Sin miedos
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Nos conocimos hace mucho, hasta hoy la vida nos ha traido muchos golpes, pero "Mexico, ¿quieres ser uno con Rusia?", RusiaxMéxicoOC; yaoi, lemon proximamante  mas advertencias dentro
1. Circunstancias que nos unen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundia xD), ni siquiera México es mio (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, lemmon proximamente, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es dificil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surjió y lo puse.

Kary: Privet!

Inner: Bueno... ¡Al fin!; hemos escrito el primer capitulo de una historia que hemos venido planeando desde hace mucho.

Kary: ¡RusiaxMéxico!, aunque aún no tenemos yaoi en este capitulo, si acaso algunas palabras que hacen emocionarse a quien busca captar cualquier insinuación xD, serán una serie de capitulos sonbre una extraña relacion de estos dos países, y va desde que se conocen (que es el "recuerdo" que está en cursivas) hasta... ¡Mucho más!, sólo que quiero aclararles que la fecha en donde se desarrolla la historia no la tengo definida (imaginensela ustedes, puede ser en unos pocos años o dentro de varios n_n)

Inner: por cierto, es un solo México, porque así se me hace mejor (aunque a veces tambien piensamos que deberían ser dos)

Kary: Esperamos que les guste, y algunos comentarios sobre la forma en la que escribibos los aclararemos al final.

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Circunstancias que nos unen.**

_El moreno permanecía simplemente en su lugar, movía su cabeza mirando a todas partes, arrancando destellos blancos de la luz con su cabello negro, por mientras pasaba sus oscuros ojos chocolate por todos los presentes…_

_Y lo vio otra vez: con su sonrisa tan perpetua como los hielos de su territorio, pero aún así, mantenía un porte de imponencia que se reflejaba en su mirada violeta; de nuevo estaba en desacuerdo con Estados Unidos, y se podía notar su enfado con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos; ni siquiera era necesario observar esa aura negra que emanaba de su interior… varios países a su alrededor estaban aterrados y temían lo que pudiera pasar con ellos si Rusia perdía el control y se alejaban un poco del alvino._

_Él sin embargo, lo miraba; como embobado por esa fría expresión que a los demás les causaba tanto miedo; desde que había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones mundiales, se había fijado en la gran nación, que había logrado despertar en él un sentimiento de admiración… o quizás otra cosa, pero no lo sabía…_

_A esas alturas sus hermanos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, y no perdían la oportunidad de "aconsejarle" sobre lo que sería mejor para él: que el ruso podría ser peligroso, que si no había escuchado todas las cosas que se decían sobre él… que era muy violento… pero él no los escuchaba; iba a ser lo que se le viniera en gana; después de todo él era un guerrero, el descendiente de dos grandes culturas mesoamericanas, él era…_

_-¿México-san?-susurró una suave voz a su lado. _

_-¿Qué pasa Canadá?*_

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-No jaja- se pasó la mano por la nuca y sonrió con seguridad- sólo me distraje un poco- fijó su vista de nuevo en Rusia, que continuaba su pelea con el gringo; las otras naciones observaban sin intervenir; ni siquiera Alemania hablaba, sino que se limitaba a observar y escuchar lo que decían las potencias, disponiendo toda su atención por si de alguna manera algo llegaba a afectarle a él o a Italia*._

_Los comentarios fueron aumentando de mordacidad, y las respuestas eran cada vez más violentas… ¿de qué era la pelea esta vez?... ya ni siquiera se acordaban; los motivos se habían olvidado hace mucho y ahora sólo decían comentarios sin sentido buscando dañar al otro._

_-… si sigues así te vas a quedar solo en tu propio continente, América*- finalizó el ruso como si le diera un consejo; Alfred bajó la mirada; la mayoría de los países pensaron que el ruso había "ganado". Por lo menos por esta ocasión…_

_-…oh, por supuesto…- se había equivocado- aunque no lo creas voy a seguir tu consejo, Rusia; de cualquier manera no quiero que me hagan compañía por miedo… o por LASTIMA*- hizo énfasis en esa última palabra; Iván abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la vista; a unos lugares de ahí México lo veía con la boca abierta: había estado seguro de que Rusia iba a poner en su lugar al gringo esta vez._

_El siberiano apretó fuerte sus ojos y se levantó; bajo la atónita mirada de las naciones, rodeó la mesa y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe; América sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y continuó con la reunión como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_El moreno bajó la vista y se levantó disimuladamente._

_-Voy al baño- dijo en voz baja ante la curiosa mirada del pequeño canadiense y las de desaprobación que sus hermanos le mandaban desde sus lugares._

_Sin embargo al salir de ahí, buscó rápidamente al ruso, pasando por algunos salones del hotel en donde era la reunión y en donde se hospedaba la mayoría… pasados unos minutos en los que casi se daba por vencido, se dispuso a volver a la reunión, sin embargo, vio la figura de un hombre alto a lo lejos: estaba afuera, en el jardín, y para ser exactos, en donde había girasoles._

_El mexicano sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al mayor lentamente, haciendo sonar sus pasos para no tomar desprevenido al ruso; éste, al escuchar los pasos volteó y miró de reojo al moreno, luego le dio la espalda nuevamente._

_-¿Viniste a burlarte de mí, México?_

_-Eee… ¡no!, ¡por supuesto que no!- Rusia no le contestó, por lo que México se puso junto a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda; sin querer, se dio cuenta de que el mayor había estado llorando. Iván al verse descubierto, tomó al menor por el cuello y lo empujó contra un árbol._

_-¿Acaso estás aquí por lastima entonces?- le preguntó recordando las palabras de Alfred._

_-N-no- le costó trabajo responder pues Iván le estaba sacando el aire, sin embargo sus palabras sonaron firmes._

_-¡¿Entonces?_

_-C-creí, q-que necesitarías u-un amigo…- el más alto se le quedó viendo un momento y luego lo soltó._

_-¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-¡Claro!, ¿Pos' por qué no?*_

_-¿No me tienes miedo?- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos; a propósito, el aura oscura volvió y lo rodeó._

_-¿Miedo?, jaja ¿Qué es eso?- le respondió alegremente; el aura oscura desapareció e Iván le sonrió- ¿'tonces? ¿Amigos?- Rusia lo miró receloso por un momento, pero el mexicano le clavó sus ojos color chocolate- ¡Ándale!- estiró una mano y cortó un girasol para Iván- ¿Va?_

_-¡Da!- le respondió… pero algo le decía, que ese joven iba a ser otra cosa que un amigo…_

****o****

Dolor… solamente dolor… los golpes habían terminado, pero Alfred aún seguía ahí: mirándolo mientras permanecía en el suelo e incapaz de poderse levantar… lo había golpeado de nuevo, y eso que tan sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que terminó la reunión mundial en Europa, aunque al parecer todos los países ya se habían ido del lugar de la junta, y tan sólo quedaban él y su "querido" vecino…

El capitalista se paró junto a él y se puso en cuclillas para verlo mejor.

-¿Lo ves México?, es por eso que no te debes oponer a mí- su voz sonaba fría, y completamente distante a ese tono infantil que era tan característico del rubio- ¿Qué opinas ahora de mi propuesta?- el mexicano lo miró a los ojos con profundo odio.

-Q-que… que t-te puedes ir al infierno c-con tu pro-propuesta; p-porque no voy a aceptar…- el güero lo tomó de los cabellos y lo estampó contra el suelo un par de veces más, haciendo que volviera a sangrar; luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de aquella pequeña estancia, pero antes de salir por ella agregó:

-Considera esto como un paro a nuestras relaciones comerciales… nos vemos México…- y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

El moreno se quedó en el suelo sin moverse; tenía la boca abierta y los ojos enrojecidos, pero no por eso húmedos… y ya ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas: estas simplemente ya no salían… como lo odiaba: al otro americano, a las crisis que lo azotaban a cada momento, a sus dirigentes que sólo pensaban en sí mismos, y a la forma en que tenía que soportar todo eso por el bien de su gente…

Pero ahora sí todo se había echado a perder: Estados Unidos había roto sus relaciones comerciales*, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a reanudarlas hasta que aceptara su propuesta… pero no quería hacerlo: no podía aceptar venderle más barato toda la materia prima que le venía, eso sería su ruina, y por consiguiente, la de los que vivían en su país…

Trató de incorporarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente en esos momentos; empezó a ver todo borroso a su alrededor y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar sin que pudiera evitarlo; en ese momento sintió un par de fuertes y enormes brazos que lo levantaban con cuidado, y antes de caer inconsciente, escuchó una vos grave y agradable decirle:

-Vas a estar bien México… te lo prometo…

****o****

Algunos rayos de luz chocaron contra sus parpados y lo despertaron, aunque no abrió los ojos al momento: se sentía reconfortado y calientito; había pocos sonidos a su alrededor, y ninguno de ellos le revelaba en dónde se encontraba. Se acurrucó un poco más entre las cobijas, notando que eran por lo menos tres, pero no le producían calor.

Decidió abrir los ojos, y en cuanto estos se adaptaron a la luz que entraba por una ventana lateral, pudo observar la estancia en donde se encontraba: era una amplia recamara, de aspecto rústico y acogedor; las paredes eran café oscuro, pero había uno que otro tapiz que les daba un color diferente. Miró a sus costados, y se encontró en una cama con dosel, y de una madera parecida a la de las paredes; se giró hacia la ventana, pero no pudo ver más que la blanca luz que entraba y unos puntitos blancos de… ¿nieve?

Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en el torso lo hizo volverse a acostar: por lo visto no se había recuperado del todo, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué lo habían traído?, ¿Quién? y lo más importante: ¿Dónde había una botella de Tequila? (es buena para el estrés xD); justo cuando estas preguntas le daban vueltas por la cabeza, escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban a él, además estos se acompañaban con un curioso sonido de tambores.

Al poco, una chica llegó junto a su cama y depositó una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, al verla, el mexicano la reconoció de inmediato:

-¿U-ucrania?*- la muchacha se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego le sonrió al moreno.

-Veo que ya te despertaste; ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí… algo… ¿dónde estamos?, ¿en Ucrania?

-Jiji, no, estamos en Rusia; al parecer mi hermano te trajo aquí ayer en la tarde y luego me llamó para que te atendiera… estaba tan preocupado que no me pude negar- miró con cariño al latino, que parecía un poco desconcertado.

-¿Rusia-san?

-Sí, me parece que aún está dormido… se acostó tarde para ver como estabas- México se sonrojó un poco, por lo que se metió dentro de las cobijas para que no se notara- ¡Ah, por cierto!, será mejor que recobres energías- lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama, y le dio un plato que estaba sobre la bandeja que había traído- comételo todo y descansa otro poco, mi hermano vendrá a verte cuando despierte- le dedicó un última sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida; antes de que se fuera, México musitó:

-Señorita Ucrania- ella lo volteó a ver- gracias.

-De nada- y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

México se quedó un momento en silencio y luego comenzó a comer; la ucraniana tenía razón: poco a poco se comenzó a sentir mejor, y además apagó el hambre que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Cuando terminó, dejó el plato en la mesita y se estiró un poco, ahora sintiendo apenas un leve dolor.

Recordó entonces lo que había pasado hace apenas unas pocas horas y apretó los puños sobre las cobijas con rabia y sintió una horrible sensación de nervios a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Permaneció inmóvil quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, hasta que de nuevo escuchó pasos que se acercaban: esta vez eran más pesados que los anteriores y no iban acompañados de ningún otro sonido.

Al instante relajó el rostro y miró hacia la puerta, para dirigirle una amplia y simpática sonrisa a aquél que acababa de entrar; Rusia le correspondió levantando la mano y diciéndole:

-Privet*, México-kun… ¿te sientes mejor?- éste asintió- me alegro- acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama; el silencio imperó por un momento, en el que el mexicano permanecía con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, y el ruso lo veía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias… por ayudarme…- agregó al ver que el otro no entendía.

-No es nada; la verdad me alegra haber podido ayudar a México-kun- el moreno se puso ligeramente rojo- y me gustaría poder ayudarlo más.

-No puedes hacer que mis dirigentes dejen de ser corruptos.

-No me refiero a eso… lo sé todo; hoy salió en las noticias: América rompió relaciones contigo…

-… sí, es cierto… es lo último que le faltaba pera terminar de fregarme…- sonrió amargamente- su invasión… la mitad de mi territorio, y ahora esto…- la cruda realidad le golpeó de nuevo provocándole un nudo en la garganta; dobló las rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo como buscando protección- a pesar de todo sé que sigo dependiendo de él y no sé que voy a hacer ahora… mis hermanos también tienen sus problemas y no creo que sólo con la ayuda de Brasil* pueda arreglar las cosas… aunque tampoco quiero darle problemas a él- ¿Por qué le contaba esto al ruso?: ni él mismo lo sabía, pero el mayor le daba una increíble confianza y de cierto modo lo hacía sentir seguro- quizás… termine desapareciendo, pero… lo que más me duele es… lo que le pueda pasar a mi gente…- ante lo último sintió un frío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo; puso su rostro entre sus rodillas y experimentó una sensación de completa soledad.

Estando así, no notó cuando Rusia se levantó de su lugar; en cambio, sí sintió cuando un par de enormes brazos lo rodearon y lo acercaron al cuerpo del mayor, quien lo acurrucó contra su pecho y le revolvió el cabello como niño chiquito; cualquier otro país se hubiera asustado ante este contacto con el soviético, sin embargo México sólo sintió un confortante hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, y él también abrazó al ruso.

-No te preocupes, México-kun… yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar…- el menor levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos; Iván se sorprendió de que no hubiera estado llorando- tal vez no pueda arreglar tus problemas con América, pero te tengo otra propuesta… ¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Canadá: **bueno, tengo una larga lista de buenas razones para pensar que México sí recordaría a Canadá (seguro muchos de ustedes también piensan lo mismo), como por ejemplo, que ambos somos los "queridos vecinos" de Estados Unidos, o que somos de Norteamérica; pero también, leí en una encuesta, que los canadienses nos tienen en un buen término a los mexicanos (en la misma encuesta, decía que la mitad de los estadounidenses nos tenían en malos términos, y sólo un 45% piensa bien de nosotros, sin embargo, el 92% de los canadienses nos tienen simpatía, y sólo el 6% tiene una actitud negativa por México) además de que los mexicanos también los tenemos en buenos términos a ellos (por lo menos mejores que a los gringos)

**Alemania e Italia: **aunque en el manga y el animé, sacan que estos dos países sólo se conocieron hasta la primera guerra mundial, sé que se conocían desde antes; de hecho, ambos lograron su unificación gracias a que se establecieron alianzas mutuas en contra de Austria y Francia, en las que se buscó el beneficio para ambos; esto fue durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, y aunque bien puede ser que Italia sólo haya conocido a Prusia (el estado más grande y por el que se unificó Alemania) yo pienso que tuvo tratos con Alemania entera y unificada.

**Solo en su propio continente: **bueno, como todos los mexicanos sabemos, Estados Unidos nos quitó más de la mitad de nuestro territorio (a mi me costó superarlo xD) sin embargo, lo que muchos de nosotros no sabíamos (me cuento), es que los gringos de aquellos tiempos, luego de la independencia de los demás países latinos, también invadieron muchas otras partes de Latinoamérica; he de decir también que en Canadá hubo preocupaciones, porque gran cantidad de dinero que se usó para su desarrollo, era proveniente de Estados Unidos (vaya compañero de continente que tenemos)

**México y Rusia: **sé que esto ya lo han leído en otros fics: México fue uno de los primeros países que hizo trato con Rusia (más específicamente con la URSS), y precisamente el año pasado, la relación entre ambos países cumplió 120 años (largo periodo de relaciones) además, de que los rusos también nos tienen en buenos términos (incluso hay un batallón llamado Francisco Villa), y estoy segura de que saben más de nosotros que nosotros de ellos (una excepción con los que vemos Hetalia xD)

**Relaciones comerciales con EUA: **sí, sí, aún dependemos muchísimo de ellos; es nuestro principal comprador (me parece que luego está Canadá, pero no estoy muy segura), a pesar de ello, Estados Unidos depende de nosotros más de lo que parece, puesto que es el segundo país al que más le compra (disculpen, pero no sé qué país es su principal vendedor)

**Ucrania: **También mantenemos relaciones importantes con Ucrania, incluso cuando se disolvió la Unión Soviética, durante los siguientes años, México restableció tratados con este país, y hoy en día se consideran relaciones importantes (claro que no son de las más importantes para los dos, pero de que hay cierta "amistad" entre países, la hay)

"**Privet": **Es más o menos como sonaría el "hola" ruso.

**Brasil: **Bueno, aquí México mencionó a "sus hermanos", o sea a los demás países de Latinoamérica (y aunque Brasil estuvo bajo la "tutela" de Portugal, para mí también cuenta), pero menciona específicamente a Brasil, porque es la mayor potencia económica latina (luego sigue México y luego Argentina)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

**

* * *

**Kary: uy, espero que les haya gustado, porque lo escirbí como 5 veces y no me terminó de convencer... (acepto cualquier critica constructiva); a ver, en cuanto al caracter de México:

Inner: sabemos que parece bipolar, pero hay razones para ello, y se aclararán en el momento justo, al igual de la razón por la que no llora... esperampos que en los proximos capitulos saquemos mejor su caracter, y las demás cosas ya se verá u_u

Kary: y antes de otra cosa, les pido una cosa:

Inner: ¿Qué nombre quieren que le pongamos a México?, es que veo en muchos fics que le ponen Pedro, pero a mí no me convence del todo ese nombre, así que también se me ocurrió que podría ser Juan, Luis, Alejandro o José (son comunes, sobretodo el de Alejandro, que segun encuestas es el mas usado), pero como no vine a alegar por ese punto, dejaré que ustedes decidan, y ya pondré el nombre que me diga la mayoría en el siguiente capitulo; de hecho tambien hay una encuesta en mi perfil, así que pueden votar ahi tambien si quieren (contare ambas cosas)

Kary: esperamos desde reviews hasta bombas atomicas (aunque un Vodka o un Tequila nunca hace mal xD), y nos vemos para la otra (trataré de subir en menos de una semana, aunque me es difícil escribir con tanta tarea ups)

Inner: proshchaite!


	2. Primeras reacciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundia xD), ni siquiera México es mio (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, lemmon proximamente, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es dificil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surjió y lo puse.

Kary: ¡Hola de nuevo!

Inner: Aquí les traemos el segundo capi de este extraño fic.

Kary: Estamos muy contentas de que les haya gustado, y nos hayan dejado sus comentarios.

Inner: Y antes que nada, queremos decirles que el nombre que ganó fue... (Redoble de tambores)… ¡Alejandro!

Kary: Al parecer fue el más votado, y bueno, debo admitir que yo también le di mi apoyo (jiji)

Inner: Por ahora las dejamos con el capi; algunas aclaraciones y agradecimientos vendrán al final.

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Primeras reacciones.**

-No te preocupes, México-kun… yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar…- el menor levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos; Iván se sorprendió de que no hubiera estado llorando- tal vez no pueda arreglar tus problemas con América, pero te tengo otra propuesta… ¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?

Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Alejandro, el cual sólo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces pero sin decir nada; Rusia notó esto, y miró hacia otro lado, pensando que el mexicano no quería, así que le dijo tristemente:

-Sé que… preferirías que fuera otro país, pero… dame una oportunidad; te prometo que yo no te voy a hacer daño como te lo hizo Alfred- pasó una mano distraídamente sobre un moretón que México tenía en su hombro- pero si después de todo, las cosas no van bien… te podrás ir; aunque me vuelva a quedar solo, no te voy a detener- el moreno suspiró.

-No es eso… porque cuando yo acepto algo, no me gusta echarme pa' atrás.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué no serás uno con Rusia?

-No…- le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió mirándole a los ojos- significa… que vamos a ser uno… hasta las últimas consecuencias…- y lo supo: no era sólo admiración… con aquel suave contacto del momento había logrado darse cuenta: México había sido conquistado, pero en esta ocasión… ni siquiera puso resistencia…

****o****

Habían pasado un par de semanas, pero la noticia se había esparcido como pólvora poco después de que ambos países habían hecho oficial esta "unión" con un tratado en el que los dos firmaron; la noticia se tomó con indiferencia por algunos y con preocupación por otros, después de todo, desde la Unión Soviética, ningún país había sido uno con Rusia, y si le agregaban que "ese" país era vecino de Estados Unidos… realmente era muy obvio que muchos no pensaran nada bueno de esa alianza; aunque claro, hubo excepciones.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora América?- Inglaterra hablaba tranquilamente mientras le agregaba un poco de azúcar a su té, por su parte, Alfred miraba distraídamente por una ventana en actitud pensativa que lo mostraba casi irreconocible ante su habitual carácter infantil.

-¿Q-qué?, ah sí… con azúcar…

-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!, ¡Por lo menos ponme atención!

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó fastidiado.

-Te pregunté que qué piensas hacer ahora… tú sabes… con el asunto de México y Rusia.

-Ah, eso… me tiene sin cuidado- el inglés levantó una ceja (xD)- ya verás que no pasa más de un mes cuando México volverá a la puerta de mi casa pidiendo que reanude nuestras relaciones… y tendrá que aceptar mi propuesta- el mayor suspiró: aunque realmente Alfred le molestaba, en el fondo aún le tenía algo de aprecio, por lo que se aventuró a decirle:

-No creo que debas dejar las cosas así como así… tal vez deberías intentar arreglar las cosas con…

-¡No te metas!, ¡Sé exactamente lo que hago!

-¡Intento aconsejarte!, deberías agradecer que aún te aguante- ambos bufaron molestos y no se hablaron por unos minutos, hasta que el de ojos verdes rompió el silencio- bueno… haz lo que quieras América… como tú dijiste, sabes lo que haces- nótese el sarcasmo aquí- sólo te digo… que estás subestimando a ambos; yo les doy más de un mes…- el americano lo miró algo irritado, sin embargo, dio un largo suspiró y recargó su rostro sobre su mano: se estaba poniendo intranquilo…

****o****

-… bueno, supongo que después de todo tenía que pasar algo así…

-Es cierto; México no es muy paciente que digamos…- Francia y España conversaban calmadamente en la sala de Alemania; la razón era que Prusia los había invitado a tomar algo, sólo que al alvino le había surgido una situación (relacionada con cierto austriaco) y no se encontraba en casa; en cambio había dejado a sus dos amigos en el salón de su hermano, esperando no recibir reprimendas después- tú sabes… en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se escapó de mí; aunque sé que ya lo tenía pensado hacer desde antes*.

-Y yo no puedo olvidar las dos veces en las que intenté hacerlo territorio francés*- respondió el rubio recordando; escucharon abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la calle y luego voces.

-Ah~, ¡Doitsu!, ¿Puedo hacer pasta? Ve~

-Espera un momento Italia, acabamos de llegar, es necesario que ordene un par de cosas antes.

-Pero Doitsu~ -llegaron a la sala y se encontraron a los otros dos europeos que no se habían movido siquiera de sus lugares- ¡Francia-niichan!, ¡España-niichan!

-¡Italia!- se levantaron a la vez para ir a abrazar al italiano, pero una fuerte voz los detuvo.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

-Alemania… hace poco Prusia nos invitó a tomar algo, pero al parecer nos dejó plantados- le dijo el francés señalándose a él y a España- pero nos quedamos aquí a ver si regresaba.

-Bueno… supongo que pueden quedarse- les respondió el otro- arreglaré unas cosas y estaré con ustedes.

-¡Por mientras haré pasta~!- agregó alegre Feliciano y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde, los 4 países se habían reunido en la mesa y degustaban la deliciosa comida que les había preparado el italiano; terminaron de comer en silencio y luego pasaron al salón para seguir hablando.

-¿Saben?, justo antes de que llegaran, estábamos hablando sobre, la nueva alianza: de Rusia y México- Alemania meditó un momento antes de contestar.

-Hace poco que me enteré de eso; realmente no creo que nos afecte mucho a nosotros, pero… hemos de tomar algunas precauciones.

-Ve~ Doitsu, ¿Qué precauciones?

-De todo tipo: aún no sabemos cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de esa alianza, y aunque pienso que surgió por los problemas de México con Estados Unidos, tampoco podemos descartar que haya otros intereses de por medio.

-Vamos, México es un país pacífico a nivel internacional, y no creo que sea un "oponente" muy difícil- dijo España relajándose sobre el sillón.

-No deberíamos subestimarlo, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo España; él tiene más potencial de lo que muchos, y él mismo piensan*; sin embargo ahora que está aliado con Rusia… muchas cosas pueden cambiar- refutó sabiamente el alemán. No podía negar que esa unión le preocupaba un poco, y aunque se limitaría a no meterse, estaba dispuesto a intervenir si el asunto entraba a mayores… y no precisamente en contra de México y Rusia…

****o****

A muchos kilómetros de Europa, y prácticamente alejados de todas las conversaciones que se daban respecto a ellos, se encontraban Rusia y México; ambos estaban en la casa de este último, disfrutando del cálido clima, pues a pesar de no estar precisamente en los meses más calientes del año, definitivamente no era nada frio comparado con el país del eterno invierno.

-Me encanta tu casa México-kun; es muy cálida, y está rodeada de girasoles- le comentó el ruso señalando algunas de estas flores que permanecían en varios floreros.

-Gracias… puedes sentirte como en tu casa- le respondió sin problemas mientras se recostaba en el sillón y relajaba su cabeza en un cojín; afuera no había ruidos y las cosas habían ido mucho más tranquilas de lo que esperaba; de hecho tanto su superior como su gente se tomaron bien la decisión del mexicano y lo apoyaron, así que… ¿de qué se preocupaba ahora?- jaja, nada más de imaginarme la cara que puso el gringo cuando se enteró de lo que hicimos me da ganas de reírme… debe estar que no lo calienta ni el sol- Iván sonrió y miró a Alejandro, el cual había cerrado sus ojos y también sonreía… una de las cosas que más le gustaba del mexicano es que parecía estar siempre feliz, incluso, en su presencia.

-Oye México-kun- éste emitió un ruidito dando a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿no te da miedo lo que se le pueda ocurrir hacer a Alfred?

-¿Miedo a mí? Jaja~ -comenzó a reír de manera algo descarada sobre el sillón- no, de hecho no; sí, no me gusta que se aproveche de mí o del país, pero miedo no me da- agregó casi agresivamente, como queriendo comprobar algo con eso; el alvino lo contempló por un momento y luego se acercó a él con una pequeña idea en la mente- ¿qué haces?- le preguntó confundido el menor sin obtener respuesta.

Con una rapidez bastante extraña para una persona de su tamaño, Rusia se subió al sillón y se colocó sobre México, quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse y de un momento a otro se encontró aprisionado por el cuerpo del más grande, pero en vez de asustarse o gritar, se sonrojó notoriamente y giró el rostro hacia un lado.

-Y… ¿tienes miedo ahora, México-kun?- su voz sonaba fría, aterradora…- dime…- exigió.

-B-bueno, r-realmente… ¡No!- le respondió con aburrimiento- sé que no me harás nada, Rusia-san…

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!- sin embargo el rubio se inclinó hacia adelante… y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al mexicano- ¡'perate!, ¡no! Jaja~ - las lágrimas de risa no tardaron en salir y el mexicano no se podía soltar del agarre del otro; nunca en su vida se imaginó que el siberiano tenía esta faceta tan alegre: ¿cómo alguien podía tacharlo de monstro?, él era simplemente una persona que… que había tenido un pasado difícil; era eso simplemente…

Luego de unos momentos en los que continuó la batalla de cosquillas, escucharon un golpe fuertísimo de alguien que azotaba la puerta y después, un grito:

-¡HERMANO~!- Rusia palideció al instante y se quedó quieto justo donde estaba: México miró hacia la puerta de la sala, y por ella entró el peor temor de Rusia, aquél país que hacía temblar a la gran nació, "ella"

-B-B-Bielorrusia*- de alguna extraña forma, Rusia temblaba; y por azares (o maldades) del destino, la bielorrusa los había encontrado en una de las peores situaciones imaginables: a Iván, encima de México sobre el sillón y con las manos, en un lugar cercano al "Distrito Federal" (me entienden ¿no?).

-¿Hermano, por qué estás con él?, ¡Tú sólo puedes ser uno conmigo!- el pobre latino, estaba más confundido que antes: ¿Cómo es que Bielorrusia se había enterado de todo y los había ido a buscar?, ¿Cómo es que había entrado a su casa?, ¿De dónde había sacado esa bazuca?, ¿Por qué Rusia no quitaba sus manos de "ahí"?- Tú…- lo señaló con la bazuca.

-¿Yo?- se señaló con inocencia.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano!- rápidamente se acercó a ellos e intentó golpearlos con el arma; afortunadamente se lograron quitar a tiempo- ¡Déjalo!, ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a él!- se paró enfrente de él, pero en vez de intentar dispararle, quiso pegarle con la bazuca; no se esperó que Alejandro tomara el arma con las manos y la detuviera antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza- ¡Maldito!, ¡Suéltala!

-No- se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos sin decir nada más; Rusia, que había estado detrás del mexicano, no pudo verlo a la cara, pero le hubiera gustado ver, qué era lo que estaba haciendo y que a su hermana ponía tan nerviosa.

-No, déjalo, él no es tuyo… no…- la voz de la chica sonaba tan frágil, tan… "no Bielorrusia", sin embargo luego volvió a tomar su tono frio y amenazador- no… se los aseguro… ¡Esto no va a durar mucho!, ¡Yo misma me encargaré de ello!; y cuando termine… te esperaré con los brazos abiertos hermano… y tú México: no esperes… tregua…- dijo eso y jaló su arma; Alejandro no la soltó.

-Tampoco la esperes… de mi parte…- soltó la bazuca empujándola ligeramente hacia adelante, la chica la sujetó sin moverse ni un ápice por el empujón.

-Ve con cuidado… nos vemos hermano…- y salió en completo silencio.

El moreno se quedó un par de segundos dándole la espalda a Rusia; éste le tocó el hombro y lo movió un poco; México volteó instintivamente y sus ojos chocaron directo con los del ruso, dando por un momento la sensación de que los suyos eran… ¿rojos?

-Ah, jaja…- desvió la mirada algo inquieto- lamento haberle hecho eso a tu hermana.

-No te preocupes… ella siempre es así con cualquiera que se acerca a menos de un metro de mí- rieron suavemente, pero las carcajadas se apagaron casi al instante- ¿qué pasa?

-Es a esto a lo que nos vamos a tener que enfrentar de ahora en adelante ¿no?

-… Da… ¿aún… quieres ser uno conmigo?- sus miradas volvieron a converger y Rusia pudo ver que los ojos de su compañero eran del mismo tono que siempre.

-Aunque me enfrente a todo el mundo… yo no me rajo…- el más alto suspiró- de cualquier manera… yo… yo no te voy a dejar solo Rusia-san: ¡Es una promesa!

-¿Y si estuvieras, a punto de desaparecer por ello?

-Pues te diré algo: aquí la muerte… se recibe como una invitada*…- se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina dejando a Iván con un mar de confusiones: aquél pequeño país no era alguien fácil de intimidar, ni siquiera por él.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al pensar en aquello: ¿y si México quisiera separarse de él algún día?; ya le había dicho muchas veces que no lo iba a hacer, pero: las cosas podían cambiar, y esta vez, él no tenía ese aire de terror que a tantos países había hecho retroceder; porque esta vez las cosas eran diferentes; de alguna manera el mexicano le había sacado otra parte de su ser que ni siquiera conocía…

Era tan diferente a los otros países: pequeño pero valiente; joven pero con coraje… sintió escalofríos de nuevo: no lo podía dejar ir: por primera vez en su vida sintió una horrible sensación de quedarse solo, y no quería: más que en otras ocasiones, ese chico había logrado lo que el mundo entero creyó imposible: había logrado desarmar a la gran nación rusa… había logrado enamorar a Rusia…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Escapar de España: **Bueno, como todos sabemos, México inició su lucha por la independencia en el 1810, sin embargo, desde antes se habían hecho varias conspiraciones, ninguna de las cuales tuvo éxito obviamente; por otra parte, justamente en ese tiempo, fue cuando España tuvo serias dificultades gracias a Napoleón Bonaparte, que quitó al rey español del trono y puso a su hermano, cosa que entre otras, propició el inicio de la lucha.

**Hacerlo territorio francés: **Las dos intervenciones de Francia con México; y aunque realmente sólo la segunda se piensa que fue para anexar el territorio mexicano a Francia, me gustó ponerle así; y aunque en ambas, nuestro país salió ganando (entre comillas) también quedó una fuerte huella en la economía y estabilidad del país; aunque de que nos fue bien, nos fue bien.

**El potencial de México: **Es cierto; buscando en Wikipedia y otros sitios, me he encontrado que México no está tan mal como nos lo podíamos esperar: está entre las primeras 20 potencias económicas del mundo; entre los 10 destinos más visitados en el mundo (el primero en Latinoamérica) y el 15 en territorio, además de que forma parte de los países mega diversos, lo que lo podría llevar a ser una de las potencias mundiales, claro que por ahora está considerado como un "estado fallido" lo que significa que tiene problemas internos que lo llevan a desequilibrio; podemos darnos cuenta que parte de eso es por la corrupción y la negligencia de los gobiernos al no tomar medidas con los problemas más importantes del país, sin embargo, también hay que añadir que debemos poner de nuestra parte para que la patria mejore.

**Bielorrusia:** Aquí puse esto, porque no parece que la relación entre ambos países sea muy importante, o que siquiera exista (no encontré nada relevante sobre ambos) y de cualquier manera, no creo que a ella le agrade que alguien se acerque a su hermano; simplemente es así (no hay tenciones entre países o conflictos, es más como indiferencia según creo)

**La muerte: **hay que aceptar, que nosotros muchas veces nos tomamos la muerte muy a la ligera; es más, hasta hacemos algo de burla; yo no lo veo mal, porque es parte de nuestra herencia, pero sí he oído de varias personas, que se les hace muy extraño esto; y de esta forma hasta irrespetuoso (cuestiones de cada quien)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

* * *

Kary: ¡ya terminamos!

Inner: ¿les gustó este capi?

Kary: espero no haber descuidado a los personajes principales, pero es que pienso que era necesario poner lo que opinaban otras naciones sobre esta "alianza"

Inner: ¿y qué les pereció la reacción de México con Bielorrusia?

Kary: Fue difícil pensar cómo reaccionaría nuestro querido Alejandro, pero con algo de ayuda, esto me salió… jeje, y ya empieza el yaoi… y para el próximo capi… mmm… no quiero dar spoiler, pero… habrá acción, y es lo único que les voy a decir jaja.

Inner: ¡Ahora agradecimientos!

Kary: Para todos los que nos dejaron un review, que fueron: **Grellicious x3, , Loreley Kirkland, Lily Yavetil, Youko Saiyo, Hinata Jagerjaques, yo **(xD), **awesome-sama **y **Chemkim.**

Inner: Muchísimas gracias, sus comentarios nos alimentan (sí, alimentan), para continuar escribiendo.

Kary: además un agradecimiento especial a: **Grellicious x3**!

Inner: Nuestra real consejera en los momentos de bloqueo mental.

Kary: No sé qué diablos haría (o escribiría) sin ti, así que chica ¡GRACIAS!, Thank you, Grazzie, Merci, Spacibo, Arigatou… (Jeje de verdad quería escribir todo eso)

Inner: Y ahora nos vamos; pero esperamos más comentarios de ustedes diciéndonos… mmm… lo que sea que quieran decir, desde críticas constructivas, hasta tomatazos.

Kary: ¡Nos vemos, y trataremos de subir el viernes de esta semana!

Inner: Adiós.


	3. Heridas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundia xD), ni siquiera México es mio (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, lemmon al fin!, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es dificil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surjió y lo puse.

Inner y Kary: PRIVET!

Kary: les traemos el tercer capi de este fic!

Inner: bueno, los agradecimientos vienen despues del fic, ahora, les digo que:

Kary: esto contiene... LEMMON!, al fin!, jaja

Inner: nos costó un porquito por la forma en la que queriamos redactarlo

Kary: sólo espero que les guste, porque en esta ocacion tomé más en cuenta las "sensaciones" que la accion en sí, sin embargo...

Inner: bueno, ustedes me dirán

Kary: sin más, aquí esta!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Heridas.**

El frío azotaba afuera; la nieve caía con cierta fuerza y el viento soplaba chocando contra las paredes de la casa; sin embargo, dentro de ella la temperatura era deliciosa: con la chimenea encendida, apenas se notaba lo congelante que debía estar afuera… y bueno con una buena copa de Vodka o Tequila las cosas también se aligeraban un poco.

Ahora estaban en la casa de Rusia: luego de firmar esa alianza, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, si no en México, en Rusia; y sin que hubieran pasado más de tres semanas, se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se complementaban…

Permanecían en silencio; roto apenas por el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea y la nieve golpeando contra los cristales; ambos bebían directamente de su respectiva botella, y se acurrucaban más en el sillón donde estaban; sobre todo México que no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas, se había puesto una cobija encima y mantenía el silencio…

Pensaba en los problemas que vendrían pronto, en todo lo que se rumoreaba sobre ellos… sería un hipócrita si decía que no le preocupaban un poco esas cosas, sin embargo, ya se arreglarían después… siempre lo hacían*, sólo esperaba que en esta ocasión se arreglaran de verdad y no "a medias" como siempre; se recostó un poco más, y su cabeza chocó levemente con algo, se dio cuenta de que era el hombro de Rusia. Se quiso volver a acomodar para no incomodar al otro, pero un enorme brazo rodeando sus hombros lo detuvo.

Miró a los ojos a su compañero y como otras veces, se quedó pasmado ante las orbes violetas… su mente divagó hacia una nueva pregunta: ¿Por qué Rusia lo había ayudado?: era algo que le gustaría saber… desde siempre había admirado a la gran nació rusa, había visto sus pasos desde lejos, frustrado por no poder acercarse a él, y porque tenía que estar siempre bajo la intensa "vigilancia" de su vecino… y hoy ese sueño que parecía inalcanzable se había cumplido así, casi sin más, nuevas dudas habían venido hacia él, sólo que estas… no tenían nada que ver con política…

Se acurrucó al abrazo del ruso, y este lo apegó más a su cuerpo… un sentimiento de protección y calor lo recorrió, haciendo que pensara en los viejos tiempos, en los que vivía con España y sus hermanos; en los que aún podían verse a todos juntos, y aún más cuando todos iban a visitar a Portugal y Brasil… la familia perfecta quizás; claro que, como todo… siempre tiene un final; y su final con España terminó cuando las cosas dejaron de verse como un bello sueño para abrirse paso a la realidad y al dolor… con sus hermanos, bueno… digamos que él sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa*…

Por su parte el mayor pensaba algo similar… los tiempos de la Unión Soviética, en los que su casa no había estado solo… cuando compartía su vida con las personas que quería, aunque claro está, que la forma de retenerlos, no fue la correcta…

México estiró su brazo para tomar de nuevo la botella de Tequila y dio un trago largo, mientras recordaba todo eso… sin querer, Rusia hizo lo mismo poco después y las botellas chocaron por accidente, haciendo que todo el contenido quedara en la camisa del mexicano.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó.

-No te disculpes México-kun- le respondió y se levantó- a ver; será mejor que te cambies esa camisa, porque si no te puedes enfermar.

-He, no… ¡´ta bien así!, ¡No pasa nada!

-Sí pasa, acompáñame ¿da?; debe de haber algo que te pueda quedar en el closet-lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras y haciéndolo pasar primero- a ver… déjame buscar, por mientras quítate la camisa y cobíjate- se acercó hasta su armario y comenzó a buscar; por mientras México hizo lo que le dijeron, y se tapó con las mantas de la cama de Iván- a ver… creo que esto… es lo más pequeño que tengo…- le mostró un suéter color café oscuro, y luego se lo pasó.

-Gracias, Rusia-san- tomó la prenda y se dispuso a ponérsela, sólo que antes de que lo hiciera, una mano lo detuvo- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué son estas heridas?- se acercó a él y le señaló algunas marcas, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, Alejandro sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tú más que nadie debería saberlo…- era cierto, pensó el ruso recordando todas aquellas cicatrices que tenía.

-Da, pero quiero saber…- recorrió la espalda del otro con una mano enguantada causándole escalofríos y cosquillas- quién te las hizo…

-Bueno… supongo que no hace mal recordar un poco más hoy…- suspiró y se sentó en la cama- las dos pequeñas que están hasta arriba de mi espalda, me las hizo Francis… las dos veces que me invadió; a veces es algo que me gusta recordar, aunque… el país quedó devastado, se podría decir que ganamos…- se sonrió a sí mismo- ésta- señaló una algo más grande que estaba sobre su brazo derecho- me la hizo España, poco antes de que terminara la guerra de Independencia; también tengo otra de él, pero ya no se nota, esa fue leve*; ésta…- la tenía debajo de su hombro- es una de las que más me duele, porque… fue de la Revolución; a pesar de todas las guerras, nunca me he sentido más impotente como cuando vi a mi propia gente morir y matarse entre sí… no supe qué hacer en esa época y por eso pasaron muchas cosas… y… ésta- señaló una que estaba en su estomago y que el ruso no había visto: era la más grande de todas, y sin embargo la que menos se notaba- … fue cuando Alfred me quitó la mitad del territorio… yo no lo quería entregar mis lentes*, pero… no pude con él ni con su ejército… es la herida más grade que me han hecho y… pues Benito* se encargó de curarla lo mejor que pudo e hizo un gran trabajo… aún lo extraño…- por un momento sus ojos se humedecieron, pero los apretó con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, para mostrarle a Rusia unas orbes que carecían completamente de brillo- soy tan débil Rusia-san… me avergüenzo de ello…

Suspiró recordando otros momentos de su pasado; deseando por un momento un milagro mexicano* o algo por el estilo… quizás llegara, pero… tendría que poner todo de su parte si quería lograrlo.

-Pero lo que más me avergüenza, es que les he fallado… a mis antepasados…- Rusia puso cara de no entender- ellos fueron grandes imperios, a pesar de que vivieron desde siempre en conflictos… estos representaban para ellos la sangre, el poder y la gloria… no era un simple interés como lo veo ahora; y yo… nací poco antes de que España llegara a mis tierras; desde el principio se me fue inculcada la responsabilidad de mi condición, pero además… se supone que yo sería el gran heredero de todas aquellas civilizaciones ancestrales*… yo sería el gran imperio bajo el que se alzarían todos sus nombres, pero antes de que tuviera siquiera el poder para luchar, llegaron unos hombres extraños a mis tierras, y los aniquilaron a todos… yo me quedé solo en ese momento y España me llevó con él… el resto de la historia todos lo saben, pero lo que no saben es que aún perdura en mí esa esperanza… por eso me avergüenzo de aún no poder alcanzar ese gran sueño que me fue otorgado… pero tengo que lograrlo; el costo serán las heridas que portaré con orgullo cuando eso se logre…- Iván comprendía ahora muchas cosas del mexicano- por eso te admiro Rusia-san.

-¿Tú… me admiras?- esas palabras fueron una total sorpresa para el mayor, quien no entendía cómo es que alguien pudiese tener ese sentimiento hacia él, pues por muchos años se consideró de las naciones más odiadas del planeta, y sin embargo ahí estaba ese muchacho, diciéndole unas palabras que eran por mucho, las más lindas que había escuchado hasta donde podía recordar- no entiendo por qué…

-Porque tú eres una gran nación… y sé que has tenido tus problemas, pero aún así te has podido levantar… tal vez… no te interese mucho, pero… te he observado desde que te vi por primera vez… desde que escuché todo lo que decían sobre ti; aunque a mí nunca me pareciste malo… más bien, un gran país… que había pasado por muy malos momentos- ¿Cuándo el contacto se había vuelto tan cercano?- y momentos de soledad… por eso siempre quise que fuéramos uno; yo no quiero estar solo otra vez*; no importa que vuelvan a herirme, con tal de tener junto a mí… a las personas que quiero…- los brazos del más grande volvieron a rodear al otro; era un abrazo suave, pero que traspasaba mil emociones guardadas.

-México-kun… yo jamás, te voy a herir- apretó más el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, aspirando el aroma de los negros cabellos, y sintiendo la piel morena sobre la suya… de algún modo seguía siendo muy suave, y tenía el aspecto de un chocolate, igual que sus ojos, que habían vuelto a tener ese brillo de alegría que siempre los inundaba…

-Gracias…- le respondió el más pequeño; Rusia cerró los ojos sonriendo, pero los abrió de golpe al momento siguiente: un par de labios se habían apoderado de los suyos, fundiéndose en un profundo pero tierno beso; el ruso abrió la boca, y también se degustó al mismo tiempo con la esencia de la boca del mexicano… chocolate, tequila y picante… una combinación que parecería extraña, pero saborearla de esa forma la hacía saber a gloria…

Los brazos del morenito se abrazaron a su cuello y acariciaron los cabellos rubios enredándolos entre sus dedos, y pasándolos debajo de las palmas, al igual que la nuca; Iván recostó al otro con suavidad sobre la cama, sin despegarse del beso o del abrazo que habían comenzado hace poco; sus manos comenzaron a pasar sobre el resto de la piel morena, jugueteando con algunas partes que parecían más sensibles en el chico.

Poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando, y se amontonó en el suelo alrededor de la cama, mientras las caricias subían de tono, pero sin perder la ternura del principio; ambos pares de manos recorrían el territorio extranjero con suavidad y deseo, las bocas también se juntaban en una danza en la que se fusionaban dos mundos aparentemente opuestos, y de vez en cuando bajaban hacia el cuello o pecho del otro.

-Rusia…- susurraba despacito México, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de éste, notando también algunas cicatrices que sobresalían del resto de la piel; el otro no se quedaba atrás, y pasaba manos y boca por sobre aquellas marcas que el mexicano le había mostrado hace poco; el calor los envolvía en una manta de excitación acompañada de jadeos o palabras que se desvanecían apenas llegaban a los oídos de ambos, como si las cosas sólo existieran en ese momento para "eso", y para "ellos".

-M-México…- le susurró sin poder contener las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, y la sensación en especial que se acumulaba precisamente en Moscú.

-Ha-hazlo… seamos uno completamente…- más palabras no fueron necesarias… el alvino comenzó a entrar en el menor, con la mayor delicadeza que le era posible, mientras tomaba "la capital" del otro con una mano y masajeaba suavemente para mitigar el dolor- haaa…- permaneció quieto un momento mientras dejaba que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero siguió acariciando su miembro; pasados unos momentos, sintió el movimiento de caderas del otro, que le indicó que podía moverse.

Más gemidos y jadeos irregulares… era una extraña y deliciosa sensación el estar así "el ser uno"; sus cuerpos se acoplaban mutuamente y el calor que sus cuerpos despedían era suficiente para hacerlos olvidar que afuera estaba nevando y ellos estaban completamente desnudos.

-Me-México- sus gemidos eran pausados y graves, y seguía moviéndose en ese cálido interior que lo hacía derretirse en el mar del placer… iba cada vez más rápido, escuchando los jadeos que soltaba el otro, con su nombre dicho entrecortadamente entre cada uno de ellos, prendiendo más esa flama.

-R-Rusia… ha~, t-te amo…- y esa última cerradura en el corazón del ruso explotó… nunca en su vida le habían dedicado esas dos palabras… y ahora las escuchaba salir de unos labios que también clamaban su nombre, mientras consumaban aquel acto; el pecho se movió con fuerza, y aceleró un poco más el ritmo… ya estaba llegando a su clímax, y por su expresión, el otro también.

-Y-yo… ta-también te amo…- le soltó y un segundo después ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo con un fuerte grito de éxtasis; con cuidado salió del pequeño cuerpo y se acomodó a su lado, pasando sus brazo por el cuerpo del otro para abrazarlo- no importa lo que pase México… aquí estoy para ti…

-Rusia…- dijo como toda respuesta mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del otro y con una sonrisa, se dejaba vencer por el sueño… el ruso lo contempló por un momento, luego extendió una mano para cobijarlos a ambos, pero antes de tapar sus cuerpos, se detuvo en observar aquella cicatriz que el mexicano tenía en el vientre.

-Y te prometo México… que cuando encuentre la oportunidad… voy a vengar tus heridas… - lo tapó y se cobijó a sí mismo- correrá la sangre de quién te ha hecho sufrir más…- dejó ese pensamiento libre en su mente antes de dormir también: juntos alzarían el glorioso nombre de sus imperios… juntos…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Problemas de México: **como es bien sabido, nuestro país ha tenido muchísimos problemas, tanto de guerras (en el pasado, ya no) como de crisis (cosas que siguen pasando); y se podría decir que anteriormente las cosas se arreglaban mejor que antes (es más, hubo un tiempo en el que se pudo pagar la deuda externa) sin embargo, en los últimos años del país (no sé… ¿30?, ¿40?) los problemas han aumentado de tamaño y sólo se pueden arreglar a medias o detener (claro, hay excepciones), pero esperanzas hay…

**Separarse de sus hermanos: **bueno, bueno, tanto así como separarse por completo NO (hay varios acuerdos e inversiones en otros países latinos), sin embargo, yo sigo considerando que México es como que "el solito"; ¿la razón?: es el único país latino de Norteamérica; y eso de que tiene la culpa… bueno, tengo que decir que hay varios paisanos, que son unos completos racistas con nuestros hermanos latinos (podemos verlo en muchas partes, y es algo que me da mucha tristeza), y aunque no todos somos así, suele pasar que por la culpa de unos pocos, caemos todos…

**Herida leve: **pues España trató de reconquistar México, aunque quizás no hizo los mayores esfuerzos; y ya no le trajo muchos problemas que digamos a la nación.

**Sus lentes: **en muchos fics lo sacan así: se supone que los lentes que tiene Alfred representan los estados del sur de Estados Unidos, es decir, los que anteriormente eran parte de México.

**Benito: **Benito Juárez, la verdad alguien a quien yo admiro mucho; según en lo que me acuerdo, fue presidente después de que México perdió la mitad de su territorio, y estableció muchas reformas que ayudaron al país en más de un sentido; es tan conocido, que a "Benito Mussolini" (fascista italiano), le pusieron precisamente ese nombre en honor a Juárez, sin embargo… nada tiene que ver, y cualquier italiano se los puede decir (apoyó a Hitler, y después de su muerte, lo colgaron de cabeza en la plaza principal junto con su amante para que las personas se "desquitaran" con los cuerpos)

**El milagro mexicano:** periodo histórico del país en que la economía creció considerablemente… yo también espero que haya uno de nuevo xD.

**Heredero de las civilizaciones: **bueno, me refiero a todas las civilizaciones que se desarrollaron en lo que ahora es el territorio mexicano (mayas, aztecas, teotihuacanos, olmecas, etc.); a mi entender, México al igual que Estados Unidos y Canadá, era muy pequeño cuando llegaron los conquistadores de Europa, así que me imagino (no tiene nada que ver con historia) que debía tener sólo unos 20 ó 30 años cuando llegó España (¡para un país es muy poco!)

**Solo otra vez: **tan sólo un comentario de cuando los países centroamericanos se separaron del país poco tiempo después de que éste lograra la independencia; lamentablemente no entendí exactamente los motivos, por lo que no los pondré n_nU

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

****

**

* * *

**

Kary: y que tal?

Inner: les gustó?

Kary: esperamos que sí, y que nos dejen sus comentarios, que son los que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo n_n

Inner: agradecimientos a: **Youko Saiyo, Grellicious x3, zu, Loreley Kirkland, Lily Yavetil, kaizerai, Misaki-chu, hikari-chan, Juan Nikte, Autumleaf, PanLeeBlackfraids, angelmex y Hinata Jagerjaques**

Kary: gracias chicas, sus cometarios valen oro!

Inner; y el agradecimiento especial para Grellicious x3; nuestra consejera en los momentos de bloqueo

Kary: y antes de irnos, un pequeño adelanto! para el proximo capitulo salen los hermanos latinos

Inner; y va a haber una que otra sorpresa n_n (pero buena por ahora), hasta la otra

Kary: bye


	4. Hermanos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse. En este capi un poco de ArgentinaxChile

Kary: hola a todos!

Inner: como están chicos?

Kary: hoy como les prometimos, les traemos el siguiente capítulo de este extraño fic, y que me alegra decir que les ha gustado n_n

Inner: en fin, quizás se les haga un poco raro, pero bueno… ¡Agradecimientos y aclaraciones al final!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Hermanos.**

La luz que se colaba por las dos ventanas de su habitación le hizo despertarse y abrir los ojos; se levantó con cuidado algo confundido; fijó la vista a un costado, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sincera: ahí estaba México, durmiendo a su lado, y las cobijas apenas tapando la capital del joven país, dejando ver una imagen enternecedora y a la vez bastante sexy (morenito sexy xD)

Rusia se acomodó sobre uno de sus costados y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del menor, pasando sus blancos dedos por sus mejillas, ojos, boca… trazando delicados círculos en todo lo que tocaba; Alejandro se movió un poco por el contacto, y lentamente se despertó; sus ojos miraron algo desconcertados a su alrededor, hasta que se encontraron con los violetas de su compañero.

-Rusia…- los colores subieron a su rostro moreno y por acto reflejo, se tapó con las cobijas de la cama.

-Buenos días, México- besó su frente con cariño y continuó acariciando su cara.

-… buenos días Rusia-san.

-Sólo dime Rusia- le dijo con ternura.

-Rusia…- en cuanto parte de la confusión pasó, se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor- te quiero…- Iván sonrió; le encantaba esa personalidad cambiante del chico: era valiente, enojón o grosero, pero también tenía su lado amable y cariñoso, y bueno… muchas otras facetas más…- Rusia… ¿te gustó ser uno con México?- lo miró de manera traviesa.

-¡Da!- le respondió el otro; la sonrisa de Ale se ensanchó notoriamente, y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de Iván… sí… definitivamente México tenía muchas facetas que el rubio ni siquiera había visto…

****o****

-No creo que sea la mejor idea México…

-¡Ándale!, ¡Por fa!, ya les dije a mis hermanos y me dijeron que iban a ir.

-No… ¿y si no les caigo bien?, ¿o si les doy miedo?

-¿Cómo crees?, les vas a caer muy bien, además… son mis hermanos, y son muy importantes para mí, por favor- puso carita de cachorrito degollado.

-¡Da!, está bien, está bien… trataré de llevarme bien con ellos.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió alegre el mexicano y terminó de ponerse su pañuelo rojo en el cuello; hacía unos días que había planeado reunirse con sus hermanos, para que pudieran conocer mejor a Rusia, y de alguna manera, los había logrado convencer a todos.

****o****

-… sigo sin entender por qué tiene que traer a Rusia… digo, quiero ver a mi hermano, pero… sí me da algo de miedo la idea de ver también al ruso- muchos de los latinos ya se encontraban reunidos y esperaban a que llegaran el resto de los hermanos, y México con Rusia- no sé si… será mejor cáncer esto.

-Recuerda que se lo prometimos a nuestro hermano- Perú alzó la voz- tenemos que cumplir lo dicho, y por lo menos darle una oportunidad a Rusia…

-¿Podríais dejar la diplomacia Perú?- lo interrumpió Argentina- ese tío no me da confianza, no sé que le pudo ver México, pero a mí no me agrada.

-No seáis dramático Martín- Chile acababa de llegar- estás peor que en las telenovelas.

-¡Manuel!- Argentina se levantó y corrió hacia él, aunque la entrada de los centroamericanos por la puerta lo hizo detenerse.

-Hola- saludaron los pequeños países; los demás les devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Ya llegó México?- Costa Rica miraba alrededor esperando ver a su hermano, hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba…

-Sí… ¿Qué no veis que está sentado junto a Colombia?- el argentino aún estaba algo molesto y le contestó de manera agresiva.

-Oye, oye Argentina… no le hables así a tus hermanos menores- por la puerta entraban en ese momento Cuba y Brasil, este último era quien había hablado- sigo sin entender por qué no eres tranquilo como Perú o Chile.

-¡Hola Brasil!- lo saludaron muchos de los demás países, excepto Argentina que se había cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y vosotros que tenéis hoy contra mí?- levantó las manos- ¡Por favor Maradona, dame fuerza!- muchos bufaron, incluido Brasil.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó el cubano sentándose junto a Haití.

-¿Qué cuál es mi problema?, un tío euroasiático, que está más alto que Brasil y que se hace llamar Rusia.

-Oye, vamos, él no es tan malo como muchos dicen- le respondió el más moreno, si bien ellos no eran tan amigos como antes, aún le tenía mucha simpatía al siberiano.

-Lo que digáis, pero si en esta sala el ruso le cae bien a más de la tercera parte, es un milagro- todo se quedó en silencio: era verdad lo que decía el argentino, en ese lugar si acaso a Cuba y a Brasil* les caía bien Iván, Chile y Perú* se mantenía neutrales ante eso, pero el resto de los países no confiaban nada en el alvino… nadie dijo nada por unos momentos que se hicieron entrenos, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó y Costa Rica* fue corriendo a abrir.

-¡Hermano!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre un confundido moreno quien apretó al menor en sus brazos.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien, ¡vamos!, ¡Los demás están esperando!- se soltó del abrazo y jaló a su hermano; Rusia miró la escena algo divertido, y después de que México entrara, el los siguió- ¡Ya llegó México!- anunció Costa Rica alegremente.

-¡Hola!- saludó el norteño a sus hermanos; quienes le sonrieron; algunos de los más chicos también fueron a abrazarlo y Brasil se acercó a él para revolverle el cabello- jaja, ¡no hagas eso!

-¡Vamos México, siéntate con migo!- Costa Rica lo seguía jalando; al parecer aún estaba encariñado con él.

-¡´ta bien!, pero 'perate tantito- se soltó suavemente de su hermano y miró hacia atrás; al ver que el ruso aún no había entrado al cuarto se asomó por la puerta- Rusia, vente, ya están todos mis hermanos aquí- un segundo después, una alta figura traspasó el umbral de la puerta poniendo nerviosos a los más pequeños y con una mueca de disgusto a Argentina.

-Privet, buenas tardes a todos- trató de sonar educado, pero pudo leer en las caras de la mayoría el desagrado que les producía; sonrió lo más realista que pudo, cerrando los ojos, el ambiente se tensionó un poco, hasta que Cuba intervino.

-¡Hola Iván!, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- y estrechó su mano con fuerza.

-Mucho a decir verdad…- Brasil también se acercó y lo saludó- lo mismo digo Brasil; me alegra verlos de nuevo- ambos asintieron y se volvieron a sentar, la tensión bajó un poco y los países restantes se pudieron sentar.

-Y… ¿cómo les ha ido hasta ahora México?- Chile habló con naturalidad- ya sabes, después de… el problema con "él"- no quería mencionar al otro Norteamericano, tampoco era muy agradable escuchar sobre él, y era algo en lo que todos los latinos coincidían.

-Pos bastante bien, Rusia me ha ayudado mucho… no sé que habría hecho sin él- Rusia le sonrió ligeramente rojo; Costa Rica al notar esto, abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Que bueno… ¿y no te ha traído problemas nuestro "revoltoso" hermano, am… Rusia-san?- Perú también usó un tono casual y agradable, haciendo reír a varios de los otros países.

-Jaja… pues, he de admitir que de vez en cuanto me quita el sueño- las mentes mal pensadas comenzaron a maquinar, el primero al que le parecieron con doble sentido esas palabras fue al propio México*- pero no es nada que no pueda soportar- el abrazo del centroamericano se hizo más fuerte y casi deja sin aire al moreno del norte- es un gran chico, y habla muy bien de ustedes…

Pasó cerca de una hora, en la que la plática se volvió bastante amena, el ambiente era agradable y casi todos los países se veían relajados, y se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del ruso; pero dije "casi todos"…

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso México- Venezuela reía después de que Rusia les contara como Alejandro había logrado intimidar un poco a su hermana- que yo recuerde eras un completo miedoso.

-¡Oye, eso fue hace mucho!

-Está bien, está bien, pero sigo sin creerme que hayas podido "asustar" a Bielorrusia, es básicamente un pequeño mostro- más carcajadas, incluso por parte de Rusia, aunque él reía discretamente.

-Jaja, es cierto- Argentina tomó la palabra después de haber estado en silencio hasta ese momento- "un pequeño mostro"- su voz era bastante fría; Chile que notaba lo que se avecinaba, trataba de hacerle señas para que se callara- pero bueno… teniendo en cuenta que es una soviética, no me sorprende mucho…- todos se quedaron cayados al mismo tiempo… el sudamericano había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Argentina?- la voz de México se alzó poniendo la situación aún más dura.

-A nada en especial México… lo que pasa, es que es bien sabido, que "muchos" de los soviéticos tienen un carácter muy, am… "inestable"- Perú y Chile se miraron, este último trató de nuevo de captar la mirada del argentino, sin embargo éste sólo miraba a Rusia y a México.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Argentina!

-¡No te engañéis México, vos sabéis que así es!

-¡Qué no, chin**** madre!- se puso de pié bastante molesto, Guatemala puso cara de preocupación, quien más entre los latinos sino él, sabía cómo se ponía México cuando se enojaba; aunque no era algo común en ningún sentido, era muy malo.

-¡No entiendo por qué lo defiendes!- se puso también de pié.

-¡Porque lo amo!- esta vez hasta el argentino se quedó cayado; nadie se esperaba eso, incluso Rusia estaba sorprendido de que el chico respondiera así; miró con enojo a su hermano y dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de enfrentarlo, sin embargo, las miradas de los más pequeños lo hicieron recapacitar- ¡Piensa lo que quieras, me vale una chin****!, Rusia… vámonos…- el ruso también se levantó y México caminó hacia la salida con pasos largos.

-¡México espera!- Perú se aventuró a ir hacia él y lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro; el más alto volteó- am… quiero que sepas, que yo te apoyo… hagas lo que hagas, eres mi hermano y has estado conmigo en malos momentos*, así que… cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que quieras- se miraron a los ojos un momento y luego ambos sonrieron.

Muchos suspiraron con cierto alivio ante la simple y común sonrisa de su hermano del norte; Chile también se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalada a su hermano, Brasil se acercó de igual manera y le volvió a revolver el cabello; quizás fue un impulso momentáneo, pero los centroamericanos, y la mayoría de los del sur se levantaron y como pudieron, le demostraron a México que lo apoyaban.

-Vamos México, no le hagáis caso a Argentina…- Chile le dijo eso en voz alta, y luego le agregó en un susurro, pero bastante audible- es que anda enojado porque no he querido salir con él- el grupito estalló en risitas- disculpa también Rusia- el nombrado cerró los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa. El sudamericano la devolvió y miró hacia atrás, donde sólo permanecía Argentina, quien no participaba en el "abrazo semi-continental", el chileno se acercó a él discretamente y cuando estuvo a su lado lo miró a los ojos; movió la cabeza señalando a sus hermanos.

-No lo haré- el otro cruzó los brazos y se sentó con él.

-Tal vez Rusia no te caiga bien, pero… tenemos que darle una oportunidad por nuestro hermano… ¡Vamos hasta Costa Rica se lo está dando!- le señaló al pequeño que estaba junto a México- y ya sabéis como es él con México… anda… no queráis que nos separemos más de él- Argentina, lo miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien, vos ganáis esta vez- se levantó y con paso decidido se paró frente al norteamericano; los países volvieron a callar ante las acciones de Martín- am… México… voz sabéis que siempre nos estamos peleando*, pero… eres mi hermano, y aunque a veces sigo pensado que eres un pelotudo y bastante malo para el futbol- Chile se golpeó la cara con la mano- pues vos sois mi hermano, y me preocupo por ti… perdón por lo de hace rato- muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta; ellos dos nunca se pedían disculpas entre sí.

-Argentina- Alejandro rió alegremente- está bien, yo también lo siento- se dieron un fraternal abrazo que tomó más desprevenidos que cualquier otra cosa en ese día.

-Bueno… ¿qué les parece si jugamos futbol?- les preguntó Brasil en cuanto los hermanos se separaron; la respuesta fue afirmativa por todos los países- ¡Vamos!- tomó de la mano a Uruguay y a México que estaban a sus costados- ayúdenme a buscar el balón primero.

Los latinos comenzaron a salir de la sala para ayudar a buscar el balón; Iván los dejó pasar a todos primero, pero se dio cuenta de que cuando Costa Rica pasó junto a él, le dirigió una tétrica mirada… quizás no le caía del todo bien al muchacho; se dispuso a salir también, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera Rusia- volteó y se encontró con el argentino, a quien no había notado que siguiera en la sala.

-No te preocupes Argentina, supongo que lo que dijiste era porque te preocupa México.

-Sí, es cierto… y voy a tener que apoyarlo quiera o no, pero… sigo sin confiar en vos- le soltó secamente- quizás hayáis logrado convencer a los demás pero no a mí, y hasta me sorprende que México te tenga en tan bueno "términos" porque él no suele confiar en nadie.

-Eso prueba muchas cosas; y yo no tengo malas intenciones con él.

-Eso espero… como dije, estoy con mi hermano, pero… si me entero que le haces algo… te ganaréis un enemigo, y no lo dudes: no sólo yo estoy dispuesto a darte guerra en caso de que pase algo… no sé si lo podéis ver, pero los latinos estamos dispuestos a ayudarnos entre nosotros, aunque no se note*, y somos más fuertes de lo que muchos piensan.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No… es una advertencia- se dirigió a la salida de la sala, pero antes de salir agregó- por cierto, espero que esto se quede entre nosotros… no creo que queráis preocupar más a México…- y salió dejando solo a Rusia… sólo esperaba que las reacciones de los demás países no le trajeran tantos problemas… aunque, bien… por el pequeño amante del picante… estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos ellos…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Cuba y Brasil: **bueno, por varias razones podemos suponer que a Cuba le agrada Rusia (sistemas de gobierno, pasado, etc.), y Brasil también tiene tratos con Rusia, el más notorio, es el BRIC (Brasil-Rusia-India-China) que engloba a estas cuatro naciones por su tamaño, su PIB y su población; hasta donde tengo entendido, estos eran los cuatro primero "participantes", sin embargo México y Corea del Sur son comparables con los otros cuatro, aunque no fueron tomados en cuenta al principio porque ya pertenecían a la OCDE; a pesar de ello, últimamente también se cuentan, y sobre todo de México, se espera un incremente del PIB y la baja de los índices de pobreza (para el 2050 seremos potencia xD), pero eso sí, tienen que poner su granito de arena.

**Chile y Perú: **La voz de la razón, según mi criterio, entre los países latinoamericanos; no he sabido que estos tengan tantos problemas (por ahí escuché que Chile ha sido uno de los más estables en cuanto a la paz interna, y Perú prácticamente lo mismo)

**Costa Rica: **en este caso, voy a poner a Costa Rica como el hermanito que más "quiere" a México, la razón es que fue el primer país centroamericano con quien México hizo tratados comerciales (en palabras "Hetalescas" el primero que buscó las paces con Alejandro entre los del centro de América) además de que él no quería separarse de México en "esos tiempos" sin embargo, tubo que hacerlo u_u

**Doble sentido: **lo digo por el albur que es muy conocido en nuestro país (de hecho es "originario" de aquí, y me he dado cuenta sobre todo cuando hablo con amigas de otros países, que no saben lo que es el albur), y porque muchos de nosotros somos unos mal pensados (yo me incluyo)

**Malos momentos: **algo que me enorgullece: México ha sido un país muy solidario, incluso en sus peores momentos de crisis (apoyó a otros países incluso después de la Revolución), además últimamente ha invertido en Perú para mejorar las condiciones de vida de las personas de allá.

**Siempre nos peleamos: **díganme: ¿Cuántas veces no han escuchado mexicanos ofender a argentinos y viceversa?, bueno, es común por el asunto del fut bol, sin embargo, yo sé que en el fondo de nuestros latinos corazones hay cierto pareció mutuo. Por cierto, esto se me ocurrió después de escuchar algo que nos dijo nuestro profe de Historia; él es argentino, pero ha vivido sus últimos 35 años en México, y dice que le tiene un gran amor a nuestro país, al igual que a Argentina.

**La "hermandad latina": **por lo menos en el caso de México, no se nota tanto que esté muy unido a los demás países de Latinoamérica (ustedes saben: por gringolandia) sin embargo, compartimos una cultura y muchos intereses (escuchen la canción de "si el norte fuera sur" de Ricardo Arjona, se las recomiendo); además la mayoría de las veces, pelean del mismo bando.

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

* * *

Inner: y?, bueno, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios con lo que les pareció este otro capítulo n_n

Kary: ya sé, está bastante extraña la actitud de Argentina (quien lo diría ¿verdad?), pero bueno, no podía poner a Brasil por las razones antes dichas, y como que otros países no cuadraban para esta parte xD ah!, por cierto, tampoco Costa Rica quiere mucho a Rusia (piensa que le va a quitar a su hermano), sin embargo no se lo dice u_u; otra cosa: de los hermanos que dijo Argentina que podían ayudar, puedo decirles que se refiere a los más "grandes"; nada más...

Inner: bueno, ahora los agradecimientos son para: **Grellicious x3, Juan Nikte, Autumleaf, hikari-chan, kikyoyami8, Youko Saiyo, Lily Yavetil, Misaki-chu, Hinata Jagerjaques, Mar, Loreley Kirkland, angelmex y shadowleani; **chicas: Gracias!

Kary: ya sabes, **Grellicious x3, **que te queremos muchísimo por tanta ayuda y datos que nos has dado hasta el momento n_n

Inner: por cierto, he tratado de responder a todos los reviews, pero por obvias razones no puedo responder a los anónimos; sin embargo, se me ocurrió que era buena idea responderlos aquí (da, me tarde mucho en pensarlo ¬¬) bueno, eso lo pondré hasta abajo n_n

Kary: por ahora me despido, nos vemos al siguiente capítulo, que espero pueda subir el lunes, pero si me es posible antes, ¡Antes!

Inner: hasta luego!

* * *

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Hikari-chan: **da, eso puede ser… muajajaja, Rusia no quiere que dañen a México, y buscará la oportunidad para hacerlo xD, pero… claro que nuestro querido Ale también va a meter mano, después de todo… ¡Es mexicano!

**Mar: **por supuesto!, y lo esperamos con ansias, y como bien dices, hay que ayudar n_n; también me alegra que te guste el fic y no te preocupes por salirte del tema; a mí me pasa un par de veces al día en las que el nacionalismo sale a flote!


	5. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse. En este capi algo de "la verdad" sobre los problemas del país, y un lenguaje algo fuerte, pero censuré las palabrotas n_n

Kary: Privet chicos!

Inner: Al fin terminamos este capitulo (no sé por que, pero es el que más nos costó trabajo después del primero)

Kary: Da, de hecho tuvimos que reescribir el principio un par de veces, porque no estabamos seguras de que era lo que debería venir aquí; y en cierto momento, los problemas iban a comenzar desde el principio de este capitulo, pero decidimos darle un poquito más de tiempo a la parejita n_n

Inner: Y bueno, además este capi es algo más largo que los demás; el que sigue igual va a ser un poco más largo.

Kary: Bueno, esperamos que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Oscuridad.**

-Vamos, Rusia, ¡aún hay mucho que ver!- media tarde, y el sol caía oblicuo sobre una de las ciudades más grandes del planeta; México arrastraba a Rusia por otra de las llenísimas calles de su capital, mientras le mostraba los edificios más importantes; de vez en cuando se detenían al ver algo más interesante que lo demás o incluso llegaban a entrar a tiendas o museos.

Se habían levantado desde temprano para poder ir a recorrer la ciudad, y aunque Ale le había dicho a Iván que se necesitaba más de un día para poder verla completamente, insistía en que vieran todos los lugares posibles, así que le dio un bello recorrido por todo Chapultepec, y luego por las calles más importantes de la ciudad; ahora lo estaba jalando, y el mexicano se veía bastante emocionado.

-¡Quiero que veas algo que seguro te va a gustar!- continuó caminando- cierra los ojos, ¿va?- en cuanto éste lo hizo, México lo dirigió con cuidado a través de una media calle más; luego se detuvieron y el menor le dijo- ¡Ábrelos!- las orbes violetas se abrieron de inmediato para contemplar lo que el mexicano le quería mostrar; una sonrisa no pudo dejar de asomarse en su rostro: lo había llevado justo al Zócalo, en donde se alzaba la enorme bandera de México, pero además, ahora junto a ella, en otra enorme hasta pero de color negro y algo más baja que la otra, se elevaba su propia bandera; ambos símbolos de las diferentes patrias, ondeaban en ese momento al compás de una suave ráfaga y se entrelazaban de manera sutil.

-E-es, muy lindo México- vaya, al parecer el moreno se había adelantado un poco a unos planes parecidos que él tenía, sin embargo, esto no lo molestó, sino que le enterneció aquel bello gesto por parte del joven latino- gracias- besó su frente, y lo abrazó protectoramente.

-Jeje, de nada- en cuanto se soltaron del abrazo, el menor le dijo- oye, vamos a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece?- el otro asintió y siguió a Ale unas calles más desde donde estaban; al poco tiempo, vio un pequeño establecimiento pintado de negro y con un sujeto que vigilaba la puerta, pero por lo demás, se veía agradable- me encanta venir aquí, siempre me puedo encontrar con algunos de mis cuates… ¡Hola, Julio!- saludó al hombre en la puerta, y éste le devolvió el saludo.

-Buenas, señor México, veo que viene acompañado…

-¡Sí!, te lo presento, él, es Rusia- por un momento Julio se quedó mirando al más alto, pero luego le estrechó la mano- jeje, bueno, vamos a pasar- y ambas naciones cruzaron el umbral de la puerta; en cuanto estuvieron adentro, Iván pudo apreciar el interior: las paredes estaban pintadas de anaranjado, y había azulejo crema en el suelo, además de que había colgados algunos cuadros de paisajes del país, y las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles bordados; sí, estaba adornado a la mexicana.

Mientras cruzaban esa estancia hasta la barra, Rusia pudo notar que la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos; varias manos se alzaron para saludar al mexicano, y del otro lado pudo ver a un grupo de chicas que le sonreían de manera coqueta; no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso cuando Alejandro les devolvió el saludo, aunque sus celos bajaron un poco, cuando el chico comenzó a presentarlo con todos los presentes que se cruzaban por su camino. Estrechó varias manos también él y sonrió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de la gran simpatía que le tenían los amigos de su pequeño mexicano.

-¡Don Rafa!- en la barra México saludó a un hombre de piel clara y algunas canas que estaba preparando algunos tragos para otras personas que estaban en la barra- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-¡Ale!, Pos muy bien, gracias a Dios… las cosas han mejorado bastante por aquí- le aseguró; los dos países tomaron asiento frente a él- ¡Ah!, señor Rusia, debe ser usted; mucho gusto en conocerlo- Rusia sonrió de nuevo: le agradaba mucho la gente de ese lugar- ¡Hasta que por fin este chamaco se puso abusado y ustedes dos se aliaron!, me parece muy bien- asintió con energía- de veras que la economía se ha mejorado mucho desde hace un mes gracias a su ayuda- se volteó y buscó un par de botellas entre los estantes; al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando y las puso frente a los dos- lo de siempre México, y… supongo que al señor le ha de gustar el vodka- ambos asintieron- bien, estas corren por mi cuenta- unos metros más allá, un grupo de jóvenes que acababa de llegar lo estaba llamando- al ratito regreso, disfruten sus tragos- y los dejó solos.

-Jaja, este Don Rafa- abrió su botella y se sirvió- ¿cómo te han caído todos?

-Muy bien México, son gente muy agradable, aunque es obvio que así tenían que ser, teniendo en cuenta como es su país- México se avergonzó un poco pero le agradeció con la mirada y acercó un platito con botana que el barman había dejado ahí hace rato.

-¡Pos, salud!- levantó su vaso y el ruso lo imitó haciendo chocar los envases.

Los dos bebieron hasta el fondo y se volvieron a servir; pasaron largo rato platicando sobre tribialidades, mientras continuaban copa tras copa, y veían a la gente a su alrededor; Rusia se sorprendió un poco del gran aguante del mexicano, pues ya llevaban aproximadamente 5 vasos bien servidos, y aún no se veía ni siquiera un leve sonrojo de embriaguez.

-Jeje, y aquella vez fue en la que me fue mejor en el mundial… claro que después Alemania nos eliminó*, pero…- los temas habían cambiado bastante desde que comenzaron, y ahora ambos hablaban de futbol, incluso recordaban cuando sus equipos se habían enfrentado durante un mundial; Rusia sonreía al ver como Alejandro se apasionaba tanto cuando hablaba de su equipo y le decía que algún día ganaría el mundial. De prono unos gritos afuera los sacaron de la conversación.

-¡No puede pasar, señor!

-¡Pen****!, ¡Déjame pasar!, ¡Necesito hablar con Alejandro!

-¡Espere!, ¡Le diré al señor México si quiere salir a atenderlo!

-¡Hijo de la chin****!, ¡Quítate!- Alejandro se levantó de su lugar en la barra y Rusia lo imitó, queriendo saber quién era aquel que quería hablar con el muchacho, pero éste levantó una mano y le dijo:

-'perame aquí por favor… es un amigo y tengo que hablar con él- Iván se volvió a sentar, y observó como el mexicano salía del pequeño bar y los gritos de afuera cesaban de inmediato.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que esperó paciente en su lugar en la barra, sin embargo el chico no regresaba, y se comenzó a preocupar un poco; incluso la gente del lugar se veía ligeramente intranquila, aunque el barman lo miraba de de vez en cuando y le dedicaba una mirada entre paternal y relajada. Al cabo de unos momentos más, decidió salir a buscarlo.

Al llegar a la calle, miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver más que una enorme avenida que salía en uno de los extremos de la calle; se dispuso a ir hacia allá, cuando escuchó unos golpes detrás de él; se volteó y se dio cuenta de que no había notado un estrecho callejón que salía del otro lado de la calle donde estaban; caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y el ruido de una conversación apagada llegó a sus oídos; se pegó contra la pared para escuchar mejor.

-… así que dile que ya le baje a sus pende*****; no lo voy a seguir aguantando por más tiempo, ¿me escuchaste, p***?- era la voz del mexicano, y sonaba bastante molesto; se podría decir que incluso se había odio en sus palabras.

-P-pero, es que ellos…

-Me vale madres; dile que si quiere seguir con sus "negocitos" que se vaya con cuidado; no le voy a permitir otra de esas jugadas, no puede seguir así con la gente nada más porque se le cruza enfrente. Además que desde hace dos meses que no cae con la lana.

-Y-ya se lo he d-dicho, p-pero no…

-¡Escucha pen****!, dile también que es su última advertencia: últimamente me ha dado tiempo de hacerme más fuerte, y también he sacado provecho de muchas circunstancias*, así que aunque quiera ya no me puede chantajear- el otro hombre susurró algo que Rusia no alcanzó a escuchar- bien, bien, eso quería oír- algo cayó al suelo, y por lo que se pudo notar, era el sujeto que estaba hablando con México- ahora lárgate, y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí hasta que me traigas la respuesta- el otro se levantó y se echó a correr; por un momento solamente sonaron sus pasos alejarse hacia el otro lado.

Iván se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír; tanto así, que no se dio cuenta cuando el mexicano decidió salir del callejón, y ambos chocaron en la esquina. El menor aún tenía la sombra del enojo en su semblante, y un pequeño "gallito" justo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

-A-a… Iván; ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- se acomodó el cabello con una mano.

-¿Qué fue eso, México?

-¿E-eso?, n-no, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar, jaja- le sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos, y luego lo tomó del brazo- ¿qué te parece si volvemos adentro?, quizás Don Rafa esté preocupado…- y lo llevó al interior del bar otra vez; el ruso captó entonces las miradas aliviadas de los presentes, y sobre todo la del barman, que les sonrió.

Se volvieron a sentar y se sirvieron de nuevo; no hablaron durante algunos minutos y había algo de tensión en el ambiente. Rusia se recargó en la barra con los codos y suspiró: estaba molesto y no podía negarlo.

Sí, él ya se imaginaba de lo que había estado hablando el mexicano con aquel hombre; él mismo tenía que hacer tratos parecidos en su país: como bien sabía, era un mal necesario, y necesitaba de negocios como "ese" para aportar un poco más a la economía del estado*; además de que de esa forma podía "evitar" por lo menos en cierta medida la violencia que podía desatarse si no lo hacía. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le molestaba era que no lo sabía: hasta el momento pensaba que conocía al mexicano perfectamente; si bien, sabía que tenía tantas facetas que estaba seguro de no haberlas visto todas, tenía la idea de que por lo menos estaba al tanto de los tratos que tenía el menor.

-Am…- volvió a servir los dos vasos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar- México; yo… quisiera saber qué fue todo lo de hace rato- Alejandro levantó la vista y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Pues… me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace la persona que quiero- se había propuesto preguntárselo de manera directa y sincera, cosa que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara ligeramente y le dirigiera una sonrisa algo triste. Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, tú sabrás, que como países tenemos que hacer ciertos "negocios" y tratar con ciertas "personas" aunque no nos guste del todo; en un principio fue algo a lo que no le tomé importancia*, en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer un grupito de personas no parecía afectarle a nadie, sobre todo si lo que vendían se iba pa'l lado de los gringos*- le dio otro trago a la copa que tenía en la mano- pero las cosas se comenzaron a poner difíciles cada vez más: el gringo reforzó sus fronteras, y las "hierbitas" no podían pasar, y gran parte se comenzó a quedar aquí; con todo eso, la violencia aumentó y bueno… yo también me tuve que meter a todo este asunto; no te lo voy a negar, también me trae muchos beneficios- su sonrisa se volvió algo divertida y sus ojos brillaron- aunque me ha traído problemas: porque quien le vende la hierba a "mis cuates" es mi hermana Colombia*, _¿_quién lo diría_?, _o que el gringo siempre me está echando la culpa por eso- vació su vaso de una sola vez y se sirvió de nuevo, un tono rojo había comenzado a aparecer por sus mejillas- y aunque mi amigo "el zeta*" me dice que no me preocupe, pos yo siempre soy quien tengo que pagar los platos rotos- finalizó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿E-eso es todo?

-¡Pos sí!, ¿Qué otra cosa que esperabas?, 'ta bien que busque sacar dinero a esto, pero hay cosas que ellos hacen y que no me cuadran a mí, así que de vez en cuando los acompaño y trato de que no lo hagan; precisamente por eso estaba hablando con ese güey: no le haría tal daño a mi gente, desde siempre es la que me ha acompañado…- rió divertido.

-Te creo- y los dos rieron mientras volvían a beber.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos salían del pequeño local apoyándose sobre los hombros del otro; se tambaleaban un poco al caminar y México cantaba mientras que Rusia sólo lo escuchaba y reía, estaba algo menos borracho que el menor pero igualmente esa "competencia" no oficial de a ver quien tomaba más lo dejó bastante mareado.

-_Hermoso cariño~ hermoso carinio~ que Dios me ha mandado a sir desinao no'mas para mi~__*_ - pronto llegaron a la casa del moreno y subieron las escaleras con dificultad- …_ presiosho regalo, presiosho regalo del cielo ha llegao y me ha colmao de disha y amoor~ _hip' oye Rushia, hip', ¿sabes a quién le… hip', de-dedico esta canshion?

-N-no… ¿q-quién es la o él aforshtunado?- ya habían llegado a la recamara del menor.

-¡Pos tú!, ¿quién más?- por primera vez, logró colorear completamente el rostro del mayor, que escondió un poco sus mejillas dentro de la bufanda, sin embargo, México se la quitó al instante y le plantó un beso, en cuanto se separaron, lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído- _hermoso cariño~, ya estoy como un niño, con nuevo juguete, contento y feliz~; no puedo evitarlo, y quiero gritarlo~, hermoso cariño que Dios me ha mandado no'mas para mi~- _la puerta del cuarto se cerró; y el perfume de los cabellos del mexicano lo inundó: era una deliciosa fragancia que lo podía hacer caer al instante… que lo tenía en sus manos…- _no'mas para mi…_

****o****

Un joven rubio y con un par de gafas estaba sentado en una cómoda silla, de espaldas a la puerta de la oficina donde estaba; no había ningún sonido a su alrededor, y la habitación permanecía apenas con la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas.

De pronto se escucharon un par de pasos que se acercaban, y un hombre irrumpió por la puerta:

-Buenas tardes señor América, disculpe, la señorita B…

-¡Quítate, inútil!- una chica de largos cabellos empujó al hombre casi haciéndolo caer al suelo- tengo que hablar contigo América- el sujeto permaneció un momento sin decir nada, mientras el otro hombre no se atrevía a moverse siquiera.

-_Excellent!,_ James, ya puedes retirarte, la señorita y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar- James asintió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él- veo… que has decidido aceptar mi propuesta.

-Sí- le respondió secamente la chica- lo que sea para deshacer esa alianza.

-Perfecto- se levantó de la silla y le dio la vuelta al escritorio- entonces no necesitaremos más de una semana para llevar a cabo nuestros planes- la joven lo miró escéptica y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de poder lograrlo?, ninguno de los dos es alguien fácil de intimidar.

-Oh, no subestimes al héroe… tengo mis métodos, además, no he sido el vecino de México por tantos años sin saber sus puntos débiles- sonrió con superioridad- muy bien- sacó un papel de un cajón del escritorio- aquí está el tratado; en cuanto firmes me confieres poder sobre tus armas y de cierta manera sobre tu territorio…

-¡Espera, idiota!, no te puedo dar poder sobre eso ¡¿Cómo sé que no te vas a quedar con ello luego de que termines con la alianza?

-Sabes que no necesito tus tierras; yo soy un héroe y con mis posiciones es más que suficiente; sin embargo… si piensas que es un costo muy alto para separar a Rusia de México…

-¡Nada es lo demasiado caro!- el gringo sonrió de nuevo y le mostró con una palma el papel y un bolígrafo; la joven se lo arrebató y se acercó al documento; escribió su nombre sobre la línea indicada y luego se irguió de nuevo- ya está.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo: Belarus- guardó la hoja de papel y una mirada maligna se asomó en su rostro- hoy mismo comenzaré con el plan- ella asintió y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse; Estados Unidos se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla a la salida; sin embargo cuando acababan de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, se toparon con un chico que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y bastante preocupado; por su expresión se podría decir que escuchó todo lo que habían estado diciendo.

-¿Quién es este…?

-Canadá…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**El mejor mundial de México: **Mundial hecho en México en 1986: México llegó a los cuartos de final quedando en la sexta posición, luego de 5 partidos sin derrota, lamentablemente después Alemania nos eliminó (aunque fue en penales, pues el partido en sí, terminó en 0-0); si bien es cierto que en el mundial del 70 (que también fue en México) terminó igualmente en los cuartos de final, en este caso me parece no había octavos (así que dio un partido menos que en la ocasión anterior)

**Sacar provecho: **bueno, como sabemos, un mexicano busca la manera de sacar provecho de cualquier cosa (bueno, la mayoría, y ¡hasta ustedes aunque no se den cuenta!) incluso durante la segunda Guerra Mundial se aprovechó de las circunstancias para vender más materia prima y firmar un tratado de fuerza aérea (no perdió el tiempo xD), sin embargo, esta expresión viene a que bien, México quiere a Rusia, pero, también aprovecha la situación; no lo mal interpreten, no es que quiera usar a Rusia, pero sabe que necesita estar en buenas condiciones para su pueblo y para él n_n

**Ayudan a la economía del estado: **es cierto: de cierta forma el narcotráfico aporta algo de dinero a los países (a los países ¡eh!, pero suele volver a la pobreza a muchas personas) esto se da porque no sólo es obtener el dinero y ya: se necesita "lavarlo" y por ello, al final un poco de la morralla acaba ayudando a la nación (es vergonzoso, pero es cierto)

**No le dio mucha importancia: **bueno, otro dato: cuando el problema del narcotráfico comenzó (y aún varias décadas después) este no se tomó muy en cuenta como un problema, de hecho esta es una de las principales causas por las que se hayan formado tan "poderosas" organizaciones delictivas u_u

**Para el lado de los gringos: **anteriormente, no se buscaba dejar la droga en México (bueno, no era el destino principal), sino que se buscaba llegar a Estados Unidos, sin embargo, cuando estos comenzaron a reforzar sus fronteras, la droga se empezó a quedar en el país, y los vendedores, tuvieron que buscar hacer negocio aquí, sin embargo, nuestro "vecinito" aún sigue siendo el principal consumidor y de una manera que no tengo idea de cómo (xD), estos cuates logran pasar la hierba.

**Colombia: **principal productor de ella, el más grande en Latinoamérica y de los más grandes en el mundo (no se necesita decir más), y no es una pedrada eh; también puedo decir que México es el más corrupto y violento de Latinoamérica (¡y sigue sin ser una pedrada!)

**Hermoso cariño: **pues una canción muy conocida y cantada aquí en México; su autor es: Fernando Zenaido Maldonado Rivera; la verdad me encanta esta, y se escucha preciosa con mariachi; tenía pensado poner la de "Cielito lindo", pero ahora me voy enterando de que "la Sierra Morena" que se menciona, está en España (háganme el ******** favor) y bueno… pero al final me di cuenta de que esta es la que mejor cuadraba (ya sabrán por qué muajaja)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

Kary: jaja, y bueno, qué tal?

Inner: Canadá-san se dio cuenta de los planes de su hermano xDDD

Kary: haa~ y qué les pareció Méxi-narco?; bueno, la verdad es que desde el principio quería ponerlo así, pero necesitaba el momento correcto n_n

Inner: bueno aquí un par de aclaraciones: le puse de nombre "el zeta" (la idea me la dio una amiga xD), pero es el líder de los zetas, aunque por razones propias no quice poner el nombre real o su "alias"

Kary: y por cierto: si tienen curiosidad, de lo que estaban "hablando" (o más bien de lo que Méx estaba gritando) era quizás un ataque contra algunas personas (que no tiene nada que ver con nada malo) y por eso nuestro querido país se enojó (si su gente sufre, él sufre, y no sólo emocionalmente)

Inner: am... creo que es todo; en fin ahora, agradecimientos: **Youko Saiyo, Mar, PanLeeBlackfraids, , Autumleaf, Loreley Kirkland, _Grellicious x3_, me, shadowleani, angelmex, Lily Yavetil, Hinata Jagerjaques, Juan Nikte e Itzel**

Kary: de veras que me siento super bien porque me manden sus comentarios y más me alegra que les guste la historia n_n; y bueno, ya saben que como siempre esperamos nuevos reviews con sus opiniones o con recomendaciones (estamos abiertas a las criticas xD)

Inner: y bueno, nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo, que espero subir el viernes!

Kary: ya en ese comenzarán los "verdaderos problemas" (aunque claro, que en este ya vieron que el gringo comenzó a meter su cuchara)

Inner: nos vemos!

Kary: proshchaite!

* * *

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Mar: **jaja bueno, a veces es difícil, pero cuando vives rodeada de albureros, pues terminas pensando mal de todo aunque no sepas alburear xD; gracias de nuevo y traere la continuacion lo más pronto posible n_n (el viernes xD)

**me: **uy daaa!, Perú es muy lindo jaja, y tambien muy buena onda; la verdad también tengo varias amigas en Perú y se me hacen chicas muy amables n_n

**Itzel: **bueno, sí hay otros en los que emparejan a nuestro Mex con Rusia (o con otro país) pero obviamente la mayoría son de USAxMéxico ¬¬; sin embargo es una pareja que nunca me gustará (aunque tengo algunas ideas... pero claro que voy a hacer sufrir a USA xD; así que no sé si cuenta exactamente xD) da, y RusiaxMexico son lindos juntos :3; la verdad se complementean muy bien n_n


	6. No lo hagas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse.

Kary: hola chicos!

Inner: he aqui el siguiente capi!

Kary: pero antes de que lo lean, tenemos un anuncio que darles.

Inner: no se preocupen, no tiene nada que ver con el fic (bueno, de manera "directa" xD)

Kary: lo que pasa es que ya pusieron la "etiqueta" de México en Fanfiction!

Inner: lo que significa que ya pueden poner en "character" a México (si es que tienen un fic de él o piensan hacer uno, ya está!) además de que si quieren buscar fics de México, pues significa que ya podrán hacerlo n_n

Kary: si me preguntan; tengo entendido que aún no sale México, peroooo~... según lo que me dijo una amiga (**Juan Nikte** te amooo~) ya se ha mencionado a México en Hetalia (vagamente, pero se ha hecho en varias ocaciones xD) y según dicen, es sólo uno XP

Inner: a por cierto! hace poquito me di cuenta de que Costa Rica era chica (asi lo suelen poner) sin embargo yo lo puse como chico (ups!) así que así le seguremos (ya ni modo u_u) y su nombre, pues es Fernando

Kary: bueno, parece que ya nos extendimos con esto; así que aquí les dejamos el fic!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**No lo hagas.**

-¿Quién es este…?

-Canadá…- Estados Unidos miró algo nervioso a su hermano, que abrazaba con fuerza a Kumajiro; sus ojos violetas reflejaban la preocupación y la tristeza, en pocas palabras: la decepción.

-Al, dime que no es cierto todo lo que escuché.

-¡No!, no es lo que tú piensas, _bro_; yo… es que- ninguna excusa coherente acudía a sus pensamientos en ese momento, y la mirada tétrica que Bielorrusia le dirigía a su hermano no ayudaba en nada, así que dijo:- ok, te lo explicaré todo, pero primero déjame acompañar a "Bela" a la salida- con paso largo caminó por el corredor hacia la puerta principal, la cual abrió para que saliera la chica; antes de cerrar la puerta, miró hacia atrás, y agregó en un susurro- no te preocupes, no dejaré que alguien interrumpa mis planes… todo seguirá como lo previsto- y cerró la puerta.

Muy bien, ahora ya tenía su plan listo y México volvería bajo "su ala" en menos tiempo del que cualquiera se podría imaginar; estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría, cuando una sueva voz le hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

-Al, ¿ya se fue ella?- su hermano se asomó por el pasillo y se acercó a él al ver que la joven ya se había marchado; había dejado su oso polar en el suelo y jugaba con los pulgares- ¿e-en serio tienes planeado separar a México de Rusia?- trataba de que su voz sonara firme, pero sólo logró hacer que salieran tonos ligeramente quebrados.

-Matty…- estaba buscando las palabras correctas- yo… no quiero que me malinterpretes con esto: lo hago por el propio bien de México; sabes que nunca he confiado en Rusia, y sé que debo mantenerlos alejados; no… no es bueno que estén juntos: ¡No sabemos cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Iván!- sonrió para sus adentros: quizás en una parte de su mente pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto para México, sin embargo, lo que realmente le alegró es haber hablado de esa manera, tenía bien sabido que a su hermano le agradaba mucho el mexicano e iba a sacar provecho de esto- no podemos dejar que le pase nada, ¡Es como de la familia!- Matthew se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé Al, p-pero no… no te creo*- Alfred se quedó con la boca abierta pues su hermano nunca había sido así de directo con él- por favor hermano, n-no me mientas: s-sé que lo haces porque quieres a México para ti*.

-¡Matty!, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡yo soy un héroe!, y los héroes buscan el bien de las personas que los rodean, ¡y yo quiero salvar a México de Rusia!

-Y-yo… por favor no lo hagas- un tono de suplica apareció en esta ocasión- Rusia no es tan malo, y México lo quiere, yo lo sé; si los separas sólo vas a lograr que él sufra.

-Hermano, yo…

-Por favor- lo abrazó tomando desprevenido al mayor- no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas- cada vez que lo decía, el susurro se hacía menos audible y los brazos del canadiense lo apretaban con más fuerza; bajó la mirada y se obligó a corresponderle.

-Ok Matt… no lo haré- permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que el menor se separó poco a poco; luego le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su gemelo.

-Muchas gracias Al; me alegra que cambiaras de opinión- suspiró- sé que Alejandro es muy importante para ti, pero él también tiene derecho a elegir su camino- el estadounidense se encogió de hombros- ¡vamos!, esto sólo te hace un gran vecino, tanto para mí como para México- Alfred le sonrió tratando de parecer convencido- bueno… había venido para que comiéramos juntos, pero me parece que será mejor que sea en otra ocasión- tomó a su pequeño osito que en ese momento pasaba por sus pies y se dirigió a la puerta- _see you, Al!_

-_Good-bye!,_ por cierto Matty- el menor se volteó- lo lamento- el otro sólo le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la casa del gringo- lamento… que no te voy a hacer caso…

Esperó unos prudentes momentos, luego se dirigió al perchero que estaba junto a su puerta; tomó la chamarra que siempre solía usar y se la puso; tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la cochera: era momento de poner en marcha el plan: recuperaría lo que "era suyo" y que debió tomar desde un principio.

****o****

El canto de los pajarillos resonaba en el exterior, probablemente proveniente del jardín; un joven moreno de cabellos castaños estaba acostado sobre el sillón de la sala de la pequeña pero bonita casa; los rayos del sol entraban en la estancia y producían cierto calor, dando lugar a un ligero sopor.

El muchacho se levantó para evitar caer ante el sueño; prendió la televisión, pero no encontró nada interesante, hasta que dio con un noticiero internacional, que en ese momento pasaba los últimos hechos.

-"Y es así, como la alianza Ruso-Mexicana cumple su segundo mes; como hemos visto desde un principio, esta alianza a periodo un periodo de prosperidad para ambos países e incluso para países que tienen un trato directo con ellos; un ejemplo notorio de ello son las naciones latinoamericanas, que…"- apagó la TV, sin querer escuchar nada más sobre ello; lanzó el control hacia el otro lado y lo perdió de vista debajo de un mueble.

-¡Mentira!- "prosperidad", "naciones latinoamericanas"- ¡Puras mentiras!- Fernando se volvió a sentar y se abrazó a sí mismo; para que lo negaba: estaba muy triste; la alianza que su hermano había hecho con el ruso hacía que pasara menos tiempo con el mexicano, pues ahora además de destinar tiempo a sus asuntos como país, pasaba días o hasta semanas en Rusia, por lo que simplemente, no lo podía ver.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, pues su hermano estaba tal y como había escuchado: en periodo de prosperidad, y además, algo que él mismo había notado: felicidad y enamoramiento. Sin embargo, más y más pensamientos volvían a su mente acompañados de la tristeza al recordar viejos tiempos en los que vivía en la misma casa que México y junto con sus demás hermanos centroamericanos.

Escuchó el sonido de un motor y un auto estacionarse frente a su casa; quiso pensar que la "visita" era para alguno de sus vecinos, pero la campana del timbre sonando hizo que desechara esa idea y fuera a abrir de mala gana; su desagrado aumentó cuando estuvo frente a quien había tocado.

-Estados Unidos; ¿qué quieres?

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el rubio, pero antes de recibir respuesta, empujó un poco al muchacho y entró- veo que estás solo- dijo mientras entraba a la sala en donde unos momentos antes había estado Costa Rica- excelente.

-Muy bien gringo, dime que es lo que quieres o vete de mi casa- definitivamente no estaba de humor para aguantar al norteamericano.

-Jeje, veo que estás molesto; pero ¿sabes qué?, yo también lo estoy- el centroamericano bufó: tampoco se le antojaba escuchar los problemas del otro- pero bueno, algo me dice que la fuente de nuestros problemas es la misma, tú sabes: la alianza "Ruso-Mexicana"- Fernando abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-_Oh my friend_, pues la verdad se nota, con todo ese tiempo que pasa Rusia con México, sé que le queda poco tiempo para estar con sus hermanos, y especialmente contigo- al ver su expresión, Alfred supo que había dado en el clavo; era ahora o nunca: tenía que poner en práctica la "primera fase"- sin embargo, eso no es lo peor, y mucho menos lo más preocupante, porque… ¿tú… no confías en Rusia verdad?

-Yo… n-no; ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues, yo tampoco; desde hace semanas que he escuchado muchas cosas que me dicen varios de mis amigos*, y la verdad… me he empezado a preocupar mucho por las verdaderas intenciones de Rusia con México- Costa Rica se acercó preocupado.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Que Iván sólo busca sacar los recursos de Alejandro: quiere tomar todo lo que pueda de su territorio y luego dejarlo en la pobreza- el moreno apretó los puños enfadado, estaba a punto de ponerse a despotricar contra del soviético, cuando un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza; entonces miró a los ojos al norteamericano y le preguntó desafiante:

-Entonces, si es que has escuchado todo eso, ¿por qué no has hecho nada para separarlos?- la pregunta que Alfred había estado esperando.

-Aunque no lo creas, ya lo intenté, pero México no lo entiende y sigue sin querer hacerme caso; no entiende que de verdad soy un héroe y que lo quiero ayudar; incluso ya hice algunos tratos en caso de que cambie de opinión o de que tenga que entrar en su ayuda si es que se necesita, pero… como corre la situación no creo que pueda hacer nada- el menor bajó la vista algo deprimido- si por lo menos quisiera hablar con migo, estoy seguro de que lo podría convencer, pero no quiere ni verme; por eso he venido aquí- Costa Rica levantó la mira y le dirigió una expresión de confusión- quiero que… que le envíes un mensaje a Alejandro: dile que lo verás en su casa y que vaya solo.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¿cómo sé qué no quieres aprovechar tú la situación?, desde siempre se ha sabido que quieres el territorio de mi hermano.

-¿y por qué no lo he tomado?- cuestionó Alfred- desde el principio he tenido el poder para hacerlo y no lo he hecho; eso prueba que no me interesa y que busco su bien- dejó pensando por un momento a la nación centroamericana- vamos_, please_; es lo único que necesito: te aseguró que voy a lograr que México entre en razón, y después de eso volverá a nosotros… y en especial a ustedes que son sus hermanos- agregó como si no quisiera.

-Bueno yo…- no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptar eso.

-Ok, te entiendo, es difícil esta decisión, pero creo que no debo presionarte más; no lo hagas, de verdad está bien- hizo ademán de irse, pero antes agregó en un susurro- sólo espero encontrar la manera de proteger a México.

-¡Espera!- el gringo volteó- lo haré.

-_Excellent!_

Costa Rica escribió la nota para México diciéndole lo que el estadounidense le había pedido, por mientras este permanecía sentado en el sillón esperando a que el chico terminara; en cuanto lo hizo, el moreno firmó y envió la "carta"; probablemente llegaría a las manos del mexicano en una hora como máximo: era una de las ventajas de ser un país. Suspiró en cuanto lo hizo y se volvió hacia Alfred que ahora sonreía.

-Muy bien, ya está, ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora me voy: tengo que encontrar a México en su casa.

-Voy contigo.

-Aaa… no; yo, um… tengo que hacerlo yo solo… es que, si vas tú, seguramente sentirá que te llevé para presionarlo a que aceptara.

-Supongo que tienes razón; bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer…- el rubio asintió y salió de la casa, dejando al otro chico con una extraña sensación en el pecho- espero haber hecho lo correcto.

****o****

Era una noche despejada, y se podía ver el oscuro manto con aquellos pequeños destellos de las estrellas; a pesar de estar casi congelándose, México permanecía afuera, en una bonita y sencilla terraza de la casa de Rusia, ¿la razón?: el ruso también estaba ahí. Ambos miraban el firmamento en silencio; al poco un viento helado hizo que ambos salieran del ensimismamiento.

-Brr…- Ale tembló de frío y se abrazó, frotando las palmas de sus manos contra sus brazos en busca de calor.

-Vamos adentro, México.

-P-pero creí q-que q-querías estar aquí afuera- le dijo sin dejar de temblar.

-Lo dije, pero México tiene frío, así que será mejor volver adentro, ¿da?- el moreno asintió sonriendo, y los dos entraron; se acomodaron en el sillón mientras veían como el fuego de la chimenea consumía poco a poco el carbón- México, dime: ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- desde hacía unas semanas que eso le daba vueltas por la cabeza y quería saberlo.

-¿Eh?- el mexicano por su parte estaba confundido: nunca le había hecho esa pregunta, y de cualquier manera: no era algo que le gustara contestar, sobre todo porque sus antepasados le habían inculcado a que no debería temerle a nada, y que si lo hacía, nunca mostrara debilidad ante eso*

-¿Qué es a lo que México le tiene miedo?; yo por ejemplo, le tengo miedo a quedarme solo… y a mi hermana- rieron un poco ante esto- pero nunca he sabido que México le tenga miedo a algo.

-Pues… yo… ¿qué te diré?: sí, hay tres cosas a las que tengo miedo; una de ellas es, pues es- dudó un momento antes de decirlo, sin embargo, se armó de valor y respondió- es morir lejos de mi tierra: prefiero morir pronto dentro de ella, que vivir muchos años fuera; el problema es que es algo que sabe el gringo, de los otros dos estoy seguro que no tienen idea… y pues las otras dos cosas son…- pero el ruido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras; el mexicano se adelantó a abrir, y afuera se encontró a un hombre alto envuelto en un grueso abrigo, pero que no daba muestras de tener frío- ¿si?

-Carta para el señor México- le puso el pequeño papel en la mano, y luego de hacer un gesto de despedida se marchó; Ale cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala en donde aún se encontraba Iván sentado.

-¿Quién era?

-Me mandaron una carta- la abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer- es de Costa Rica… mmm… dice que me quiere ver en mi casa; al parecer es urgente.

-Está bien, vamos- se levantó en busca de un abrigo.

-No espera; dice que vaya solo- ambos se miraron por un momento; sí, era algo extraño, y para que los dos desconfiaran*; a pesar de ello, México le dijo- bueno, es Costa Rica; no creo que sea nada malo.

-Pero, ¿y si él planea…?

-Jaja, no vaya siendo; en ese caso me lo agarro a coscorrones- se burló el moreno- ya, no te preocupes; no pasa nada~*- tomó un par de gruesas chamarras y se las puso- volveré pronto- abrió la puerta y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por ella- ¡hasta luego!- la puerta se azotó con el aire, y el "sonido" del silencio envolvió al ruso que se había quedado mirando la puerta.

-Do svidaniya*, México…

****o****

Habían pasado unas horas desde que tomó su vuelo para la Ciudad de México; ahora caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pues su casa no se encontraba muy lejos, y los suaves rayos del sol de la tarde no le provocaban calor; pronto logró ver su casa entre los edificios y se sorprendió que su pequeño hermano no hubiera estado afuera esperándolo como siempre lo hacía cuando lo visitaba; a pesar de ello, entró en su casa y comenzó a llamarlo:

-Costa Rica~; ¿Dónde estás?- no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Fer!- escuchó algunos ruidos en su cuarto así que subió las escaleras para ver- ¿Fer?- más sonidos débiles- ¿'tas aquí?- abrió la puerta lentamente; su sonrisa que convirtió en un gesto de desagrado; apretó los puños con fuerza- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, ¡respóndeme gringo!

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**No te creo: **No sé si ya lo puse antes, pero hubo un tiempo más o menos en los primeros años de desarrollo de la nación canadiense, que el dinero que se usaba para empezar a progresar era proveniente de los Estados Unidos, por lo que muchos canadienses no estaban conformes y había cierto "miedo" a una invasión.

**Quieres a México: **No creo que esto necesite explicaciones; desde el primer momento en el que vio la oportunidad, Estados Unidos buscó apoderarse del territorio (lo logró en parte ¬¬) pero bueno, es obvio que lo intentaría, teniendo un territorio tan rico en todos los sentidos, al sur de él (¬¬)

**Varios de sus amigos:** pues con esto me refiero a la CIA, y a los posibles espías que podría tener USA en caso de que algo así pasara n_n

**Debilidad: **no sé si ustedes han visto la película de "Apocalipto"; bueno, en todo caso, si no la han visto, hay una parte en la que un viejito (no me acuerdo muy bien de quien era n_nU) le dice a su hijo que no debe tener miedo, y que no debe "contaminar" a la tribu con él; de ahí saqué la idea.

**Desconfianza:** ambos países están muy abajo en la escala de confianza hacia las autoridades y desconocidos; en una escala del 1 al 10 (donde 10 es un alto grado de confianza), México sacó un 3.1 y Rusia un 2.1 (hay una página oficial sobre eso, pero ahora no la encuentro; la buscaré y si la quieren luego se las paso)

"**No pasa nada": **Famosa frase muy usada en México sobre todo de forma cómica, para hacer burla a la política n_n

**Do svidaniya: **es la forma en la que se "escucharía" o se "escribiría" (en nuestro alfabeto) el adiós ruso.

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

Inner: y que les pareció?

Kary: sí, el gringo engañó a su hermano y al pobre Costa Rica T.T; y ya llegó a la casa de México para llevar a cabo su plan ¬¬

Inner: ya sabrán de que se trata, y les aseguro que no les gustará ¬¬

Kary: y cuales seran los otros dos miedos de Ale-kun?

Inner: jaja, bueno, eso tambien sera sorpresa xDD

Kary: agradecimientos a: **Youko Saiyo, _Grellicious x3, _shadowleani, angelmex, Hinata Jagerjaques, Lily Yavetil, PanLeeBlackfraids, Juan Nikte **(waa, en serio me emocioné, y quiero saber donde está todo eso xD), **Itzel, Mar y Autumleaf**

Inner: gracias chicas, me alegra que les guste y que hayamos podido juntar 60 reviews (T.T nunca pense llegar a tantos)

Kary: las queremos retearto xD

Inner: por ahora nos despedimos

Kary: el siguiente capi estará para el miercoles de la proxima semana, y si me es posible subirlo el martes; el martes lo tienen!

Inner: proshchaite!

* * *

**Reviews "anonimos"**

**Itzel: **Muchas gracias! (me pongo roja con los alagos xDD); y sí: aggg maldita Belarus!; pero así tiene que ser (se para en pose honorifica xD) y ya verás lo que va a hacer Alfredo con todo eso (malo ¬¬) nos vemos!

**Mar: **daaa... imposible que no te gusten estos sujetos (son lindos y sexys xDD ademas de yanderes xD) jaja, la verdad amo esa cancion yo tambien! es de mis favoritas (claro despues de Mexico lindo y querido~) y ya viste: Canadá no esta de parte de su hermano, y le agrada mucho México, le tiene gran aprecio porque Mex lo recuerda (xD) y lo trata bien; uuu... no hacerlos sufrir?; bueno, te prometo que... que... ¿como lo digo sin dar spoilers?; bueno, te aseguro que no te desepcionare!, y hora si: nos vemos!


	7. Chantajes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse; además USAxMex en este capi.

Kary: ho-ho... hola! *trata de sonreir con naturalidad*

Inner: c-como e-estan? *hace lo mismo*

Kary: jeje ok, ya basta de dramas, así escribimos este capitulo y ya es tarde para cambiarlo!

Inner: de acuerdo, muy bien chicas, se que porbablemente me vaya a odiar despues de que lean el capi, pero... por fa intenten no perder las esperanzas n_nU

Kary: que por qué?, simple respuesta: USAxMex (waaaa xkeeeee? T.T)

Inner: No, No es rape, xke ni sikiera llega a la parte fuerte (y aunque lo hiciera, no es rape!)

Kary: de cualquier manera esperamos que les guste (por lo menos en el sentido en el que se desarrolla la historia con el "drama" y todo ese choro)

Inner: y pa las que me dicen que les gusta esta pareja: pos aki esta para ustedes!

Kary: muy bien, creo ke mejor comentarios al final!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Chantajes.**

-Costa Rica~; ¿Dónde estás?- no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Fer!- escuchó algunos ruidos en su cuarto así que subió las escaleras para ver- ¿Fer?- más sonidos débiles- ¿'tas aquí?- abrió la puerta lentamente; su sonrisa que convirtió en un gesto de desagrado; apretó los puños con fuerza- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, ¡respóndeme gringo!; ¿y dónde está Costa Rica?- miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastros de su pequeño hermano- ¿le hiciste algo pen****?- Alfred rió con descaro.

-Jaja; tu pequeño hermano no está aquí, México; sólo somos tú y yo- lo dijo en un tono que hizo desconfiar aún más al mexicano.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- ¿Qué se creía al entrar en su casa sin previo aviso y "en esas situaciones"?*- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Dime y luego lárgate!- el rubio rió de nuevo.

-No lo creo México; de hecho… vine para "arreglar" de nuevo las cosas entre nosotros- Ale levantó una ceja- volverás con el héroe.

-Jajaja; no me hagas reír gringo, ni muerto vuelvo contigo- le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano; el güero lo ignoró aunque comenzaba a molestarse, sin embargo trató de seguir con su actitud "alegre"; quería convencerlo por las buenas, aunque si se seguía negando…

-Dime México: ¿Acaso estás mejor con ese ruso?, ¿ese monstruo es mejor que yo?

-Una: él no es un monstruo, como tú… comprenderás; y segunda: ¿crees que no es así?, desde que me independicé, nunca había estado mejor que con Rusia; él me escucha, me comprende y trata de que yo esté bien.

-¿Y qué yo no he hecho eso también?

-¡NO!, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, desde que me independicé me has estado jodiendo y buscando aprovecharte de mí en cualquier situación que se te presente: me quitas mis lentes, me amuelas más con la deuda externa, quieres que te venda más barato- la rabia se apoderaba de él; poco a poco levantaba más la voz, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar y abalanzarse sobre el otro para golpearlo- ¡No te preocupaba y no te preocupo en nada!, ¡sabes perfectamente que te aguanté muchas cosas, pero ya no más!- el rubio se quiso acercar a él para posar su mano sobre el hombro del moreno- ¡No me toques, pen****!, ¡tú menos que nadie puede hacerlo!- pero siguió estirando su mano; aunque antes de que pudiera llegar, se dio cuenta de una manchitas rojas en el cuello del mexicano que apenas se notaban por la piel morena.

-¿Qué es esto?- trató de tocarlas pero el otro se apartó- acaso… ¿te acostaste con Rusia?- el otro desvió la mirada; no estaba apenado, sólo molesto- ¡respóndeme!

-¿Qué chin***** te importa lo que haga?

-¿Lo hiciste?- ¡suficiente!, ahora estaba completamente furioso: ¿cómo pudo ser?, no lo sabía, pero el asunto se había salido más de control de lo que él esperaba y el ruso había tomado lo que "por ley era suyo"- ¿cómo dejaste que ese monstruo te tocara?- lo atrapó contra una pared.

-¡Qué el no es un monstruo!- le molestaba que todo el mundo dijera eso como si lo conocieran de verdad- ¡y suéltame!, no voy a acepar tu oferta y no hay nada que puedas hacer; hora el que está atado de manos eres tú- se permitió formar una mueca de burla.

-No me subestimes, México- él también sonrió- no creas que no sé cómo hacerte cambiar de opinión…

-No te bases tan sólo en lo que te dije en aquella ocasión… puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana: no voy a ceder- el odio destelló en sus ojos, pero por alguna razón bajó la mirada; Estados Unidos ensanchó su sonrisa: era momento de llevar a cabo lo planeado; con parsimonia acomodó un mechoncito de cabello que se había levantado de entre las matas negras.

-Por supuesto que sería difícil- por fin se separó de él- pero no creas que no te conozco.

-Jeje, ¿de veras?; entonces sabrás que me hagas lo que me hagas yo voy a seguir con Rusia.

-_Yes, I know… _pero ¿qué tal si no es a ti a quién se me ocurre atacar?

-¿Qué?

-Y si… si te dijera que planeo bombardear Rusia- Alejandro abrió mucho los ojos- sí México; ahora mismo, tengo 35 misiles dispuestos hacia las principales ciudades de Rusia; todos ellos en territorio bielorruso- de la nada, encendió una pequeña pantallita con un mapa de Rusia, sobre el cual, había varios puntos rojos; Estados Unidos los fue señalando algunos mientras señalaba con la mano- Samara, Ekaterimburgo, Novosibirsk, Nizhny Nóvgorod, San Petersburgo, Moscú*…- sus ojos brillaron y un gesto burlón apareció en su rostro ante la horrorizada mirada del moreno, que sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo- así que… tú decides…- México se quedó mirando al gringo con odio por un momento mientras analizaba sus… ¿opciones?

Bueno, por un lado tenía negarse, y arriesgarse a que su vecino lanzara misiles como loco hacia Rusia; por otra parte tenía la opción de aceptar y buscar lo más pronto posible la manera de contactarse con Rusia para ponerlo alerta y al margen de la situación; estaba seguro de que su compañero necesitaba menos de media hora para movilizar la gente y los recursos necesarios para evitar cualquier daño.

-E-está bien- fingió un tono resignado- pero tienes que prometer que no le harás nada a Rusia ni a su país.

-Lo prometo- le respondió levantando un brazo- sin embargo… pienso que no se puede confiar en alguien así como así, ¿tú no?- Ale tragó saliva: no le gustaba como sonaba eso- por eso me vi obligado a tomar otras medidas… dime México: ¿a cuál de tus hermanos te dolería perder más?- esta vez a México se le heló la sangre, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo sino cerrar sus puños en señal de impotencia: quizás Rusia podía salvarse con su gente de todos aquellos planes de Estados Unidos, sin embargo, ninguno de sus hermanos estaba preparado para algo como eso- ¿qué me dices ahora, México?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver en esto!, ¡no los metas!- se adelantó unos pasos, quería hacerle daño al rubio, quería hacerle sentir el dolor que él sintió tantas veces, muchas de las cuales, fue por su culpa, sin embargo apenas había dado unos pasos, el gringo sacó un pequeño aparatito negro de su chamarra.

-Con sólo oprimir un botón- levantó una de las tapas de la cajita- y los misiles salen… tanto para Rusia como para tus hermanos, así que… está en tus manos- volvió a bajar la tapita para evitar que el botón se oprimiera por accidente; México bajó la mirada con dolor. Ya no podía hacer nada, de alguna manera Estados Unidos se había dado cuenta de cómo podría controlarlo.

-De acuerdo: dime qué quieres que haga.

-Primero: quiero que cortes con la alianza que tienes con Rusia; ahora mismo, quiero que le mandes un mensaje para que se termine, a él y a tus superiores- su voz se había vuelto autoritaria- además, no le puedes decir esto ni a tus hermanos ni a Rusia: si me entero de que lo hiciste, lanzaré los misiles sin compasión- el muchacho asintió levemente- y, quiero que hagas una alianza… conmigo- así que eso era lo que quería el rubio: volver a aprovecharse de él, volver a hacerlo sufrir y tenerlo en sus manos; sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa: no quería que nadie terminara lastimado por su culpa- hazlo ahora- con pesar, el moreno se dirigió a una pequeña mesita que estaba en su cuarto; con todo el dolor punzándole el pecho, comenzó a escribir el mensaje para Rusia.

Lo hizo lo más lento posible, como si esperara que con ello pudiera evitar el tener que enviárselo; por fin puso las últimas letras y firmó con su nombre completo: Estados Unidos Mexicanos, dobló con sumo cuidado el papel y llamó a alguien para poder enviarlo; en cuanto llegaron por él apretó el papel en sus manos y luego de un ligero tirón, lo soltó por completo, mientras su semblante se volvía inexpresivo; hasta el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, opacando sus orbes hasta casi llegar al negro.

-Ya está, 'hora vete de mi casa- el tono neutro en su voz denotó que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no demostrar su dolor- ¿qué más quieres?- le preguntó al ver que el otro no se movía- ¡ya no tengo nada!

-_Oh, my dear Mexico… _yo creo que aún tienes algo que yo quiero- se acercó a él al mismo tiempo que el moreno se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente; ahora estaban a unos cuantos centímetros y el más alto seguía acercándose.

-N-no me digas que…- notó el extraño brillo en los ojos del otro americano, y una sonrisa lasciva que surcaba su rostro, demasiado irreconocible y distinto al normal gesto infantil que solía acompañarlo.

-_Yes, _México… desde hace mucho… que tú me gustas- Alejandro retrocedió aún más, pero al poco chocó contra uno de los postes de su cama- eres un afortunado Ale-kun; no cualquiera pone así a este héroe- el desprecio que le tenía el moreno al otro hubiera sido suficiente como para que le diera una buena patada y saliera corriendo de ahí, pero el temor a que también por eso le hiciera daño a Rusia o a sus hermanos, lo hacía permanecer quieto- sí~ eres muy lindo México- por fin sus rostros perdieron el pequeño espacio que los separaba; sus labios se unieron en un beso que el más alto comenzó con fogosidad.

Mientras tanto Ale permanecía quieto, sintiendo con horror como aquellos labios se unían con los suyos, y como una lengua trataba de entrar a su boca; los brazos del rubio lo apresaron de la cintura, pero México siguió sin moverse; cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginarse que no era Alfred quien lo besaba, sino Iván, aunque se le hacía imposible: el otro americano no tenía ese delicioso aroma a Vodka, ni sus suaves manos, y mucho menos tenía esa ternura embriagadora que lo hacía derretirse en sus brazos, al igual que Rusia lo hacía en los suyos; abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con los azules del otro que lo miraban con lujuria.

Unas manos heladas comenzaron a pasearse por su espalda con descaro, y la boca del güero pasó al cuello del moreno; no tardó en recostarlo sobre la cama mientras seguía recorriendo aquella piel chocolate; el mexicano tomó las cobijas con las manos esperando que las cosas pasaran rápido y ni siquiera se movió cuando su ropa comenzó a ser removida con violencia y desesperación, dejando pronto todo su cuerpo expuesto a la mirada hambrienta de su vecino.

México dejó que el otro continuara mientras deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar, mientras deseaba que aquél que estaba haciendo todo eso fuera otro, mientras deseaba poder cambiar eso… aunque no pudiera pasar nada de eso, pues como siempre*, tendría que dejar de un lado su felicidad… tendría que sufrir, un golpe más de aquel destino que parecía odiarlo…

****o****

En la enorme casa rusa, Iván daba vueltas en el salón: algo le preocupaba demasiado; sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho y una necesidad increíble de salir corriendo hacia la ciudad de México; no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal y que de ninguna forma debió dejar solo a México; estuvo a punto de ir por su gabardina para salir de inmediato, cuando el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. Fue corriendo a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera Ale; sin embargo, se encontró con un hombre alto (para ser exactos el mismo que le había dado a México la nota de Costa Rica)

-Buenas tardes señor Rusia- le extendió la carta- es un mensaje desde México- se retiró y Rusia cerró la puerta; sin perder ni un segundo, abrió la pequeña nota y leyó el contenido; en cuanto terminó, el pequeño papel resbaló de sus manos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de leer: México rompía sus relaciones de forma definitiva y sin explicación aparente; por un momento, un dolor lo embargó desde el pecho hasta la garganta, haciendo que en esta se formara un "nudo" que no lo dejaba respirar; las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos violetas, y estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer cuando algo se cruzó por su mente:

¿Y si México había sido obligado por sus superiores para hacerlo?, ¿o si su hermano lo había convencido de que lo hiciera?; en todo caso tenía que hablar con México; sin pensarlo otra vez tomó su gabardina y salió; había comenzado a nevar y los copos caían sobre él, sonrojando un poco su rostro a causa del frío. Una ráfaga helada le revolvió el cabello y movió su bufanda; la nación se detuvo en seco y miró hacia un lado: a unos metros de ahí, un hombre aún más alto que él, de piel sumamente pálida y ojos grises lo miraba pero sin hacer gesto alguno para que se acercara o se fuera.

-El General Invierno…- susurró; el "espectro" clavó sus ojos en los del otro y desapareció al momento- pero…- los escalofríos surgieron atravesando su espalda; trató de no darles importancia y continuó su camino hacia el aeropuerto, aunque algo le decía, que una vez más, se encontraría con los golpes del destino…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Esas situaciones: **Ok, hay que hablar con la verdad (xD) hay miles de inmigrantes mexicanos en USA; de hecho, nuestro vecino es el segundo país con más mexicanos (después de México owo) sin embargo, a lo que se refiere México, es que como USA se atreve a entrar en su casa en esas circunstancias: o sea después de todo lo que le hizo y con las tenciones que tienen (en el fic xD)

**Ciudades rusas: **según varios estudios, estas son las principales ciudades en Rusia (por población e industria), eso sí, las principales son Moscú (capital) San Petersburgo (ciudad de gran historia y centro económico) y Novosibirsk (centro de desarrollo científico)

**Como siempre…: **¿Qué a qué me refiero con esto?; bueno, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decir: una: que en muchas ocasiones, México ha dado dinero a otros países incluso en malas situaciones económicas (un ejemplo es el terremoto que azotó Japón en la primera mitad del siglo pasado: según leí en un fic, México fue el país que más apoyó, muy a pesar de que estaba en mal estado por la Revolución); además de que en nuestro país se destinan millones de pesos para desastres naturales (y muchos no son en México); o sea, la nación "renuncia" a ese dinero para ayudar (hay que orgullosa 'toy xD). Y segundo: bueno, es prácticamente una "pedradita", pues se ha dicho muchas veces que México pronto se convertirá en potencia y que no sé que más cosas (claro que lo hará, pero ni los que lo dicen, hacen algo para que se logre ¬¬) y aún no hay señales xD

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

Kary: no nos odieeeen!

Inner: bueno, odienos pero no nos dejen T.T

Kary: yo tampoco queria, pero asi tenian que ser las cosas; ahora esperen al siguiente capi en el que las cosas se ponen un poquito mas duras pra nuestros personajes T.T

Inner: aunque no se apuren, tenganos confianza y las cosas pasaran n_nU

Kary: ok y agradecimientos para: **Youko Saiyo **(otra vez primera xD), **Lily Yavetil, _Grellicious x3, _Hinata Jagerjaques, Mar, Italia-Von-Bielefeld, Loreley Kirkland, angelmex **(ya tuviste tu USAxMex!), **y Juan Nikte**

Inner: nos alegra que ahora nos lean más chicas (gracias, los comentarios alimentan al alma xD)

Kary: por ahora nos despedimos, no sin antes pedirles que nos dejen sus reviews

Inner: ya saben que esta vez aceptamos hasta granadas xD

Kary: y el siguiente capitulo estará el viernes, a más tardar el sabado, pero yo creo que el viernes

Inner: Proshchaite!

* * *

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Mar: **uff see; ese gringo!, y pobre de Cana-sama, el es bueno y nadie le hace caso T.T, me pregunto como te caera ahora el gringo?; bueno, esperemos que no le declares la guerra a USA (aun xD), y que nos podamos "ver" con normalidad en el siguiente capi XD; muchas gracias por los alagos, y nos vemos luego!


	8. Me mentiste

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse; además un poco más de USAxMex en este capi.

Kary: Privet pequeñas!

Inner: como han estado?

Kary: esperamos que bien, y les traemos hoy (como prometimos) el nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic.

Inner: y para las que pidieron más USAxMex… bueno, habrá… pero muy poco en este capi, aunque para el que sigue habrá algo más n_nU

Kary: esperamos que les guste, y lo que está en letras "itálicas" (las acostaditas xD) es parte de un sueño n_n

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Me mentiste.**

-El General Invierno…- susurró; el "espectro" clavó sus ojos en los del otro y desapareció al momento- pero…- los escalofríos surgieron atravesando su espalda; trató de no darles importancia y continuó su camino hacia el aeropuerto, aunque algo le decía, que una vez más, se encontraría con los golpes del destino…

Pronto llegó al aeropuerto y tomó el primer avión que iba a la Ciudad de México, que afortunadamente salía en menos de media hora; ya dentro del avión permaneció inquieto durante todo el viaje: movía las piernas, se asomaba por la ventana y luego por el pasillo; golpeaba el asiento frente a él, haciendo incomodarse a las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de él, pero no le importó: lo único que quería era entretenerse mientras llegaban.

Poco más de una hora antes de que llegaran a su destino, y mientras miraba por la ventanilla sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse; trató de mantenerse despierto, pero no lo lograba: tenía un cansancio increíble y la presión en su pecho no hacía nada por quitarla, ni siquiera darle algo en que pensar; poco a poco el cuerpo fue cediendo y se quedó dormido…

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado sobre la nieve; se extrañó muchísimo y movió los brazos para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba encima de ese blanco manto que cubría siempre sus tierras. Se incorporó despacio y una nueva sorpresa llegó a él: ya no era tan alto como antes; a decir verdad, era realmente bajito; se miró las manos, y en vez de encontrarse a aquellas dos fuertes y grandes partes de su cuerpo, se encontró con unas suaves y pequeñas._

_Sin salir de su asombro, comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien que le pudiera ayudar, o por lo menos un espejo o algún lago en donde se pudiera ver; anduvo pues unos minutos, mientras sus cortas piernas se hundían en la nieve y le hacían hundirse, dificultándole la caminata. Luego de un corto tiempo, divisó a lo lejos un terreno completamente verde, que contrastaba de una manera extraña con la nieve que terminaba justo a un lado, dando lugar a un pequeñísimo bosque._

_Se aventuró hacia allá sin pensarlo dos veces, y en menos de un minuto ya había llegado a las inmediaciones de ese lugar; sonrió en cuanto hubo puesto un pie ahí… todo era perfecto: había una enorme cantidad de árboles, que ahora que estaba cerca de ellos, no podía ver donde se terminaba aquel bosque; pequeños animales corrían bajo sus pies y un clima cálido nacía n todas partes, pero lo más hermoso es que mirara para donde mirara, los girasoles crecían hasta medio metro de altura, y despedían un brillo dorado bastante inusual._

_Se acercó a donde crecían varios, y tomó uno; la bella flor brilló con gran intensidad en las manos de Iván; el chico continuó adentrándose en aquel terreno con el girasol en la mano, hasta que escuchó el ruido inconfundible de un pequeño riachuelo corriendo cerca de ahí, y la inocente risa de un niño. Siguiendo a su curiosidad, sus pasos se dirigieron al lugar de donde venía el sonido; al acercarse, pudo ver a un pequeño que jugaba cerca del río; su cabello era negro, su piel chocolate, y sobre su nariz descansaban unas gafas de montura cuadrada._

_Al pequeño Rusia se le hizo muy familiar aquel niño, por lo que se acercó un poco más, y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para no ser visto lo observó: corría por el pasto mientras reía; sus cabellos se mecían con el viento y reflejaban destellos plateados; tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, Iván pudo ver un par de orbes café oscuro llenas de vitalidad y alegría._

_El morenito siguió jugando y tirándose en el pasto por un buen tiempo, en el que el albinito no se atrevía a moverse o a hablarle, por miedo a que se fuera a asustar o a ir; se decidió por hablarle y juntó el valor suficiente para hacerlo; cuando estaba a punto de ir con él, una voz ligeramente familiar, rompió el entorno "mágico" del ambiente._

_-¡México!, ¡México!- gritaba la voz, que dio lugar a un chico rubio y de ojos azules que llegaba estirando los brazos y sonriendo abiertamente; el nombrado se quedó en su lugar sin moverse pero dirigiendo una sonrisa al otro niño que llegaba- _Hello, _México!_

_-Hola Alfred- su voz era suave y tierna, sin llegar a ser aguda o molesta- ¿cómo estás?_

_-_Fine!, _Inglaterra me dejó venir a jugar contigo- le dijo y lo tomó de la mano; Iván sintió como su corazón daba una sacudida en su pecho._

_-¡Vamos pues!- los pequeños se echaron a correr a lo largo del riachuelo, de vez en cuando también se tiraban al suelo los dos juntos y daban vueltas o se hacían cosquillas; un rayo rojizo los sacó de sus juegos, y a Rusia de sus pensamientos- ¡mira!- señaló Ale- ¡vamos a ver la puesta de sol!- en efecto, los tonos rojos y anaranjados del sol cuando se oculta habían aparecido en el cielo y se reflejaban en el río; los dos norteamericanos se sentaron juntos y observaron._

_-¡Se ve muy lindo!- gritó el güerito señalando también._

_-¡Sí, claro!- se quedaron en silencio un rato, y fueron juntando sus manitas, que se entrelazaron con ternura._

_-Hey, México- el nombrado lo miró dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- quería hacerte una pregunta- los últimos rayos del sol los iluminaban directamente- ¿vamos a estar juntos siempre?_

_-…- México lo miró por un momento: claro que siempre iban a estar juntos, ¡eran vecinos!; sin embargo, la mirada del güerito le decía que la pregunta iba por otro lado. Reflexionó por un momento y luego respondió- ¡Por supuesto, Al!; ¡siempre juntos!__*__- lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla._

_El corazón del pequeño Rusia volvió a latir con fuerza y dolor; las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al instante mientras sus puños se cerraban haciéndole daño en sus propias palmas; miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bonito bosque de hace poco, sino en medio de un "sembradío" de árboles secos; en su mano también yacía una rama dura y resquebrajada._

_Se levantó del suelo, al cual había caído sin darse cuenta, y retrocedió, viendo a los dos pequeños alejarse a través del bosque tomados de la mano, y a cada paso que daban se veían más grandes._

_¡No!, el dolor volvía cada vez más fuerte a su ser y las lagrimas seguían cayendo; quiso gritar, pero no pudo, y el sonido se quedó atorado en su garganta impidiéndole respirar; se llevó sus manos al cuello tratando de volver a captar aire pero sin lograrlo… se ahogaba, ¡Se ahogaba!_

-¡Señor!- Iván abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el rostro de una mujer que lo veía preocupada- ¿está bien?, se movía entre sueños y estaba sudando- le señaló haciendo que Rusia se avergonzara un poco; miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la gente ya estaba empezando a bajar- ¡A sí!, acabamos de llegar a la Ciudad de México, ¿quiere que le ayude a bajar?

-¡No!... spacibo*… yo sólo… era una pesadilla; puedo bajar solo- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió casi corriendo a la salida, dejando muy confundida a la mujer.

Salió del aeropuerto apenas pudo y corrió por las calles de la ciudad; ahí apenas estaba amaneciendo, y algunos puestos se ponían en esos momentos sobre las banquetas, además de que mucha gente caminaba con aspecto soñoliento mientras se dirigían a sus escuelas o trabajos.

Pasó varias avenidas a pie; agradecía que la casa de México no estuviera tan lejos de la terminal de aviones; a los pocos minutos vio la casa a lo lejos y aceleró el paso: tenía que hablar con Alejandro lo antes posible.

Llegó sin aliento a la puerta y tocó el timbre un par de veces sin recibir respuesta; tocó una vez más, y unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. Preparó su mejor sonrisa y se acomodó la ropa, un segundo después México abrió la puerta.

Al parecer la llegada de Iván lo tomó por sorpresa, pues abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, como si nunca lo hubiera visto; Rusia lo miró: estaba completamente despeinado y con ojeras, lo que indicaba que se acababa de levantar y ayer se había acostado tarde, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que no llevaba camisa puesta, y traía un par de pantalones que le quedaban un poquito grandes.

-México… ¿qué pasó?, ayer me llegó tu nota, pero… no entiendo por qué…- Ale respiró un par de veces pero no le contestó- ¿qué pasa?, dime por favor; ¿fueron tus jefes?...- al ver que el moreno no le respondía, le preguntó- ¿puedo pasar?- y sin esperar, hizo ademán de entrar, cosa que logró hacer hablar al mexicano.

-Eh-eh… no… ahora no- puso una mano en la puerta y la otra en el marco de esta, impidiéndole pasar al siberiano- s-e… será mejor que no.

-¿Por qué?, ¿A México le pasa algo?- lo contempló preocupado.

-N-no… vete por favor… y-yo…- el ruso estiró su brazo para acariciar su rostro, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡México!, ¡México!, ¿dónde estás?; creo que te llevaste mis pantalones- el latino cerró los ojos con dolor, aunque Rusia no notó eso, pues levantó la mirada para ver algo que lo invadió de tristeza: Estados Unidos venía bajando las escaleras, también sin camisa y con unos pantalones algo apretados para él- jeje, me desperté y no estabas en la cama- el güero terminó de bajar las escaleras, sólo entonces notó la presencia del albino- Oh, Rusia… vaya, vaya, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- México seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras las puñaladas de dolor y vergüenza lo atormentaban.

-México… ¿q-qué significa esto?- trataba de controlar su voz, pero sabía que estaba a punto de embargarlo la ira- ¡dime que no es lo que parece!- gritó; Alejandro enfocó sus ojos chocolate hacia los violetas.

-Y-yo… es que é-él – quería gritarle la verdad: lo que el gringo le había hecho, como lo había chantajeado, pero lo más importante, quería prevenirlo de aquel peligro que lo amenazaba desde el territorio de su hermana, sin embargo no podía; no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo a él, o a cualquiera de sus hermanos; apretó los labios y los ojos, y suspiró; de nuevo hizo que sus miradas chocaran- aquí no hay ningún malentendido Rusia; todo es lo que parece, y ayer terminé mis relaciones contigo para formar unas más fuertes con Estados Unidos- hasta a él mismo le dolieron esas palabras, y por primera vez en su vida odió esa capacidad que tenía para mentir con tanta naturalidad.

-N-no, ¡No!; ¡México!, pero me dijiste que…

-¡Olvídate de lo que te dije!, ¡todo estaba planeado!, ¡todo, TODITO, era parte de mi plan pa' mejorar!- el ya maltrecho corazón de Rusia se volvió a romper en miles de pedazos que lo quemaron por dentro; México permaneció inmóvil con una mueca inexpresiva que no dejaba ver las horribles sensaciones que le pasaban por la mente- vete ya- dijo, esta vez tratando de no sonar tan cruel; Rusia negó un par de veces. Entonces el estadounidense se acercó a la "escena" y rodeó al moreno con un brazo.

-_Oh come on, Russia…_acepta que… perdiste- el moreno empujó un poco al otro con el codo, pero este lo apretó con más fuerza y recargó su rostro con el del otro- acostúmbrate Rusia; así fue… y ahora pasa de nuevo*- Iván no pudo más con aquello; sin volver a dirigirles una sola palabra, echó a correr por donde había venido; en cuanto su silueta se perdió, México empujó con fuerza a Alfred y lo apartó de sí mismo. Golpeó una pared con fuerza y luego estrelló sus manos con una pequeña mesita que estaba ahí de adorno; Alfred lo miró y se acercó a él; sabía que por un momento México había estado tentado a decirle la verdad a Rusia, y eso le preocupaba un poco- ¿sabes México?, por un momento pensé que le dirías toda la verdad a Iván, que tontería ¿No?- el otro no le respondió pero negó con la cabeza- ¿qué?, ¿es que acaso piensas decirle?- se burló.

-No; porque, ¿sabes?, lo amo mucho más de lo que a tí te odio- le respondió fríamente y volvió a su cuarto, dejando al rubio más que molesto.

****o****

Mientras tanto, Rusia había corrido varias calles, alejándose lo más posible de la casa del mexicano; las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no hacía nada para contenerlas; la tristeza y el dolor en su pecho iban en aumento al igual que la decepción; pronto y sin darse cuenta, llegó a un bonito parque de la ciudad el cual estaba completamente solo; al parecer las personas aún no habían llegado a él pues seguía siendo temprano.

Dejó de correr y se "abrazó" de un árbol; enterró sus uñas lo más que pudo sobre la corteza de éste y pegó su cabeza al tronco; las saladas gotas seguían emanando y al caer ensuciaban su bufanda; daba suaves sacudidas por cada sollozo e involuntariamente enterraba más sus dedos en el árbol causándose daño.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba entre lágrimas; las heridas del pasado se volvían a abrir en su mente, y una nueva y más profunda que las anteriores, desgarraba lo que quedaba de sus sentimientos; recordó al tártaro, a cuando China se fue, y también cuando Lituania lo dejó solo… "tan solo como vuelves a estar" estas dolorosas palabras resonaban con eco en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo, otras frases le recordaban su dolor: "me ha dado tiempo de hacerme más fuerte", "he sacado provecho de muchas circunstancias"; ¿pero cómo había podido ser tan tonto?; ahora se daba cuenta: el mexicano lo había usado para beneficiarse y cuando había logrado lo que quería, lo había dejado de lado para volver con Alfred.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le dolía, sino que recordar las palabras y promesas de amor que le había hecho Alejandro era lo que de verdad le taladraba el alma; "yo no te voy a dejar solo Rusia-san", "por eso te admiro Rusia-san", y sobre todo al mexicano diciéndole que le amaba en pleno clímax de la entrega total de sus cuerpos y almas; al recordar eso las lágrimas se intensificaron y se tomó el rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué, México?- se volvía a preguntar con dolor- ¿por qué me mentiste…?

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Siempre juntos: **bueno, he aquí algo que me da un no sé qué de tratar: hubo un tiempo en el que en México se admiraba a USA; de hecho fue uno de los principales factores de ideas de independencia (al igual que la Revolución Francesa) al igual de que era un modelo a seguir en la forma de gobierno, y varias de sus ideas también hoy en día son adoptadas en México.

"**Spacibo": **es el "gracias" ruso; bueno, la forma en cómo se escribiría y leería en nuestro alfabeto.

**Pasa de nuevo: **haciendo referencia a la disolución de la Unión Soviética; desde tiempo antes de que se disolviera empezaron conflictos e ideas de "independencia" por así decirlo, y al fin en la década de los 90's los países "lograron su liberación" (y Rusia se quedó solito T.T)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

* * *

Kary: T.T de nuevo les pedimos que no nos odien T.T (nooo~ hice sufrir a Rusia T.T)

Inner: Da, nos costó muchísimo hacerlo T.T

Kary: de cualquier manera esperamos sus comentarios (con amenazas también xD)

Inner: y los agradecimientos son: **Youko Saiyo, Hinata Jagerjaques, Lily Yavetil, ****Juan Nikte, ****, ****Loreley Kirkland, **_**Grellicious x3 **_**y angelmex**

Kary: les agradecemos sus valiosos comentarios n_n

Inner: nos vemos pa'l siguiente capi.

Kary: esperamos subir el miércoles o el martes

Inner: bye!


	9. Sufrimientos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse; además un poco más de USAxMex en este capi.

Inner: privet chicas!

Kary: ayer martes tocaba subir fic, pero por razones que no fueron mi culpa (xD Fanficion no me dejó subir T.T) y bueno, se los traigo un día después; agradescan a **Youko Saiyo **que me pasó la "clave" para hacerlo, y aunque se los traigo algo tarde el siguiente, como siempre será para el día viernes.

Inner: y... seguro que nos odiarán después T.T

Kary: Bela hizo su reaparición en la casa de Iván T.T ya verán lo que hace, pero se los pido NO ME ODIEN, así tiene que ser.

Inner: además de que hay LEMMON y lo peor del caso USAxMEX!; ok no es que me guste mucho, pero me lo pidieron ! *pone cara de querer excusarse*

Kary: pero bueno... aquí se los traigo y espero que les guste, lean hasta el final! n_n

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Sufrimientos.**

Media noche y seguía sin poder dormir; las lágrimas ya habían dejado de correr de sus ojos y sólo los rastros secos y salados de sus mejillas denotaban que había llorado; ¿cuántas horas habían pasado desde que llegó a su casa?, ¿y cuántas había pasado llorando?: ya no lo sabía, lo único que recordaba es haber vuelto a casa y encerrándose en su cuarto recordando con dolor todo lo que le había pasado justo unas horas antes.

Llegó el momento en el que las saladas gotas dejaron de salir de sus ojos y se quedó solamente mirando un punto indefinido en su habitación; ahora tenía la mente embotada y el vacío en su interior se hacía más grande a cada momento.

Ni él mismo creía que México fuera capaz de hacerle todo eso; sí, era cierto que no era la persona más honesta del mundo; el propio mexicano se lo había dicho, pero…

—No creía que fueras capaz de llegar a ese punto— le hablaba a la nada, como si esperara que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de Alejandro y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, y más aún la idea de que fueron uno; de que muchas veces sus cuerpos se fundieran en la misma cama y de las palabras de amor que pensaba que eran para él, y resultaron ser falsas, ahora eran peor que veneno y le ardían más que cualquier herida que jamás le hubieran hecho.

Afuera el General Invierno azotaba contra las paredes de la casa, acompañado del viento que hacía lo mismo con puertas y ventanas. No había luna ni estrellas en el firmamento; en el entorno apenas y se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza… su tierra también sufría por su pena e incrementaba la tristeza de su corazón.

Dejó las horas correr sin apenas moverse de su lugar; no tenía hambre ni sueño y apenas se dio cuenta de la hora cuando afuera los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron entre los edificios y comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad que amanecía entre una capa gruesa de nieve… era su dolor, pero era normal…

Unos ruidos en la planta baja lo hicieron "despertar" de su trance; escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras lentamente, tranquilos; por un momento deseó con toda su alma que fuera México: deseaba que volviera a él, que todo lo que recordaba fuese sólo un sueño, y que de nuevo el moreno regresara a sus brazos, para seguir juntos; pero una voz femenina que lo llamaba lo hizo desistir de ese pensamiento.

—Hermano, ¿dónde estás?— la bielorrusa se acercaba a su habitación llamándole suavemente; Rusia no le respondió, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar: a esas alturas ya poco le importaba lo que pasara— ¿hermano?— al fin la chica llegó a su cuarto y abrió despacio; al ver la gran figura de su hermano dentro, no dudó en entrar y acercarse a él— hola hermano…

— ¿Qué quieres?— la cortó fastidiado.

—Has vuelto, hermano— la joven notó como sus palabras herían un poco más a su hermano, pero lo ignoró abrazándolo por la espalda y diciéndole— ahora podemos ser uno; tú y yo.

—N-no— ahora su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar: ¿es que su hermana no se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento?

—Pero hermano; sabes que yo siempre voy a estar contigo: siempre. No te voy a dejar en ningún momento; ni aunque pasen muchos años, porque yo te amo, hermano— sí, las palabras de la chica en vez de reconfortarlo, agravaban el pesar de su corazón— vamos hermano, dame una oportunidad— Rusia la miró a los ojos, puso una de sus manos en su hombro y se acercó a ella para besarla, Natasha notó esto y también acercó su rostro, pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, el ruso se apartó bajando la mirada.

—No, no puedo… lo siento— por primera vez se disculpaba así con su hermana, quizás el sentimiento de engaño por parte de México le había hecho entenderla un poco… quizás…

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación: saldría a caminar un poco; esperaba que el frio de la mañana se llevara sus penas; quería olvidarlo y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de hacerlo; antes de salir miró a su hermana: ella lo contemplaba ansiosa mientras permanecía sentada en la cama; ambos pares de ojos representaban la tristeza del momento. Al fin, Rusia le dijo:

—Nosotros no vamos a ser uno, pero… supongo que puedes quedarte conmigo por un tiempo— la sonrisa del Natasha se asomó en su rostro.

—Gracias hermano— él salió sin contestar: no era que de verdad quisiera la compañía de la ex-soviética, sin embargo no podía volver a estar solo y que con su soledad volvieran los recuerdos de aquel a quien tanto amaba… no podía…

****o****

Parado en la ventana, miraba el atardecer con angustia; raro… a él siempre le habían gustado las puestas de sol: todos aquellos tonos rojizos le recordaban la sangre de los tiempos de gloria, el rojo de su bandera y el tono de los ojos de su abuelo*… ahora sin embargo le representaba el sufrimiento que el destino le había vuelto a imponer; le recordaba que la noche se acercaba, y por consiguiente el tener que volver a soportar las caricias de su "depredador", el tener que entregarse a los brazos del que tanto lo hacía sufrir sin poder resistirse, o… o arriesgarse a perder todo lo que ama para siempre.

Al fin los rojos tonos comenzaron a ser reemplazados por los azules y negros de la noche que se empezaba a dar lugar sobre su tierra; la oscuridad envolvió el firmamento por completo, mientras se encendía las luces de la ciudad que contrastaban con el cielo.

—_Sin estrellas— _pensó distraído; esa noche ni siquiera la luna había hecho acto de presencia; prácticamente no había nada en el cielo, ni nubes que permitieran pensar que ellas ocultaban los astros lejanos… no, era sólo la deprimente oscuridad uniforme; no recordaba una noche así desde aquél día… el día en que murieron todos…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando las imágenes de aquella masacre pasaban frente a ellos y surcaban su mente, mezclándose con otros pensamientos más recientes pero igual de dolorosos; quizás pasarlos por alto hubiera sido fácil en otras circunstancias, de cualquier manera eso era algo con lo que tenía lidiar todos los días desde que recordaba, aunque ahora, con ese nuevo peso en su corazón, era difícil hacerlo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su habitación; no se inmutó para nada y continuó contemplando la oscuridad de la noche, a los pocos momentos, una figura entró a su cuarto y caminó hasta él; sin decirle una sola palabra, lo abrazó por detrás y hundió su rostro en el cuello del moreno, lamiendo la piel achocolatada.

—Hello, México— le dijo en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a pasearse dentro de su ropa— el héroe lamenta haberte dejado solo… pero necesitaba terminar de arreglar lo de nuestra nueva alianza— el mexicano no le respondió: se sobreentendía que poco le importaba lo que hiciera su vecino y que a esas alturas le daba igual lo que pasara ahí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo… su gente, sus hermanos y Rusia estaban bien… entonces todo estaba bien— ¿sabes algo, México?— le preguntó cuando comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y a retirar a Chiapas* de su cuello— sigo sin entender… por qué no habíamos hecho "esto" antes.

Jaló al moreno a su cama de nuevo y tomó sus labios con violencia, introduciendo su lengua y entrelazándola con la otra, buscando que esta le correspondiera. Pasó luego su lengua por el cuello y pecho de su vecino, marcando cada zona por la que pasaba con manchas rojas y bastante visibles; se acomodó sobre México poniendo sus rodillas a los costados del chico y presionando sus manos contra el colchón, lastimándole las muñecas. Comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas provocando que ambos miembros empezaran a endurecerse.

El mexicano desvió la mirada: podía bien dirigirle miles de miradas acecinas y soltarle cualquier comentario amargo, sin embargo no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante todo lo que le hacía el otro norteamericano.

El estadounidense volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas del otro y le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior; volvió a dirigirle una mirada llena de lujuria al más bajo y tomó su miembro para masturbarlo con fuerza, con lo que provocó algunos jadeos que el moreno trataba de acallar, y que él mismo se excitara aún más.

Cuando pensó que había esperado lo suficiente, se bajó los pantalones él también y tomó su pene; colocó las piernas del mexicano sobre sus hombros y entró en él de una sola vez causando un grito que se escapó de los labios del otro.

Se quedó quieto un momento, mientras besaba y lamía el cuello del muchacho debajo de él, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza en un intento por olvidar por lo que estaba pasando y quizás ignorar un poco el dolor que le provocaba la intrusión estadounidense en su entrada.

Momentos después, Alfred se empezó a mover lentamente; con cada estocada, soltaba un gemido ronco y entraba cada vez más fuerte en el chico de ojos café; ¿por qué le gustaba tanto hacer eso?, no lo sabía, pero el adentrarse en ese cuerpo y mancharlo con su semilla le causaba un profundo placer…

Todo hubiera sido un perfecto éxtasis de no ser por un detalle: México no gemía su nombre, no se retorcía de gozo igual que él ante el contacto de ambas pieles y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca torcida en un gesto de desprecio; se inclinó más sobre él y volvió a masturbarlo; pasó su boca por el cuello del latino, acariciando con su lengua todas aquellas partes que podía, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su pecho moreno.

Más jadeos acallados; Ale se aferró a las cobijas y apretó sus labios con los dientes; el angloamericano continuó con su trabajo y entró aún más fuerte en el cuerpo del moreno; al fin logró dar en el punto que había estado buscando: un grito grave escapó de la garganta del mexicano. Alfred sonrió y siguió "golpeando" en ese punto, sacando al fin los jadeos que había estado buscando desde el principio.

—Ha… Me-México— se permitía gemir y quería que el otro hiciera lo mismo con su nombre, aunque bien tenía claro que no le iba a suplicar para que lo dijera; lo penetró aún más fuerte y cerró sus ojos, ahora enterrando su rostro en el negro cabello de su vecino; despedía un dulce aroma de chocolate y era maravillosamente suave; dejó su mente divagar mientras su cuerpo seguía deleitándose de placer… suave y dulce… tan dulce como miel… ¿miel?

Dio un par de estocadas más y se corrió en el interior del latino; el otro se vino también pero de manera "violenta", dando a entender que había estado conteniéndose desde hacía poco.

Salió del interior de Alejandro sin mucho cuidado y se recostó sobre la cama. Su "acompañante" se sentó en el borde de ésta, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y dándole la espalda al güero; sus ojos volvieron a empañarse: ¿dolor?, sí, pero no era la causa… ¿humillación, quizás?, sí y ese era el principal motivo de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se limpió con su brazo antes de que se derramara una sola y recostó su cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un brazo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo obligaba a recostarse; pronto sintió que las piernas y brazos del rubio rodeaban su cuerpo.

—Suéltame— pidió secamente y con pocas esperanzas de que esto fuera a suceder.

— ¿Para qué me lo pides si sabes que no lo haré?— le respondió burlón— sabes que estás en mis manos, México… lo estabas, lo estás y lo estarás… por siempre— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido, dejando al mexicano con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza.

—_Por ahora… pero sólo la muerte dura 'pa siempre…_

****o****

Se asomó a la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro: era una mañana preciosa, el sol acababa de salir y un ligero viento alborotaba sus rubios cabellos; miró hacia el suelo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más: ese día no había olvidado llevarle el periódico. Levantó las hojas de este y volvió adentro, donde sobre la mesa lo esperaban unos deliciosos hot cakes que él mismo había preparado.

Se sentó entonces don la intención de comerlos, y al mismo tiempo extendió el periódico frente a él su tierna sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver el encabezado que se mostraba enorme en la primera página; al ver a una pequeña figura entrar a la sala donde estaba, dijo:

—Escucha Kumataro: "Norteamérica, la zona más rica del planeta*", ¿no es eso bueno?

— ¿Quién eres?

—Canadá, ¡y estamos en Norteamérica!— le agregó con la esperanza de que su pequeño oso entendiera su comentario, sin embargo Kumajiro sólo se dirigió a la cocina para buscar su comida— uff… bueno…— siguió leyendo el artículo y después se fijó en las otras notas que compartían la primera página— nada que…— pero un artículo llamó su atención y hasta le hizo soltar los cubiertos— "S-se disuelve la alianza Ruso-Mexicana", "México rompe tratos con Rusia para aliarse con los Estados Unidos de América"… no… Alfred… ¿qué hiciste?— rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta su habitación; se arregló en menos de 5 minutos y volvió a bajar— ¡Vamos Kumijo!— el osito salió de la cocina— ¡tenemos que ir a ver a nuestro amigo, México!

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Su abuelo: **'pa mí: el gran Impero Azteca (o Mexica como quieran llamarlo), aunque claro que hubo muchas otras civilizaciones que estuvieron también, (como la Olmeca y ni que decir que la Maya); sin embargo, he de decir que la Azteca es la más conocida, y de las que tuvo un enorme papel durante el tiempo que duró la conquista

**Chiapas: **ok, quizás debí ponerlo desde antes: para mí, Chiapas es el pañuelo que México tiene en el cuello; ya que como bien se sabe, en un tiempo fue parte de Guatemala, sin embargo luego de un periodo de "roces" o más bien "disputas" por él, México le "concedió" la libertad de que eligiera con quien se iba; y (obviamente) se vino 'pa acá.

**Norteamérica: **Presente: Estados Unidos es la mayor potencia económica del mundo, Canadá y México se encuentran entre las primeras 20 (obviamente Canadá en un puesto más alto xD); en el caso de que México aumentara de manera radical su "potencial económico" (llámese "que se industrialice") podríamos decir que Norteamérica tendría estas posibilidades (ojalá, ojalá~)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

Kary: listo!, he aqui lo que mi mente loca y fujoshi me hizo escribir T.T

Inner: esperamos mas comentarios, y todo lo que quieran mandar n_nU

Kary: y ya pronto viene lo "otro bueno": Canadá entrará también al problema y más de uno se enterará de lo que hace USA!

Inner: esta vez agradecemos a: **Misaki-chu, Juan Nikte, Youko Saiyo, angelmex, Lily Yavetil, Hinata Jagerjaques, Autumelaf, __****Grellicious x3 ****y 'pa la chica que dejó review pero no dejó su nombre **(llamemosla "querida anonima" n_n

Inner: hasta entonces nos vemos!

Kary: el viernes sin falta!

Inner: proshchaite!

* * *

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Querida anonima (¿?): **ok ok, continuare! (o sea ya subi este, y el siguiente va... xD) jeje bueno, si es yaoi, pero pronto volveremos a ver a Rusia en accion n_n y a USA sufriendo, te lo aseguro, gracias por comentar y nos vemos!


	10. Fue mi culpa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia ¿leve?, drama, un poco de OoC, y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse; leve ArgentinaxChile en este capi.

Inner: Privet!

Kary: hoy sin falta les traemos el nuevo capi

Inner: y por fin empieza la "acción"

Kary: esperamos que lo disfruten y comentarios al final!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**Fue mi culpa.**

México se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su sala; podía reflejarse su cansancio en sus ojos pues no había podido dormir bien en las últimas noches; el dolor y la vergüenza asechaban sus sueños y aquel cuerpo a su lado no hacía otra cosa que causarle más pesares; esta vez, sin embargo, se encontraba solo en su casa: el gringo había tenido que salir desde temprano para arreglar unos asuntos en Washington, dejándolo solo, cosa que lo ponía un tanto feliz.

Se removió en el sillón intentando conciliar un poco el sueño y poder recuperar la energía que le faltaba; cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar todas las imágenes que se formaban dentro de la "pantalla" de sus párpados y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido. Aunque esto no duró mucho, ya que el timbre de su casa sonó; lo ignoró un par de veces, pero después, con desgana se levantó y asomándose por la mirilla de la puerta, pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y par de gafas; golpeó la puerta y apretó los puños. Pensó en no abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó una dulce voz que le hablaba.

—¡México!, ¿estás en casa?, ¡soy Canadá, por favor ábreme!— su voz sonaba entrecortada, Alejandro suspiró algo mejor y le abrió la puerta, al momento siguiente, sintió que el otro lo abrazaba— lo siento, México, de verdad lo siento— sollozaba— e-es mi culpa… yo… debí hacer algo…

—¿Qué?, ¿'pos de qué me 'tas hablando?— preguntó totalmente confundido.

—S-sobre lo d-de Alfred— se sentía realmente culpable: en sus manos estuvo el evitar que todo eso se diera, y sin embargo… se dejó engañar— di-discúlpame por favor.

—T-tú… ¿lo planeaste también?— le preguntó el mexicano nervioso, él no creía capaz a Canadá de hacer algo así, pero…

—N-no… p-pero yo escuché cuando e-él lo estaba pla-planeando y… y traté de hablar con él, p-pero me convenció de que no lo haría y, y yo le creí— le respondió; Ale entonces le correspondió el abrazo.

—No es tu culpa, Canadá… ni tuya ni de nadie; no podías hacer nada contra él— le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda— vamos compa', ya…— pero no sabía que decirle: ahora mismo estaba él sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que hacía Alfred; así que solo atinó a permanecer así un rato, hasta que el llanto de su amigo se fue apagando poco a poco; lo miró atentamente sin separarse: sí, se parecía bastante a su hermano, sin embargo, no tenía nada de su carácter posesivo o de sus ideas extrañas; en cambio era muy dulce y amable con todos. Incluso con se hermano que se olvidaba de él constantemente.

México sonrió al pensar en ello; de alguna manera se sentía mal pues a su entender el canadiense debería odiarlo, puesto que su hermano lo recordaba más a él que a Canadá y por supuesto que nunca lo olvidaba, pero ahí estaba Matthew: abrazándolo y pidiéndole perdón por algo que realmente no tuvo la culpa.

—…— pronto sintió que el otro dejaba de llorar, así que lo separó de él— vente, vamos a sentarnos un rato, ¿te parece?— Canadá asintió mucho más tranquilo y ambas naciones, seguidas de Kumajiro, se dirigieron a la sala en donde anteriormente el mexicano había estado descansando— siéntete como en tu casa— le dijo señalando un sillón; Matt se sentó un poco incomodo y los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio sin saber que decir para romper ese momento.

—¡Ah!, ¿y-ya sabías, México?, N-Norteamérica es la zona más rica del mundo— comentó recordando la noticia de la mañana— s-seguro que tu gente ya debe de estar mejor, ¿n-no?

—A… pos sí; con estos nuevos ingresos mis jefes pudieron usar esta lanita 'pa invertir y dar más chamba*— alegre, olvidó por un momento la situación con la que estaba por Estados Unidos— y de hecho mañana voy a ir a ver a Don Rafa, 'pa ver como está, porque…

****o****

Muy cerca de ahí, un chico moreno andaba con una canasta por las calles de la capital de su hermano; le llevaba algunos dulces de leche y unas melcochas* pues sabía que le gustarían a su hermano.

Bien: él ya había dejado pasar un par de días desde que su hermano rompió las relaciones con Rusia, pues le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente para que pusiera en orden sus asuntos; bien esperaba que no fuera nada fácil separarse de alguien que, seguramente, había llegado a amar.

A los pocos minutos llegó a la casa del mexicano y entró aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta; iba a comenzar a hablar fuerte para saludarlo, cuando escuchó su voz que venía desde la sala; siguió esas voces y se asomó un poco por la puerta que estaba abierta; por un momento pensó que el que estaba hablando con su hermano era el propio Alfred, sin embargo su voz era más dulce, su cabello un poco más largo y un osito jugaba a sus pies.

—_¿Quién es él?—_preguntó quedándose afuera para escuchar.

—Ya veo… me alegro entonces— Canadá también trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos la culpabilidad que sentía— e-espero que las cosas sigan mejorando.

—¡Gracias!, no, pos yo también— agregó y se quedó callado de nuevo; se les había acabado el tema de conversación, así que Ale se levantó— ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—No, thanks— respondió suponiendo que su amigo le ofrecería alguna bebida alcohólica— p-pero si quieres puedes tomarla tú— lo animó al ver como hacía ademán de sentarse algo desanimado.

—'ta bueno— fue hacia un pequeño estante en la misma sala y buscó entre las botellas algo que le gustara; suspiró con aburrimiento hasta que miró hacia arriba— Oh— sonrió— Sierra Silver*— Canadá se levantó al escuchar este nombre; sólo un par de veces lo había oído y sabía que era un "orgullo" para su amigo; lo miró estirarse para alcanzar la botella.

Se estiró algo más: el estante era muy alto; el canadiense bajó la vista y se llevó una mano a la boca: México tenía algunas marcas rojas y moretones en su costado, y lo peor de todo: se veían recientes, de no más de unos cuantos días.

—México…— el moreno había logrado bajar la botella y lo volteó a ver; al instante captó la mirada de su amigo y rápidamente se acomodó su playera— ¿qué es eso?, ¿qué te pasó?— pero no necesitaba preguntar: era más que obvio lo que eran; Alejandro negó con la cabeza y sacó un pequeño vaso en el cual se sirvió hasta el tope— t-te los hizo Alfred, ¿n-no es así?— afuera de la estancia, Fernando escuchaba atentamente— d-dime, p-por favor— Ale suspiró y se volvió a sentar, terminándose su vaso de un solo trago.

—A-aquel día que Alfred vino a mi casa… él me chantajeó— el rubio se sentó cerca de él, el latino se volvió a servir— no sé si esto ya lo sabías, pero me dijo que si no rompía mis relaciones con Rusia, él iba a bombardear a Iván… y también a mis hermanos— Costa Rica se dejó caer en silencio— y pos tuve que aceptar, ni modo que lo dejara hacer todo eso. Además de que también quería que firmara una alianza con él; una más fuerte que la que tuve con Rusia; aunque creo que eso ya te lo sabías— de hecho pensaba que ese era el motivo de su visita y no se equivocaba.

—P-pero… ¿y-y esas marcas?— México guardó silencio ¿de qué le serviría decirlo?, pensándolo bien, si él lo hacía, lo único que iba a ganar es que su amigo se sintiera más culpable aún. Volteó hacia él, y le sorprendió no encontrarse con la mirada dulce de Matthew, sino con una severa y preocupada— dime— ¿era una petición o una orden?, eso no lo podía saber, pero esa palabra y más aún, la actitud de Canadá hizo que el moreno respondiera.

—E… ese mismo día, luego de que le mandé el mensaje a Iván y a mis superiores… Alfred— apretó los ojos y los puños— me obligó a que tuviéramos sexo— el rubio enterró las uñas en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, derrotado, ¿qué era lo que sentía?: culpa… culpa y dolor, y algo más que se quebraba en su pecho.

—Lo siento; México lo siento— su voz estaba totalmente apagada— si yo, hubiera hecho algo… si no le hubiera creído— ni siquiera el llanto acudió a él en esta ocasión, su mente estaba algo distante; Alejandro tomó otro vaso de su tequila y se recargó contra el sillón.

Afuera Costa Rica recargó su frente contra la pared; no, no era culpa de aquel chico que estaba con su hermano: ¡era su culpa!, él le dio la oportunidad a Estados Unidos de que hablara con su hermano, él lo había hecho… lo había traicionado. Como pudo, contuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos y se levantó. Por sí mismo no podía con la culpabilidad que lo agravaba; sin hacer ruido salió de la casa de su hermano y echó a correr, atravesando las calles a toda velocidad, casi sin fijarse en los coches que estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo en más de una ocasión.

****o****

—No tienes que disculparte— el latino se había atrevido a hablar de nuevo y con voz suave trataba de aliviar a su compañero— Alfred es así; y no sólo te ha engañado a ti, sino a muchos de nosotros y a mí en más de una ocasión… supongo que "te tocaba" a ti esta vez — al ver que no había logrado mejorar mucho el semblante de Canadá le agregó— pero… si lo que quieres es que te disculpe, entonces lo haré— le tendió la mano— te perdono— Matthew suspiró y después rió ante la actitud de México.

—Gracias— miró a Kumajiro que se paseaba sobre sus pies— am… será mejor que me vaya ahora, México; hoy tengo una reunión con mis superiores— se levantó y tomó al osito en sus brazos— te vendré a visitar pronto, y… creo que pronto voy a ir a hablar con Alfred; espero poder hacer algo— ambos se sonrieron— ¡Nos vemos, México!

—Hasta luego— le respondió acompañándolo a la salida y viendo como se alejaba— espero que lo logres.

****o****

Fernando corría apresuradamente; había tomado varios autobuses y demás medios de transporte para llegara ahí; tan sólo esperaba que su hermano estuviese en casa, pues era necesario que le contara la verdad. Por ahora ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar y todo sentimiento doloroso se había evaporado por la necesidad de hacer algo por México. Al fin logró ver esa vivienda y apurando el paso logró llegar a la entrada; tocó con fuerza varias veces, hasta que alguien le abrió.

—¡Costa Rica!, ¿cómo…

—¿Chile?, ¿qué haces en casa de Argentina?— cuestionó olvidándose por un momento del motivo por el que había venido.

—Jaja, pues yo vine, porque… am, creo que esa pregunta es para vos— le sonrió algo avergonzado— podéis pasar si quieres— se hizo a un lado para que pasara el menor— Martín está adentro por si queréis hablar con él— el centroamericano asintió y se dirigió hacia allá seguido muy de cerca por Chile.

—¿Quién era Manuel?— preguntó el argentino.

—Yo hermano— Argentina volteó a ver al menor y lo saludó.

—Hola Costa Rica… ¿sabéis algo?, esperaba que en estos momentos vos estuvieseis en casa de México; justamente estábamos hablando de él— miró a Chile y este asintió— por una parte me agrada que se haya separado de ese boludo de Rusia, ahora…

—No— lo interrumpió su hermano— no hay nada de que alegrarse.

—¿Por qué decís eso?— lo miró Manuel preocupado.

—Alfred lo amenazó… le dijo que si no se separaba de Rusia y se aliaba con él, iba a bombardear la casa de Iván… y a todos nosotros— no dijo más, se le hacía repugnante lo demás que le hizo Alfred a su hermano, por lo que prefirió guardarse eso.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que lo sabéis?

—Lo escuché… mientras se lo contaba a… a alguien, me parece que era amigo suyo.

—¡No!— Argentina golpeó una pared— ¿pero que se ha creído ese pelotudo para hacer eso?— dio unas zancadas a la salida pero Chile lo detuvo— ¡déjame!, ¿qué pensáis que haces che?

—Vos no podéis ir así como así a la casa de Alfred; probablemente pensaría que México nos lo contó y cumpliría su amenaza— Argentina se detuvo entonces.

—Está bien, vos ganáis; ¿qué hacemos entonces?— ninguno de los otros dos le respondió. Dejó trabajar la mente unos momentos hasta que una idea acudió a sus pensamientos— ¡Ya sé!, Manu, reúne a los más grandes de nosotros y llévalos a la casa de Alfred, tenemos que hablar con él— se acercó al perchero y tomó la prenda más gruesa que tenía.

—¿Y qué harás tú?— Costa Rica lo seguía de cerca.

—Voy a ir a hablar con Rusia, necesitamos su ayuda.

—Voy contigo.

—No— lo cortó el mayor— podría ser peligroso, no sabemos por lo que esté pasando Iván, así que será mejor que vaya solo.

—Pero…

—Por favor, escucha— se inclinó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos— no podéis venir conmigo, pero… vos podéis ir a reunir a nuestros hermanos menores, necesito que vayáis con ellos y que todos se protejan juntos por lo que pueda pasar, prométeme que lo harás— Costa Rica se mordió el labio pero asintió— muy bien, debo irme ahora.

—Espera Martin— Chile lo tomó de la mano— ¿y si esto resulta más peligroso?, ¿y si causa una guerra?

—Mmm… no, no llegará a serlo; te lo prometo— Manuel asintió algo más tranquilo.

—Iré por ellos entonces— le dio un suave beso en los labios a Argentina y este salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

—_Tengo que arreglar esta situación…_

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Inversiones y trabajo: **una de las formas en las que se evita el desempleo es con nuevas obras públicas o nuevos "proyectos"; ¿y cómo se hacen?, pues invirtiendo en ellos; de hecho una cosa que se debería tomar mucho en cuenta, es que el proceso de "industrialización" es lo que le hace falta al país para convertirse en una potencia "auto sostenible", algo muy parecido como lo que pasó en el periodo de Lázaro Cárdenas (producto de la Gran Depresión, los países comenzaron a "cerrarse" sobre sí mismos y por consiguiente algunos de ellos invirtieron en su propia industria; lamentablemente esto no lo pudieron lograr todos los países y en muchos hubo grandes hambrunas y mucho desempleo, afortunadamente México logró aprovechar la situación y no sólo no se cio tan afectado, sino que empezó su proceso de industrialización y con ello el enriquecimiento por nuestros propis medios) y que se debería volver a repetir sin la necesidad de una crisis económica de grandes magnitudes (no todos los países pueden con ella)

**Dulces de leche y Melcochas: **por ahí leí que son dulces típicos de Costa Rica, sin embargo aún no he tenido el placer de probarlos n_nU; aún así, me pareció todo un detalle ponerlo.

**Sierra Silver: **El Tequila más fuerte de México (y por consiguiente del mundo) que además es una de las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes (está entre los primeros 10 lugares XP) consta de 75% de alcohol, sin embargo con esta cantidad no puede ser exportado, así que a otros países se les vende bastante reducido (38% solamente), aún así, en México se vende con todo su 75% volviéndolo verdaderamente una bebida demasiado fuerte (aunque quiero probarla xDDD)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

* * *

Inner: qué tal ahora?

Kary: diganos que les pareció (dejen review n_n)

Inner: esperamos sus comentarios y más aún, que les haya gustado.

Kary: hoy hay agradecimientos para: **Youko Saiyo, ****Juan Nikte, **_**Grellicious x3**_y** Alshy.**

Inner: esperamos muchos más diciéndonos si les gustó o no (o amenazando, o algo así xD)

Kary: nos despedimos hasta el próximo capi! (hora si el martes sin falta n_n)

Inner: bye, bye~


	11. La verdad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia fuerte en este capi, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse.

Inner: Privet a todo el mundo

Kary: aunque sea tardecito, les traemos la conti de este fic n_n

Inner: ¿advertencias?, bueno, sólo que las fans de Argentina, Estados Unidos (las hay?) y Rusia van a quedarse algo "disconformes" (cofcofnosodiaráncofcof), pero de cualquier manera ya verán como las cosas pasan XD

Kary: y bueno, esperamos que les guste!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**La verdad.**

—_Tengo que arreglar esta situación…_

Argentina llegó rápidamente al aeropuerto más cercano y tomó el primer vuelo a Moscú; al subirse al avión buscó su asiento y esperó a que la nave despegara; y aunque estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que iba a hacer: quizás Iván estaba demasiado enojado y podría intentar algo contra él, sin embargo tenía el plan de decirle toda la verdad rápidamente antes de que el otro lograra siquiera acercarse a él.

Pasaron unas horas que parecían interminables, cuando al fin el avión pudo llegar al aeropuerto de Moscú; de inmediato Argentina bajó de él y sin importarle el intenso frío que hacía por toda la ciudad y posiblemente por todo el país, se dirigió a la gran casa de Rusia.

Encontró velozmente la morada de la nación y tocó un par de veces; al no recibir respuesta, empujó la puerta varias veces con fuerza hasta que esta cedió y se abrió. Al instante entró en la casa y buscó a su dueño, pero no encontró ni rastros del ruso; por otro lado, escuchó algunos sonidos de pisadas en la habitación contigua y se dirigió hacia allá; tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió lentamente, preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Aaa… ¿Rusia?

—Mi hermano no está aquí— Martín terminó de abrir la puerta y se encontró con la figura de Natasha, que al parecer lo esperaba desde que entró en la casa— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesito hablar con Rusia.

—No, ya te dije que mi hermano no está aquí, y tú tienes que irte ahora.

—¡No!, ¡Vos no lo entendéis!, ¡Rusia está en peligro!

—Mi hermano no está en peligro, yo estoy con él y eso es suficiente.

—¡No!, veréis: Estados Unidos está dispuesto a bombardearlo si…

—¡Sal de aquí ahora!— le dijo de modo intimidante— mi hermano está bien y seguirá bien mientras sólo yo esté con él, así que vete…

—_Pero ¿qué le sucede?_

****o****

Mientras tanto, alejado completamente de la ciudad, una alta figura caminaba solitaria; su bufanda y su gabardina se agitaban al compás del viento helado. Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados y unas enormes ojeras se meraban debajo de sus ojos, haciéndose increíblemente notorias con su blanca piel.

—Una semana… me siento más solo que nunca… ¿por qué, México?— sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba vacía; ¿quién hubiera dicho que la perdida de aquel chico fue para la gran nación la peor de las perdidas?, nadie seguramente, pero así lo era y tal y como ahora le pesaba el cuerpo por no haber tenido descanso, así también le dolía el alma… sumido nuevamente en el sufrimiento por haber amado a alguien.

De pronto, el viendo se agitó y una silueta aún más alta que él, se divisó a lo lejos, de pie junto a un enorme pino; Rusia lo miró inexpresivo, mientras el General Invierno seguía haciendo que pequeños copos de nieve cayeran suavemente en el suelo.

—Parece que sólo tú te quedarás siempre con Rusia— dijo el alvino mientras recordaba que desde que recordaba el invierno lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras del ruso, el espectro negó lentamente con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, alejándose de Iván— ¿me vas a dejar también?— preguntó carente de sentimientos; el General Invierno volvió su vista al gran país y volvió a negar, después de eso estiró un brazo y le señaló la ciudad, Rusia miró hacia allá, pero no notó nada diferente, cuando volteó de nuevo, el espectro ya no estaba— es hora de volver a casa.

A paso ligero regresó hacia donde estaba su vivienda, probablemente su hermana lo estaría esperando con una botella de Vodka o en el peor de los casos con un vestido de novia; aceleró aún más su caminar y rápidamente llegó. Escuchó a su hermana discutir con alguien cuya voz se le hacía conocida; abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Bielorrusia amenazando a Argentina con una antigua espada que tenía como adorno. Ambos países lo miraron cuando llegó.

—¡Che!, que bueno que llegáis en…— los ojos del mayor se oscurecieron al ver al latino.

—Bielorrusia, vete ahora— ordenó.

—Pero hermano…

—¡Vete!— sus ojos centellaron tan aterradoramente que sin decir una palabra la muchacha salió de la casa de Rusia, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Martín, que tardó un momento en recordar el motivo de su llegada.

—¡Ah, sí!, yo vine por…

—¿Acaso es tan divertido?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡¿Qué si te parece divertido venir a burlarte?— gritó empezando a salir de sus cabales.

—¿De qué estáis ha…

—¡SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO!— bruscamente tomó al argentino por el cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared, manteniéndolo suspendido con increíble fuerza— Ahora debes de estar muy feliz ¿no?, tu hermano ya no está conmigo— querías desquitar toda su furia en ese momento y quien mejor que Argentina para lograrlo.

—Gnn… n-no e-es… l-lo q-que vos…— pero el otro no parecía escucharlo; con el brazo que tenía libre golpeó a Martín en el estomago aunque no con demasiada fuerza: quería que sufriera antes de que se desmayara— e-escucha…

—Kolkolkol— estiró su brazo de nuevo, sería un golpe justo en el rostro; en el momento justo, Argentina logró verlo y haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerza, detuvo el golpe del mayor antes de que diera en su cara.

—Nn… n-no es ci-cierto… A-Alfred a-amenazó a Me-México— el "kolkol" de Rusia se detuvo al instante y su agarre sobre el cuello del latino se suavizó hasta soltarlo por completo, este cayó al suelo adolorido, sin embargo no se quejó: había cosas más importantes que atender— hoy Costa Rica fue a mi casa y me contó que… que Estados Unidos amenazó a México; si él no cortaba su alianza con vos, nos bombardearía a nosotros… y también a vos— se levantó con dificultad recargándose en la pared.

—¿Es verdad eso?

—¡Claro que sí, che!, ¿o vos creéis que me arriesgaría a venir a decirlo con posibilidad de terminar siendo golpeado por una broma?— estalló algo hartado; Rusia bajó la cabeza y Argentina lo miró sorprendido— ¿qué sucede con…— Iván dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida; en cuanto Martín reaccionó, lo siguió— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—¡Voy a hacer pagar a Alfred por lo que le hizo a México!

—¡Espera, che!, ¿No vais a ir con México?

—¡Da!— su imagen ya casi no se distinguía a pesar de que el latino seguía corriendo tras él— ¡pero primero quiero estar seguro de que se libere de América de una vez por todas!— dijo por fin y Argentina lo perdió de vista, a pesar de eso, siguió corriendo varios minutos con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, al fin se detuvo.

—No, no, ¡no!, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¡piensa, piensa!— se golpeó la frente con las manos: no es que pensara que Rusia podía estar en grave peligro, pero él esperaba que primero fuera a hablar con México y que al final todos juntos fueran a "arreglar" las cosas con Alfred, pero de esa forma… el norteamericano tendría oportunidad de atacarlos.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, bastante preocupado; una idea pasó por su mente en aquellos momentos.

—¡Oh no!, no, no, no— dijo agitando violentamente la cabeza, sin embargo miró el lugar por donde se había alejado el ruso y suspiró pesadamente— todos podrían estar en peligro… ¡lo haré entonces!— se dijo y echó a correr nuevamente— _¡les llevaré ayuda!, ¡no se preocupen!— _por primera y única vez se iba a tragar su orgullo, pero todo era por sus hermanos… su destino: ¡Europa!

****o****

Como nunca antes, movilizó todo lo que fue necesario para llegar lo más rápido posible; quería con sus propias manos arrebatarle la vida a ese ser que tanto lo había hecho sufrir y que seguramente, había hecho lo mismo con Alejandro; sin pedir permiso, había salido con uno de los aviones del ejército y en menos tiempo del que se pudiera esperar, había aterrizado en una zona despejada a las orillas de Washington.

Bajó de la nave y con verdadera desesperación anduvo hacía la casa del angloamericano; hábilmente esquivaba a la gente que se ponía frente a él mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos , su bufanda y su gabardina. Pero mientras caminaba por esas calles, no pudo evitar que dos polos opuestos de sentimientos chocaran en su alma:

No podía dejar de lado el dolor que cargó por días al pensar que había sido de nuevo engañado, aunque para esas alturas, todo ese sufrimiento le había dado paso a la ira desmedida y el deseo de venganza que no sentía desde hacía muchos años… pero también, una parte de él, se estaba ahogando en felicidad: el mexicano no lo había traicionado, sólo había tratado de protegerlo a él y a sus hermanos, no dejaba de imaginar… cuanto había sufrido el moreno.

Con esta suma de pensamientos en la cabeza, llegó a la casa de Alfred y derribó la puerta de un solo golpe, provocando un estruendoso sonido que causó eco por toda la casa; con paso firme y decidido penetró en el hogar del americano; un aura más oscura que cualquiera con las que se le hubiera visto lo rodeaba por completo y ensombrecía cada sala en la que se encontraba. Sin cuidado revisó cada una de las habitaciones, en muchas de ellas arrancando las puertas o rompiendo muebles que le obstruían.

—¡Prokliant*!— gritó con fuerza al no encontrar ni rastro del rubio.

Por fin, cuando terminó de ver los cuartos del pasillo, se encontró con una entrada que lo dirigía por un nuevo corredor, de paredes, techo y suelo blancos; sin más que dos puertas grises hasta el fondo; al parecer era el lugar donde Estados Unidos se reunía con sus líderes o probablemente, donde escondía su armamento.

Siguió pues aquel corredor y tomó vuelo para echar abajo la primera puerta: algo le decía que detrás de ella encontraría lo que buscaba; sin embargo al llegar al umbral de ella se encontró con que ésta se encontraba abierta y cayó al suelo dentro de la estancia. Al instante levantó la vista y sonrió malévolamente: justamente, Estados Unidos se encontraba ahí y por su expresión parecía que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ignorando completamente el dolor de su caída, Iván se levantó y tomó al otro por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire, tal y como había hecho con Argentina horas antes, sólo que esta vez ejerciendo mucha más presión; a él no le tendría nada de compasión. Siguió ahorcándolo y luego lo lanzó contra uno de los muros, llenos de mapas y fotografías. Cuando el rubio volvió al piso, el ruso se acercó a él y lo pateó con fuerza en el estomago, sacando algo de sangre de la boca del otro.

—R-russian fucking— musitó tratando de ponerse de pie. Un brazo lo detuvo en su intento y lo tiró de nuevo golpeándolo un par de veces en el rostro; entonces Rusia lo tomó por su ropa y lo puso de espaldas contra la pared, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. Le dirigió su mirada más fría y lo oprimió aún más, dificultándole respirar.

—¿POR QUÉ?— gritó— ¿POR QUÉ A ÉL?, ¡NO TENÍAS QUE METERLO AUNQUE ME ODIARAS!— Alfred tosió para poder hablar y luego sonrió de lado.

—¿A-acaso cre-es q-que e… es por ti?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me-México s-siempre ha… si-sido vi-visto co-como una va-valiosa propiedad… pe-pero… e-él es so-sólo mío y… n-no voy a de-dejar q-que alguien ma-más lo te-tenga— con odio, Rusia hundió su rodilla en el estomago del estadounidense, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su boca.

—¡Él no es tuyo!, ¡Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será!

—E-en e-eso t-te equi-vocas…— sus ojos se encontraron una vez más— e-él ya… ya fue mi-mío… y t-tú lo sabes— se burló recordando el día en que el ruso se había enterado de todo— y l-lo hice mi-mío to-todas la-las noches… pa-para que n-no lo ol-olvidara…— una ira mayor a la que había sentido hasta el momento lo invadió. Soltó el cuerpo del americano que cayó con fuerza en el suelo; en un instante sacó el grifo de sus ropas y se dispuso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

De alguna manera, en ese momento, Estados Unidos logró levantarse y esquivar el golpe; Rusia lo volvió a intentar pero el estadounidense logró salir ileso una vez más. Alfred salió de ese cuarto y rápidamente se metió en el contiguo. Rusia lo siguió con el grifo en alto, dispuesto a estrellarlo en la cabeza del otro a la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró a la otra habitación, la encontró completamente vacía, a no ser por un par de círculos negros en el techo. Confuso se adentró más; fue en ese instante en que oyó un fuerte ruido detrás de él, volteó y lo vio: Estados Unidos se había logrado esconder detrás de la puerta pasando desapercibido y en cuanto Iván había estado dentro de aquella sala, el salió de ella y lo encerró.

—¡Caíste!— la alegre voz de Alfred logró inquietar al ruso que miró hacia todos lados sin saber exactamente qué esperarse.

De pronto de aquellos "círculos" en el techo empezó a salir un gas* de color claro que comenzó a inundar la habitación. Rusia al darse cuenta de lo que era aquello trató de derribar la puerta para salir, pero era mucho más gruesa que las otras y parecía que además el gringo la estaba sosteniendo del otro lado.

En un primer momento el euroasiático trató de contener la respiración pero en menos de tres minutos sus pulmones lo obligaron a dar un enorme suspiro en busca de oxigeno, al hacerlo, estos se llenaron de aquel gas y él comenzó a toser; de inmediato todo comenzó a verse borroso e Iván perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

—Ah… yo…— sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, dejando su mente en completa oscuridad; en lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de caer rendido fue en la imagen del mexicano sonriéndole con absoluta bondad. No pudo resistir una ligera sonrisa— México…

* * *

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Prokliant:** según el "traductor de Google" es la forma en la que se escucharía en ruso un "maldito" o algo por el estilo n_nU

**Gas:** del que hablo es del Cloroformo; en ocasiones se usa como anestésico o para dormir, sin embargo en cantidades mayores puede ser demasiado peligroso para la salud e incluso mortal.

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

* * *

Kary: y que tal?

Inner: siguiente capi el viernes!

Kary: pero si es posible antes, pos antes!

Inner: y hoy hay agradecimientos pa': **Lily Yavetil, Youko Saiyo, **_**Grellicious x3, **_**Hinata Jagerjaques, ****Juan Nikte, ****Autumelaf, angelmex, Magic Elf **e** Italia-Von-Bielefeld**

Kary: además de que tengo el honor (y la dicha y gracia, etc xD) de decirles que…

Inner: Llegamos a los 100 reviews!

Kary: eso era mi parte ¬¬, pero bueno… MUCHAS GRACIAS!, para todas las chicas que me han dejado su review, pues sin ellos no me habría animado a seguir escribiendo este fic; la verdad es que 'toy muy feliz de haber llegado a este numero, y les mando besos y abrazos a todas. n_n

Inner: y con esta noticia nos despedimos.

Kary: hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Magic Elf: **jaja, claro!, bueno, ya en parte lo hice escarmentar, pero el logró "zafarse" ¬¬, aunque ya verás en lo que siguen las cosas n_n gracias por tu comentario, que por cierto. Era el # 100!, jaja lo malo es que no pude decírtelo hasta ahorita xD, con todo, nos vemos!


	12. Aquí estamos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, violencia fuerte en este capi, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse.

Kary: Privet a todos!

Inner: jajaja, ya creíamos que no podríamos subir hoy, pero es que no nos había dado mucho tiempo de escribir T.T

Kary: como sea, aquí está el capi, que esperamos que lo disfruten!

Inner: comentarios al final!

**Sin miedos.**

**Aquí estamos.**

_Todo era completa oscuridad… un silencio que eliminaba toda concepción de ruido, hundiéndose en una negrura más profunda que la peor de las noches… ¿frío?, sí, ¿dolor?, también, pero por alguna razón no podía articular sonido alguno con el que liberara esa presión; ni siquiera podía moverse, sólo…_

_Un suave sonido rompió el silencio de aquel lugar; era como… ¡una voz!, sí debía ser eso, algo parecido a unos gritos lejanos, pero que no alcanzaba a escuchar; poco a poco los gritos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, ¿qué decían?, un nombre, y parecía que… ¡el suyo!_

—_¡Rusia!, ¡Rusia!— el volumen de la voz aumentaba y a la vez denotaba un horror que helaría la sangre de cualquiera que lo escuchara— ¡Rusia!, ¡ayúdame!, ¡por favor!— él mismo sintió que su pecho dolía al reconocer el dueño de la voz; el terror lo invadió al saberlo… México— ¡Rusia!...— y luego los gritos se apagaron completamente sumiéndolo en el terror; pero en cuanto había logrado recuperarse nuevas y mucho más dolorosas palabras resonaron; ya no eran gritos, pero eran más aterradoras— ¿por qué, Iván?, ¿por qué no me ayudaste?, creí que me habías dicho que siempre me ibas a ayudar… me mentiste, como muchos otros. Me mentiste, Rusia… Rusia…_

—¡Rusia!— una bofetada en el rostro hizo que se despertara, abriendo los ojos violentamente; frente a él se encontró con el rostro de Alfred. De inmediato intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero se encontró con que no podía moverse; miró su cuerpo sorprendiéndose con verlo atado con fuertes cadenas sobre una silla firmemente sujetada al suelo. Trató de soltarse de esas ataduras pero aún estaba algo débil como para hacerlo y tanto la silla como las cadenas parecían estar hechas de algún material especial— ¿Qué esperabas, ruso?, ¿Qué te dejara suelto por ahí?, no~, podrías ser peligroso— hablaba con total descaro y Rusia le dirigió un gesto de odio. Luego desvió la mirada para ver en qué lugar estaba: era un cuarto más pequeño que los otros dos y apenas estaba iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas en las esquinas que, sin embargo, dejaban ver algunas pantallas y controles; probablemente haya sido un centro de "comando" durante alguna de las guerras.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?— le preguntó extrañado de que no lo hubiese matado cuando estaba dormido.

—Quería hablar contigo— sonrió con su habitual gesto tranquilo e infantil— sobre México.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre él— le replicó molesto: él rubio menos que nadie tenía el derecho de cuestionarlo o contarle sobre el moreno.

—Yo creo que sí— una mirada fría lo invadió en ese momento— ¿cómo es que lo hiciste?

—¿Qué cosa?— retó molesto y fastidiado.

—¡Hacer que México se enamorara de ti!— gritó por primera vez— ¿cómo es que lo hiciste?, ¿qué es lo que un monstruo como tú tiene que no tenga yo, el héroe?— dejó salir todo el enojo que no le había demostrado a México el día en que había llegado a su casa— ¡Damn, dímelo!— Rusia lo miró perplejo, relajando sus facciones por una vez, pero volviendo a enfurecerse por las palabras del gringo.

—¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?— Alzó la voz— ¡Crees que eres un héroe pero no es así!, ¡Todo este tiempo tuviste la oportunidad de cuidarlo como se merece pero no lo hiciste!, ¡Lo sé, lo despreciaste*!, ¡y en ningún momento dejaste de buscar aprovecharte de él!— toda esa ira que no podía expulsar haciéndole daño físico, la sacaba con forma de gritos; su aura oscura lo rodeaba de manera sutil en esos momentos— ¿pero sabes qué?— le añadió burlón— te lo agradezco: gracias a ti… tuve la oportunidad de estar con México— Estados Unidos lo miró mal y luego se alejó de él con dificultad; con gusto, Rusia pudo notar que aún tenía los moretones que él le había hecho y al parecer seguía adolorido…

Le hubiera gustado poder terminar con su "trabajo", pero se había descuidado y el estadounidense había aprovechado la situación… su mente vagó un momento y al instante abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo es que Alfred se había preparado tan bien para su llegada?, no pensaba que tan así como así pudiera tener una cámara de gases: con cualquier problema podría ser peligroso tener esas sustancias. Él debió de enterarse de algún modo de su llegada… ¿pero cómo?

El rubio captó el gesto de desconcierto del alvino y sonrió para sí mismo, asintió un par de veces y le dijo:

—Yes!, parece que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no?— con el mismo paso lento se acercó a un rincón de la habitación que permanecía completamente oscuro, jaló algo de ahí y sin cuidado lo lanzó cerca de los pies del ruso; Iván bajó la vista y se encontró con un pequeño y adolorido Costa Rica que al parecer estaba despertando de su estado de inconsciencia— me parece que debió de tener más cuidado cuando habla con alguien: México no es el único país al que visito.

Costa Rica trató de levantarse pero también estaba atado y sólo consiguió volver a caer al suelo lastimándose el hombro. Rusia no dijo nada, pero miró con lastima al pequeño país que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de levantarse. Fernando, al ver que le sería imposible hacerlo, apretó los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas, musitó:

—L-lo siento… fue mi culpa que… que Alfred pu-pudiera hablar con Ale: y-yo mandé el mensaje— confesó sinceramente— quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano, y… ¡soy un idiota!— gritó finalmente; en ese momento Iván quiso acercarse a él, pero al recordar que estaba encadenado, solamente pudo decirle:

—Nyet: tú no eres nada de eso— se calló sin saber que más decirle para consolarlo, así que agregó— en cuanto salgamos de aquí, los dos vamos a ir a ver a México, seguro que a él le gustaría, ¿a Costa Rica le agrada la idea?— Fernando lo contempló por un momento y sonrió de forma inocente, pero la voz burlona del norteamericano los interrumpió.

—Oh; very cute… muy lindo por parte de los dos, pero… me temo que ninguno va a poder salir de aquí: ahora ambos saben todo y a pesar de que no fue México quien se los dijo, me parece que… tengo que evitar que México se me vaya de nuevo— su sonrisa se volvió demente por un momento— yo soy su héroe y por eso tiene que quedarse conmigo— a ambos les mostró un pequeño mapa en una pantalla; varios puntos rojos sobre Rusia y cada uno de los países de Latinoamérica exceptuando a México— despídanse chicos y salúdenme a sus demás hermanos, yo cuidaré bien a México— estaba a punto de lanzar los misiles, cuando una voz detrás de ellos lo detuvo.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!— los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y para alegría de Rusia y Costa Rica, se encontraron con 6 de los latinos* que habían venido para detenerlo. Brasil, quien había hablado, estaba frente a los demás y señalaba a Alfred amenazadoramente.

—¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

—¿Qué más podríamos hacer?, queremos que dejes a México— afirmó Venezuela, que había salido de detrás de su hermano.

—¿O qué harán?— no dejaba de sonreír con sorna.

—¿Crees que somos débiles?— reclamó Cuba que también había salido de las sombras.

—¡Somos más fuertes de lo que crees!

—¡Y no vamos a permitir que dañes a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos!— Chile, Perú y Colombia reclamaban también.

—¡Demuéstrenlo!— levantó su brazo en el aire; los seis países latinos gritaron y se abalanzaron contra él, pero en cuanto llegaron, los misiles ya habían sido lanzados— jaja, ¿qué harán ahora?

—Maldito…— todos se sorprendieron de que Perú le llamara de esta manera, pues incluso cuando se enojaba, no solía decir ese tipo de palabras— tú vas a…

—¡Espera Perú!— Venezuela* se había acercado a los controles— creo que puedo solucionar esto… ¡deténgalo por mientras lo intento!— así pues, Brasil lo tomó por los brazos, mientras Cuba, Chile, Colombia y Perú lo rodeaban para evitar que se escapara.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la venezolana movió varios controles y tecleó instrucciones en la pantalla; al parecer no todos los misiles había salido de Estados Unidos* e iban a llegar a sus respectivos destinos más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Ya?— Chile comenzaba a desesperarse y sujetaba la pierna del gringo quien luchaba por que lo soltaran.

—No… ¿qué?, parece que hay que desactivarlos uno por uno— respondió ella tratando de guardar la calma.

—¡Hazlo entonces!— gritó su hermana; Venezuela asintió.

Los minutos pasaron como una tortura para los países que sostenían al norteamericano a pesar de que este había dejado de moverse hacía ya bastante tiempo y miraba los esfuerzos de la chica con satisfacción; ésta ya había logrado desactivar algunos, pero aún faltaban varios que tenía que detener.

—No lo vas a lograr, ¿sabes?, porque ni siquiera has desactivado el tuyo— mencionó señalando el mapa indicando el punto aún en rojo de Caracas.

—¡Cállate!— rugió volviendo a su trabajo; uno de los puntos comenzó a sonar, lo que significaba que alcanzaría su objetivo en poco tiempo; se puso a manejar los controles aún más rápido, pero al ver la cuenta regresiva supo que no lograría detener ese; sólo alcanzó a mirar a su hermana y decir— lo siento— unos segundos después, la colombiana lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

—¡Colombia!— gritaron los demás.

—¡No lo suelten!— pidió la otra chica— aún debo detener otros— los jóvenes asintieron con algo de dolor; pasaron un par de minutos más y Cuba dejó escapar un quejido. El moreno se tomó el costado con un brazo, pero luego de un momento se desplomó al igual que su hermana.

El terror estaba empezando a cundir en la habitación; los movimientos de la venezolana se habían vuelto algo torpes por el miedo y la tristeza, y aunque estaba segura de que sus hermanos sólo estaban inconscientes, no pudo sino temer a lo peor.

Un minuto más… Brasil se arrodilló adolorido, pero sin dejar de sostener al rubio; pasados unos segundos, quedó inconsciente, dejando a Perú y Chile con la tarea de detenerlo. Venezuela como pudo desactivó otros más, pero no logró que un par de misiles más llegaran a los territorios de Perú y Chile, que aún con dolor, trataron de sostener a Estados Unidos, pero al final terminaron corriendo la misma suerte que los demás.

Alfred entonces se acercó a la latina; ella al ver que el otro estaba justo detrás, dio un golpe a los controles, un último sonido de alarma sugirió de ellos; la joven se irguió y lanzó una cachetada al rubio, justo antes de sentir una aguda y desagradable sensación en el pecho y caer rendida.

—Vaya que estuvo un poco difícil… pero nada que un héroe no pueda solucionar— Rusia parpadeó un par de veces; había sentido varias punzadas en todo su cuerpo, pero no fueron las suficientes para hacerlo caer y además estaba seguro de que su capital y San Petersburgo estaban a salvo. Miró a Costa Rica, que seguía en el suelo, pero al parecer también ileso— but well… eso no impedirá que lance otros… jaja, ¡creo que se olvidaron de quién soy yo!

—¿A sí?, ¿y quién chin***** eres tú?, además de el verdugo de todos nosotros— una familiar voz surgió de entre las sombras; el tono frío que ocupaba denotaba un odio mucho mayor al que se pudiese expresar de cualquier manera posible; con suaves pasos, México entró en ese cuarto con la cabeza baja, en su cabello sobresalía un "gallito"* que parecía balancearse solo— ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿no quedamos en que los respetarías?— ni siquiera tenía que gritar, un aura negrísima surgía de él cubriendo todo el lugar.

—Ellos fueron los que…

—¡¿QUÉ NO HICIMOS UN TRATO?— el mexicano levantó la vista dejando ver sus orbes carentes de luz y de un brillante color rojo centellante. En su expresión no había ni rastro de la sonrisa que solía cubrir sus gestos aún en malos momentos, sólo era ira…

Alejandro se movió velozmente y sacando un arma de entre su ropa, quedó frente al rubio apuntándole a la cabeza; sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero no era por nerviosismo: era la misma repulsión que no encontraba salida sólo con las palabras antes dichas.

Disparó sin compasión, pero Estados Unidos logró esquivarlo a tiempo, y de una manera que nadie pudo ver, golpeó el brazo del mexicano haciendo que este soltara el arma; fue entonces cuando Alejandro lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared; el otro se lo quitaba de encima con dificultades, pero no podía evitar todos los golpes que le daba el otro.

Iván miraba la escena casi sonriente; quería ayudar a México, pero no podía por las cadenas. Dirigió su mirada por un momento a Fernando y le sorprendió encontrar gran horror en su semblante.

—Hay que detenerlo ahora.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque… mi hermano casi nunca se enoja— dijo rápidamente— pero cuando lo hace… es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con quien le hace daño, ¡cualquier cosa!— Rusia lo miró son entender— incluso es capaz de… de morir con él— el ruso abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar la escena que se daba entre los dos norteamericanos; México había sacado un machete de algún lugar y Alfred retrocedía intentando no resultar lastimado.

Un par de movimientos y ambos "peleadores" terminaron en el suelo, en partes opuestas de la habitación. El gringo tenía un corte no muy profundo en el estomago y Alejandro un labio partido. El moreno se levantó y sonrió al ver que a Alfred se le dificultaba hacer lo mismo.

—Te ha llegado tu hora— la malicia con la que lo decía, podía helar la sangre a cualquiera; de nuevo sacó un arma: esta vez un cuchillo brillante, al parecer de obsidiana y aspecto muy filoso. El otro miró a su alrededor y para su buena suerte, encontró el machete tirado a sólo unos centímetros de él.

—Si te acercas puedo matarte— desafió extendiendo el arma, mucho más larga que el cuchillo.

—Pos entonces… ¡los dos nos vamos juntos!— gritó y echó a correr hacia Alfred, que sólo extendió aquel objeto cortante delante de él, esperando el impacto del otro; Rusia y Costa Rica gritaron al unísono.

—¡NO!

**Algo de información extra (aunque puedes omitirlo)**

**Lo despreciaste: **Cuenta la leyenda que muchos mexicanos que se fueron al norte, fueron maltratados por personas de Estados Unidos; pero esperen… ¡no es una leyenda!, es una realidad a la que se enfrentan muchos de nuestros hermanos que se van a buscara trabajo para allá; no he de negar que también gran parte de ellos vive bien y de alguna manera no recibe este tipo de tratos (como mi papá, que le fue muy bien al irse para allá), pero bueno… no todos pueden decir lo mismo e_e

**Los 6 latinos (Cuba, Brasil, Chile, Venezuela, Colombia y Perú)**Se supone que son las más grandes economías de Latinoamérica (claro que no conté por ahora a Argentina y México porque no están ahí xD) si he leído bien, Cuba, Brasil y Venezuela además tienen muy buen armamento.

**Venezuela:** Según lo que muchos dicen, tiene un muy buen armamento (claramente destaca en Latinoamérica) así que me agradó la idea de que ella supiera sobre esos temas (nada más que agregar por el momento xD)

**Los misiles: **Aquí me encontré con un problemilla: lo misiles más rápidos no viajan a la velocidad necesaria para que lleguen desde Estados Unidos hacia cualquiera de los países que les mencioné en tan poco tiempo, así que decidí que USA los lanzara desde ciertas bases que pueda tener (como en la Antártida)

**El "gallito" de México: **Algo más de mi invención: ese gallito representa Ciudad Juárez; como sabemos, es una ciudad de las más peligrosas en el continente mismo (y el país, es más que notable) algo "gracioso" (ok no tiene quizás nada de gracioso) es que cuando México de verdad está enojado, es gallito se levanta xD (sí, lo sé, no estoy muy cuerda que digamos)

**Es esto, o mi libro de historia, Wikipedia, las embajadas de los diversos países, la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, el profesor de historia y yo estamos locos.**

Inner: T.T pobres latinos.

Kary: no se lo merecían, son buenos países.

Inner: aunque no se preocupen todavía xD

Kary: da, aun no ha muertos (O_Ó)

Inner: bueno, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, y esta vez hay agradecimientos para: _**Grellicious x3, **_**Youko Saiyo, Kairake, Loreley Kirkland, EmperatrizSL, Italia-Von-Bielefeld, ****Juan Nikte, ****Alicia Almeida, Hinata Jagerjaques, Lily Yavetil, Autumelaf **y** angelmex**

Kary; personas que dedican unos minutos a dejar un review (xDDD) T.T son tan lindas todas

Inner: además de que tenemos un último anuncio que darles.

Kary: aún no estoy muy segura, pero pienso que el próximo puede ser el capítulo final (como dije, no estoy segura aún) y si es así, espérenlo algo más largo que todos los demás n_n

Inner: es todo por ahora!

Kary: el martes actualizo

Inner: proshchaite!

**Reviews "anónimos":**

**Alicia Almeida: **jeje, de nada, gracias a ti por dejar un comentario n_n y seee~ él es sexy de por sí, ahora gritando eso… ¡mucho más!


	13. ¿Sin vida o sin venganza?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), ni siquiera México es mío (es de los mexicanos) xD, aunque sí hice yo algo del personaje n_n

**Advertencias: **yaoi, un poco de violencia en este capi, drama, un poco de OoC (me es difícil a veces captar a Rusia), y alguno que otro sentimiento nacionalista que me surgió y lo puse.

Kary e Inner: PRIVET!

Inner: Bienvenidos al último capítulo del fic.

Kary: Da, decidimos que así tenía que ser, pero como se los prometimos, es más largo que los demás (tiene 4,000 palabras según Word, así que le creeré a falta de ganas de contarlas)

Inner: y bien, este capi está dedicado a todas las personas que nos siguieron (ya sea desde el principio o después) y que de alguna manera dan apoyo (los reviews te suben la moral!)

Kary: especial dedicación a **Juan Nikte, Youko Saiyo y**…

Inner: _**Grellucios x3 **_jaja; chica!, la última parte te la dedicamos especialmente, (ya sabrás por qué)

Kary: sin más… disfruten!

* * *

**Sin miedos.**

**¿Sin vida o sin venganza?**

—Pos entonces… ¡los dos nos vamos juntos!— gritó y echó a correr hacia Alfred, que sólo extendió aquel objeto cortante delante de él, esperando el impacto del otro; Rusia y Costa Rica gritaron al unísono.

—¡NO!— ¿pero qué podían hacer en ese estado?

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras México corría, directamente al filo de su propia arma; Rusia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de aquellas cadenas, que apenas y comenzaban a ceder. Un poco más de fuerza y lo lograría… Los metros se reducían drásticamente; ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tan sólo…

—¡Stop!— alguien entró corriendo por la puerta y abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que este bajara el arma y que el mexicano se detuviera inmediatamente para no lastimar a la persona incorrecta— por favor no lo hagan… no lo hagan— pidió una voz muy suave; el recién llegado miró con sus ojos violetas a su hermano y luego a México.

Iván y Fernando lo miraron, luego el menor preguntó:

—¿Quién es él?

—No… mmm… se me hace familiar.

—Quítate de en medio, Canadá— "sugirió" el mexicano fríamente.

—No lo haré; hasta asegurarme que no se harán daño— respondió sin soltar a su hermano, incluso había hecho que este dejara caer el machete de Alejandro al suelo.

—Si no te quitas tendré que hacerte daño para llegar a él— amenazó el moreno, pero Matthew negó con la cabeza— ¿por qué chin***** lo defiendes?— el canadiense abrazó aún más fuerte a su hermano.

—Al igual que tú, no quiero perder… a la persona que más quiero en este mundo— todos los que escucharon eso abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, incluso México, cuya aura oscura empezaba a "disolverse" en el aire— p-pero… tampoco quiero perder a un gran a-amigo como tú, así que… no voy a pelear contigo— apenas y temblaba, pero seguía de espaldas al latino y no pudo ver que su mirada pasaba de una llena de furia a una de comprensión— así que, aunque sigas… no me voy a quitar— reafirmó, de alguna manera esperando el filo de la daga mexicana, sin embargo sólo sintió que una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro; levantó su vista y pudo ver la sonrisa del mexicano, que volvía a adornar su rostro.

—Gracias… creo— dijo este apartando sus ojos que habían vuelto a su color chocolate de siempre; al instante recordó la situación en la que estaba y se volvió para ver a varios de sus hermanos en el suelo, a Costa Rica atado y a Rusia en una silla con cadenas; por el momento no sabía por quién empezar.

—Vamos a desatarlos para que nos ayuden con los demás— sugirió Matt dirigiéndose a Fernando al que le empezó a quitar las sogas. México corrió hacia Rusia y entre ambos lograron romper las cadenas. El ruso se levantó estirando los brazos; luego miró a los ojos al mexicano que estaba de pie detrás de la silla, el silencio permaneció entre ellos unos segundos en los que ninguno se atrevió siquiera a moverse, hasta que por fin, México apretó los labios y negando con la cabeza, se lanzó a los brazos de Iván que correspondió torpemente.

—Perdóname por causarte tanta bronca— dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro.

—México no tiene nada de que disculparse— no pudo evitar que una sonrisa verdadera surcara su cara. Con delicadeza, levantó un poco al mexicano por la barbilla y besó su frente. A un par de metros de ahí, Canadá y Costa Rica los miraban con ternura. Alfred por su parte bajó la mirada ciertamente disgustado; cerca de él captó algo que no había visto hace rato, se agachó a recogerlo y sonrió. Todos los pensamientos se evaporaron de su mente al tiempo que volvía a observar a la pareja— vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los hermanos de México, ¿da?— el nombrado asintió y se separó del abrazo que tenía con el otro al mismo tiempo que Estados Unidos levantaba el brazo. Costa Rica giró su rostro y al ver al gringo, gritó.

—¡Cuidado hermano!— el güero tenía la pistola del mexicano y apuntaba a Rusia en el pecho; un segundo y el ruido del disparo resonó por la habitación. Sin más que hacer, Alejandro se puso frente al mayor y el impacto de la bala dio de lleno sobre él.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie, ni siquiera México se movió, luego su cuerpo se comenzó a balancear y cayó al suelo; Iván corrió hacia él y lo levantó entre sus brazos. Costa Rica se acercó hacia ellos para contemplar a su hermano y Alfred tiró el arma como si no comprendiera lo que había hecho; Canadá, que ya estaba junto a los latinos, sólo contemplaba la escena horrorizado.

—Hermano, hermano— decía el costarriqueño viendo la sangre que se extendía por la camisa del otro moreno, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

—México, por favor despierta— Rusia hacía presión sobre el lugar que pensaba, se encontraba la herida, aunque el líquido carmín seguía saliendo manchándolo también a él— vamos… México tiene que ponerse bien… por favor… me prometiste que no me dejarías solo— se inclinó sobre el muchacho haciendo que su respiración chocara contra la del moreno que poco a poco se iba haciendo menos profunda y regular. Pocos momentos faltaron para que esta se detuviera por completo y les dejara un cuerpo inerte e inmóvil; Rusia lo sujetó aún con más fuerza al tiempo que temblaba y dejaba impregnar sus ropas con la sangre del otro— dijiste que siempre cumplías tus promesas…— soltó oprimiendo el cuerpo y soltando sólo una lágrima.

—Aaa… y-yo si-siempre la-las cumplo— ambos países volvieron a mirar a Alejandro, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sonreía de medio lado con suficiencia— ¡ha!... hace fa-falta m-más q-que eso 'pa ma-mandarme al o-otro barrio— los tres sonrieron; México estiró su brazo izquierdo y se oprimió el hombro del lado derecho, haciendo que el sangrado se detuviera un poco.

—Creo que hay que llevarte a un hospital— dijo Rusia tomando la mano libre del latino y acariciándola con cuidado.

—Pero, ¿qué hacemos con mis hermanos?— señaló con la cabeza a los jóvenes que estaban siendo revisados rápidamente por el canadiense, además agregó en voz muy baja— y con él— Alfred los miraba sin moverse; afortunadamente para todos, se escucharon unas voces en la parte superior.

—¡Ey!, ¡Hermanos!, ¡Rusia!... ha, maldito gringo…

—¿Dónde están?

—¡Mis pequeños!, ¡papá España va en su ayuda!

—¡Cállate bastardo!, sólo los vas a asustar…

—¡Aquí!, ¡Por aquí!— gritó Fernando con fuerza.

—¿Qué?— la voz de Argentina se alzó— ¿Fernando?, ¿Dónde estáis?

—Será mejor que vayas por ellos— Costa Rica asintió y salió corriendo; pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en el corredor. Al momento siguiente un grupo numeroso de países irrumpió en aquel lugar.

—Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde— Alemania miraba a todos los "heridos" y luego a Alfred que no se había molestado en intentar irse de ahí.

—No, afortunadamente ellos…— Canadá intentó explicarse, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡WAA!, ¡Chile!— Martín se lanzó al ver el cuerpo del chileno y lo tomó en los brazos, comenzándolo a mecer, haciendo que este pareciera un muñeco.

—Creo que no debes hacer eso, podrías…— de nuevo Matthew trató de hablar.

—¡No me molestéis gringo!

—Yo no soy Alfred, soy Canadá.

—Cana-¿quién?

—Creo que hay que atenderlos ahora mismo— Japón también se acercó a los cuerpos de los heridos y tomó a Colombia para llevársela con cuidado— seguramente aquí cerca debe de haber un hospital en donde los puedan atender— todos asintieron.

España, que parecía madre histérica, tomó a la inconsciente Venezuela junto con Francia y salió tras Japón. Romano, quien trataba de disimular que también estaba preocupado, con ayuda de Italia, levantó a Cuba y se lo llevaron con los demás. Prusia y Austria lograron ayudar con Brasil, mientras que Suiza cargaba él solo con Perú que al parecer estaba despertando.

Los últimos en salir fueron Argentina, quien no había dejado que nadie lo ayudara con Chile y Costa Rica, que iba siendo ayudado por Hungría y andaba con cierta dificultad, aunque se apoyaba en el hombro de la húngara.

Al final en la sala solamente se quedaron Alemania, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rusia y México que no había querido irse por el momento y se apoyaba en el cuerpo del ruso para mantenerse de pie. El silencio perduró por unos momentos hasta que Ludwig dio un paso al frente, quedando en medio del cuarto y dirigiéndose a los demás.

—Como todos los aquí presentes comprendemos, las recientes acciones de América, se han llevado a cabo sin justificación alguna, así que a mi entender, pienso que deben ser sometidas a un juicio en la brevedad posible— la mayoría de los presentes asintieron; Alfred levantó la vista mirando sorprendido a todos los presentes.

—Iggy…

—A mí no me preguntes; yo ni siquiera iba a venir: la idea de que Argentina llegue a pedir ayuda no me conmueve en nada, pero escuché que te nombraba, así que supuse que era grave— soltó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Alemania entonces se puso detrás del norteamericano para llevárselo.

—Matty…

—Y-yo— su voz había vuelto a su habitual suavidad— v-voy contigo Al… e-estaré al pendiente de todo lo que pase— Alemania e Inglaterra dieron su visto bueno y salieron llevándose a Estados Unidos, seguidos de Canadá que ya en la puerta se volteó para sonreír de medio lado a Rusia y México, que a la vez le respondieron con una muy radiante y un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué le irán a hacer al gringo?— preguntó el mexicano en voz alta.

—¿Tanto le importa eso a México?— ambos países se miraron a los ojos, Alejandro rió y negó con la cabeza— entonces vámonos: aún hay que llevar a que curen la herida de México— con rapidez y delicadeza tomó el moreno en sus brazos y lo cargó, saliendo al pasillo.

—Oye, no necesitas cargarme Rusia— su rostro se coloreó un poco de rojo, contrastando con la palidez de hacía unos momentos por la pérdida de sangre.

—Da… pero yo no quiero volver a soltarte; y menos que te vuelvan a lastimar.

—'ta bueno pues— respondió robándole un beso a Rusia.

****~~**O**~~****

—Alguien me puede decir, ¿por qué se supone que hacemos esto?— Argentina se quejaba mientras ponía algunos platos en distintas mesas; Honduras que salía de otro lugar también cargado de platos, le respondió, dejando estos sobre una mesa.

—Recuerda que son tres buenas razones: festejar que nuestros hermanos salen del hospital, fortalecer los lazos de Latinoamérica con el mundo y sobre todo… ¡burlarnos de lo que le han hecho al gringo!— enumeró sonriente.

—Oh… es cierto, tenéis buenas razones— los dos estallaron en carcajadas, al tiempo que Bolivia, Uruguay y Haití llegaban para terminar de colocar algunas otras cosas— ¿ya está lista la comida?

—Ya casi; Guyana, Belice y Paraguay están a punto de terminarla.

—Bien, entonces supongo que nos podemos sentar un rato a esperar— todos asintieron.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde aquel incomodo "incidente" y sus hermanos aún no había salido del hospital; además de los que habían ido a ponerle frente a Estados Unidos, también Guatemala y Ecuador habían salido heridos; afortunadamente para todos, ninguno de los misiles había caído en la ciudad capital o en alguna de las más importantes y la mayoría de las personas había logrado ponerse a salvo antes de la caída de estos, lo que hizo que los daños fueran en parte "recuperables".

En cuanto a Estados Unidos, recibió un "pequeño" juicio en donde estuvieron presentes las grandes potencias y varios de los latinos que pudieron asistir; ahí se acordó que además de reducir en cierta parte su armamento, tendría que ayudar en la reparación de los países afectados, tanto del territorio como de la personificación de dicha nación, claro que además se tomaron ciertas medidas para evitar lo que sucedió luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando Francia intentó hacer pagar a Alemania mucho más de lo que este podía al año.

Lo más sorprendente sin embargo es que a pesar de todo lo que se le mandaba a hacer, no puso ninguna traba ante las peticiones que se le hicieron y con una tranquilidad impropia en él, las aceptó todas.

Además de eso, se había disuelto su "Gran Alianza" con México y la anterior alianza que este último tenía con Rusia, se volvió a formar tomando en cuenta además varios tratos con Latinoamérica así como con naciones de Asia, Europa, África y Oceanía.

—Sí, bueno… creo que todos salimos mejor a pesar de lo que hizo el gringo— comentó uno de ellos.

—¿Te olvidas que algunos de los nuestros terminaron en el hospital?— preguntó Paraguay que salía al fin de la cocina junto con los demás.

—Oh, sí… bueno, creo que era sólo eso— la mayoría se comenzó a burlar de aquel comentario; al momento escucharon que los "invitados" de la reunión comenzaban a llegar todos se levantaron para saludarlos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Alemania, Italia, España, Romano, Prusia, Austria, Francia e Inglaterra. Quienes después de algunos abrazos a los latinos por parte de Italia, unos intentos de maternales cariños hechos por España, varios saludos "menos inocentes" de Francia y otros saludos más normales por parte del resto, se sentaron para acompañar a los latinos en la espera de los demás.

Los siguientes en arribar al lugar fueron los asiáticos entre los que destacaba Japón por traer en sus manos un enorme regalo envuelto en papel blanco y rojo que resultó tener dulces que el mismo Japón había hecho.

—Muchas gracias Japón, están deliciosos— le dijo Panamá en cuanto los probó.

—De nada, Panamá-san.

La espera continuó, siendo los siguientes en llegar los africanos, la mayor parte de los europeos que faltaban y luego los de Oceanía; con la llegada de todos ellos, las sillas comenzaron a faltar, y muchos países se tuvieron que quedar de pie.

—Oye Martín, ¿podrías traer otras sillas?— pidió El Salvador.

—Ah, está bien, está bien— sin ganas se levantó y fue a buscarlas, preguntándose el por qué se les había ocurrido invitar a todos los países. Tomó varias sillas y las llevó con dificultad hacia la sala. Cuando ya las llevaba, tratando de evitar que golpearan a la gente; la otra puerta se abrió y por ella, con gran lentitud, entraron los latinos que habían sido heridos por alguno de los misiles de Estados Unidos. En cuanto los vio entrar Argentina se quedó observándolos, hasta que por último vio a Chile, que llevaba unas muletas y caminaba junto a Perú. Sin esperar un momento, Martín lanzó las sillas por los aires, haciendo que una callera sobre Francia, que no paraba de coquetear con cualquier país que se le pusiera en frente, pero no le importó— ¡Manu!— al llegar a él lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y luego lo besó, ganándose un reproche.

—No seáis así de empalagoso— los demás reían de la escena que se había armado y los latinos al ver a sus hermanos corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarlos a pasar y demostrarles lo mucho que los habían extrañado.

—Es bueno tenerlos aquí de nuevo.

—Sí… es bueno también salir del hospital; los doctores del gringo son buenos, pero… son unos amargados— comentó la colombiana.

—Jeje; oigan, hablando de amargados: miren quien está llegando— todos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Bielorrusia, que venía en compañía de Ucrania y de los bálticos, entre los que destacaba Lituania que intentaba tomarla de la mano; la joven miraba a los lados en busca de su hermano y además tenía los puños en alto por si veía a México— hay que mantenerla alejada de Alejandro o apuesto que ella sí termina el trabajo del gringo.

—Sí; por cierto, ¿dónde estará?— el grupo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza— bueno, supongo que él y Rusia llegarán más tarde.

La reunión comenzó a animarse, mientras los países comían los platillos típicos que habían preparado los latinos y escuchaban la música preferida de estos; además de que buenos licores no podían faltar. Realmente se convertiría en una gran fiesta, y con los anfitriones que tenía eso era más que seguro.

La puerta de entrada se abrió una vez más y varias cabezas se giraron para ver quién era. El ambiente se apagó un poco a la vez que los países de Latinoamérica miraban como Alfred entraba lentamente por la puerta; muchos apretaron los puños y se dispusieron a hablar con él cuando notaron que venía tomado de la mano con otro rubio muy parecido a él.

—¿Quién es el que viene con el gringo?

—Am… no sé, creo que…

—Él es Canadá— recordó Costa Rica forzando un poco su mente.

—Cana, ¿quién?

—Canadá; él nos ayudó— el canadiense miró hacia todas partes hasta que encontró a los latinos, a quienes saludó alegremente con una mano y arrastrando con dificultad a Alfred se acercó a ellos.

—Hello!, ¿cómo están?— el estadounidense no saludó y prefirió desviar la vista.

—Hola Cana… Cana… am… ¡Hola!

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Fernando.

—Excellent!— agitó su brazo como si no quisiera, pero mostrándoles a todos como sus dedos y los de Alfred estaban entrelazados.

—E-a… ¡Qué bien!— realmente nadie sabía que decir, no es que les impresionara o asustara, ellos mismos sabían que al ser países la hermandad suele salir volando, pero… ¿con el gringo?

—O-oye no quiero sonar grosero, pero…— Brasil hablaba en voz muy baja, una misteriosa sonrisa acompañaba sus palabras, los demás se preguntaron qué tenía en mente— ¿dónde está Canadá?

—¡Ah!— Matthew sonrió pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza— ¡Canadá está arriba de Estados Unidos!— esta "declaración" llegó a oídos de todos los países presentes, la mayoría de los cuales soltó una risita al entender las palabras de otra manera, Hungría se acercó a ellos con su cámara y Francia exclamó suavemente:

—Heredaste lo dominante de tu papi— haciendo que las risas se extendieran aún más. Canadá miró a todos sin comprender, mientras que Estados Unidos se había puesto realmente rojo, aunque no soltó la mano del otro, lo que daba más razones para creer en las inocentes palabras de Matthew.

—Algo me dice que sabías que esto pasaría— susurró Cuba a Brasil y este asintió sonriente. Al tiempo que el murmullo comenzaba a bajar, la puerta se abrió una vez más y dos figuras entraron por ella, prácticamente sin ser notadas por los demás, hasta que Costa Rica dirigió la mirada hacia allá.

—¡Hermano!— gritó y corrió a ellos, abrazando al mexicano al llegar junto a él, ganándose un quejido de dolor, pues este tenía un brazo roto a causa del balazo que le había dado Alfred y que lo lastimó mucho más de lo que se había pensado— oh, ¡lo siento!

—No te preocupes— le dijo acomodándose el yeso… y el brazo nuevamente, con un ligero gesto de dolor: nunca se quejaba durante una pelea, pero las secuelas, así como las medicinas, era lo que más odiaba— mejor vamos pasando, ¿no?— el chico asintió y Rusia tomó de la mano a México antes de entrar; los dos se acercaron a los latinos y el ambiente se tensó un poco con la presencia de Estados Unidos tan cerca de ellos— ¿qué onda, hermanos?, hola Matt.

—Privet!

—Hola Mex, hola Rusia— saludaron notando el tenso ambiente— ¿cómo les fue?

—¡Pos muy bien!, lo bueno es que a mí me dejaron salir los médicos desde hace dos días— sonrió. De hecho él sólo tenía la herida del brazo.

—Da, aunque tuvimos que "convencer" a los doctores que le dieran permiso— se miraron cómplices dejando escapar una sonrisa psicópata.

—Sí, bueno… ¿qué no nos ofrecen ni un taco?

—¡Ah sí!— les señalaron unos lugares cerca de algunos países que ya estaban disfrutando de la comida hecha por los latinos— sírvanse.

—¡Claro!— México corrió hacia allá y miró toda la comida sin saber por dónde empezar, al fin se decidió por una arrachera que tenía muy buen aspecto; se fijó un metro más allá y sonrió: sus hermanos le habían traído unas tortillas. Tomó una y con dificultad trató de cortar la carne con un cuchillo para poder ponerla encima— ¡Ah, no puedo!— tuvo ganas de tomar el trozo de carne y morderlo así simplemente, pero la voz de Rusia lo distrajo.

—¿México quiere que lo ayude?— Iván apartó la mano del mexicano con suavidad y tomando un par de cubiertos comenzó a partir la carne— México puede ir a sentarse con sus hermanos— incitó haciendo que Alejandro asintiera y lo besara en la mejilla algo apenado por la amabilidad que el ruso le demostraba sólo a él.

Así pues el latino se acercó a una mesa en donde se habían sentado TODOS los americanos, que conversaban soltando uno que otro comentario que hacía que Alfred se incomodara y que Canadá sólo riera inocentemente.

—Y entonces vimos como ese espectro se levantaba del lago; para ese entonces yo aún era muy pequeño, pero lo recuerdo bien: su piel blanquecina y sus ojos completamente bancos…— Guatemala narraba una historia que según él, había ocurrido en época de la colonia; Estados Unidos se escondía detrás de su hermano como si se protegiera, ignorando las risas bajas de los otros. México se sentó junto a ellos y terminó de escuchar el relato que terminaba en un extraño sacrificio muy parecido al que hacían sus antepasados. Alfred se abrazó aún más de Matthew que le correspondió, dándole a entender al mexicano la situación en la que se encontraban esos dos.

—Ya mejor bájenle— comentó el latino del norte— no vaya siendo que acá mis ojos se nos petatié por el susto— las burlas volvieron y con ellas, Rusia se sentó en la mesa junto a México abrazándolo con suavidad— ¡Gracias!— gritó el moreno al ver su taco que le habían traído en un pequeño platito.

—De nada— México tomó el taco y cuando le iba a dar una mordida, su rostro se puso pálido y soltó el taco como si se tratara de un animal— ¿Qué le pasa a México?— levantó el plato con el alimento y lo revisó, pero al ver que no tenía nada, lo volvió a acercar al mexicano.

—A-aleja esa co-cosa de mí en este instante— se apartó del platillo lo más que pudo ante la mirada confusa de todos. Rusia sin entender lo acercó aún más— ¡Ah!, ¡está poseída!— aterrado se escondió debajo de la mesa, saliendo del otro lado.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasa?— todos se acercaron para ver qué era lo que estaba asustando tanto al ex-azteca— pero si es sólo un taco.

—¿Qué chin***** estás diciendo?— había sacado de algún lugar un montón de amuletos con distintos símbolos— es un taco, pero, pero…— todos lo miraron esperando alguna horrible predicción o algo parecido— ¡No tiene salsa!— casi todos los presentes estuvieron a punto de caerse hacia atrás; muchos otros giraron los otros y Venezuela exclamó:

—¿Lo ven?, les dije que era un miedoso…— Iván también rio y ayudó al moreno a salir de debajo de la mesa; lo cargó entonces aprovechando el "gran susto" y se lo llevó disimuladamente de ahí— ¿alguien más piensa que pronto seremos tíos?

México miró atrás ante ese comentario burlón, pero se dejó llevar por el ruso, ya en la calle quiso bajarse pero el otro no lo dejó, así que colocó su rostro en el cuello de Rusia haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración. ¿A dónde iban?, ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero estaban seguros de que no volverían pronto a la junta. Alejandro cerró los ojos acomodándose mejor.

—¿México quiere dormir?

—No.

—Entonces…

—Quiero ser uno con Rusia.

—¿Por siempre?— México lo miró mientras sus propias palabras pasaban por su miente: "sólo la muerte dura ´pa siempre"; reflexionó por un momento y respondió.

—Supongo que no hará daño que compartamos el puesto con mi mejor amiga…

* * *

Inner: charan! (hora no hubo información extra xDD)

Kary: he aquí el fin de esta extraña cosa (llamada fic), que esperamos que les haya gustado y que aún ahora nos dejen sus últimos comentarios.

Inner: de veras esperamos que les haya gustado (todo el capi y en especial el fic) y bueno… aunque no hayamos matado al gringo.

Kary: desde el principio nunca tuve intención de hacerlo xD

Inner: nos despedimos por ahora!

Kary: pero volveremos pronto!, para quien le interese, habrá un MexGuate (de un solo capi) para antes de vacaciones de Semana Santa, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho n_n

Inner: ha, pero, los últimos agradecimientos son para: **Grellicious, Youko Saiyo, Hinata Jagerjaques, Autumleaf, Juan Nikte, Violetilium, Loreley Kirkland, Lily Yavetil **y** Alicia Almeida.**

Kary: extrañaremos sus comentarios T.T

Inner: las dejamos!

Kary: bye, bye~

Inner: proshchaite!


End file.
